Artificial Friend
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Many have heard 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.Well Noxaya, Org. XIII's new recruit holds this to heart since that is indeed her job.Working for them,she searches for miscreants who disobey Xemnas.But could meeting Roxas and his two friends change her perspective of things? Will her plan backfire for keeping them 'too' close? RikuXOC,slight AxelXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, as promised, here is the next installment of the story I have in mind :) _****_This is for all of you who have been waiting for it too :3_**

**_Let us start with the summary first c:_**

**_Summary: Noxaya was 'born' from one half of a heart: the light half. In her still dwell the painful memories of 'her' past yet she continues to be without a purpose. That is, until Xemnas finds her following Roxas around. Bringing her along with the new recruit, he offers the girl a job that only she can perform. Accepting it is up to her to find out what the enemy is planning. Yet who in reality is her enemy, and whom is she really allied to? Only by deciphering her truthful lies can one find out.  
_**

**_Well, that's that so now let's start this up shall_****_ we?_**

* * *

**The First Deceiver Said:**

**The Deceitful Black Mamba**

* * *

Nothing to do in this place but watch the sunset. Walking up and down town was boring as well and the brawlers had left along time ago. Ever since I got put here, I've got absolutely nothing to do.

I sigh again for what seems to be the umpteenth time. I've done all I can do for today and I'm just completely bored.

Stretching out and taking a deep breath helped me to calm down and think. But all the that the thinking did was make me yawn. A gust of wind blew my hair a bit as a blonde boy with camouflage pants and brunette girl in an orange top crossed right by me. I turned and followed them with my gaze and saw as the boy turned around, running backwards for a couple of seconds while calling out to his friend, "C'mon, Pence!" Looking behind, I saw a more chubby boy with a red jersey waving his hand to them so that they would wait for him.

"Cute," I scoffed smirking slightly and walking out of town once again to return to where I usually spent the rest of my boring days: in the supposedly 'haunted' mansion's yard. The gate was always locked but there was always the option of jumping over them.

Running through the woods was grand adventure for me since they were so vast. Yet soon, I also grew tired of them and headed straight for the mansion. Yet when I stepped out of the woods' vicinity I encountered something I've never before.

"Oh," my voice came to no more than a hum once the wind started blowing. It delicately brushed against my long, curly blonde hair that came to be beneath the hood of my dark jacket. My eyes scavenged the surroundings before landing on a lone figure that stood in plain view before the closed gates. "A boy...?" I murmured to myself and slowly walked over there.

First of, it was kind of creepy since the guy was only starring of into space. He didn't even react when I waved my hand in front of his face several times. I stood with my hands on my hips glaring right back at him.

"Hello~?" I elongate the word to make a clear and annoyed emphasis. "Anybody home?" I sighed when I got no answer back and slouched on myself. With only looking at him, he somehow seemed familiar. That face and those eyes...they looked a bit familiar. But then my left hand instinctively reached under my jacket to my pistol bringing it out as I spun about on my heels.

My hand stayed steady once it had a target; this time, it was the man that had stood behind me...for goodness knows how long now.

"Where did you come from?" she called taking the safety off and keeping her index finger tight on the trigger.

"And who do we have here?" the man, whomever he was, spoke in a deep voice. The only reason I knew he was a man was because of his voice since anything that could be distinguishable was hidden beneath a dark coat with its hood hiding his features.

"I asked first," I answer not dropping my gun.

"Stand aside." He reached out with his hand but I quickly reached down for my second pistol and smacked it away before aiming at him with it. "Feisty."

"Nah, just bitchy at people who're unresponsive," I smirked answering with a snarky comment. "Now, who are you and what do you want with the boy?"

"You do not even know him," he responded. "Why do you even care?"

"I-" her answer got cut back when her mind spun with flashbacks. "I know him...I think."

Hearing a slight affirming sound from him was enough for him to drop his hand. "What is your name child?"

"I have none," she answered after a slight pause.

"Do you wish for one?" he asked as if concerned.

"Don't care," she whispered while slowly lowering her guns. "Why do you?"

"Your eyes," he responded and I thought I could see a slight grin beneath the darkness of the hood. "They're powerful."

I scoffed finally deciding to put my guns away, "First smart thing you've said so far."

"You're conniving as well, child," he said with a slight smirk to his words. "You conclude I do not perceive whose Nobody you are."

I gave a slight smirk at his own smartness and showed him my 'real' eyes hidden beneath the golden paint I'd placed over them. "You're not half bad yourself for noticing. I like your kind."

"And I could much appreciate your powers as well," he agreed. "You could put them to good use."

"Good use?" she inquired. She held her chin and turned to the boy behind. Walking to his side, she casually leaned on his left shoulder while grinning, "Why not? I've got nothing better to do." She nudged away from the boy standing a few feet by his side. "You had business with him, didn't ya? Be my guest."

And so I watched as the man spoke to the boy and only to him and finally in the end, gave him a name, a purpose. Something I much needed right now as well. He opened a dark portal and hurried the boy through and glanced back at her, "Are you coming?"

"I need a name first," she said bluntly with her hands behind her back. "You gave him one, a 'purpose'," she joked air quoting the word. "Give me one too."

He reached out and gently tapped her forehead, reading a bit of her thoughts and past memories that although quite jumbled were clear. Soon he found what he was looking for. Stretching his hand out, he let letters appear before the girl as they started spelling out a word.

"N-O-X-A-Y-A?" she questioned confused.

"Noxaya." The way he pronounced it gave the 'x' more of a 'z' sound. "That is your new name and your new purpose."

She grinned with satisfaction, "Good enough."

Stepping through the portal gave me the shivers a bit but once inside I felt this great oppression inside of me. The boy and the man walked ahead of me and I followed with a heavy body. After a few minutes, he opened another portal and we stepped right out. Once out, I heaved a sigh letting my breath out.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought to myself just a few seconds after it closed behind him. Absorbing my new surroundings took awhile since we were nowhere special. It was a simply lobby with half of the room being walls and couches with small coffee tables in the middle of them while the other half was a huge window giving view to a heart-shaped moon. The most disgusting thing about it, though, was the color.

"White gives me headaches," I complained holding my head and closing one eye, grumpily.

"Saix," the man called out to another man, whom I hadn't noticed had been there the whole time. This was wore the same stupid dark coat but without the hood. So I could see his long blue hair and golden eyes like mine, which I had changed back from showing they're real color. Plus a big 'x' shaped scar on the middle of his face. "Please guide these two to the vacant rooms we have."

"Of course, Superior," the man-Saix- called with a nod and glanced down at the boy and I. "Follow me." The boy did as he was told but I stayed in place and instead turned to the man with the hooded face.

"You still haven't answered my question," I asked annoyed at him. "Who are you."

And I swore another smirk rose to his lips at my insubordination, "You will receive your answers when the time comes."

"Come now," Saix called to me and I noticed a bit of annoyance in his voice. I simply clicked my tongue and spun on my heels and followed behind him. He first left the blondie in a room while I waited outside for a couple of minutes. Once he came out all he said was, "Follow me", and walked off. I clicked my tongue again in annoyance while frowning my brow. Soon we stopped before a white door that, unlike the others, had no number etched on it. He opened the door and walked in first completely ignoring that he had a lady with him. I sighed and entered to find a -surprise, surprise- white room. A bed hugged the left wall while a window came to be in the one opposite to the door. To the right was another door and a wardrobe was right beside it. He opened it and came out with a replica of that trendy black coat and sprawled it on the bed before turning to face me.

"You will change into this after I leave," he ordered me. "In a few minutes there will be a meeting to announce your arrival. One of our current members will come for you at such time."

_So...there's others,_ she thought with her arms crossed defiantly in front of her. Their eyes crossed and that only ticked me off a bit. When he didn't look away, it just plain off pissed me off.

"Well?" I deadpanned to him. "I'm no exhibitionist so get the hell out already?!"

He sighed as if resigning to a thought he been struggling with and then left through a dark portal without caring whether the door remained opened. Stalking up to it, I slammed it shut and locked it while mumbling, "Asshole."

Now I stood before the bed's edge contemplating the horrid black coat. Were they really expecting me to wear such a horrendous thing?! Thinking about it for a moment, I walked over to the closet. Rummaging through it for a bit led me to find a pair of scissors and a sewing kit which was exactly what I was looking for.

"Let's give this a little more spice," I said to myself and started snipping away at the thing. "Yay! All done!" I call holding the scissors down and looking at my artwork. Just then I caught my reflection on the wardrobe's mirror, the one that stood on one of the doors. I held one of the strands of my hair. It was dull with its pale blonde color. "Let's change that," I smirked as in an instant, the color became more vibrant yet didn't loose it's original color. What change about it was that the tips and edges were dyed a vibrant scarlet as it faded as it went away from the tips. Now most of it was blonde but the red edging gave it a new look. I reached into the pocket of my jacket and brought out two red clips. Picking at the right side of my hair, I pulled the strands back and placed the clips in an x and let the shortness of my bangs fall a bit spike behind the clips.

I pulled off my old jacket and hung it up. I let my shirt stay since I went through a lot of trouble to get it. It was a simple dark yellow, almost mustard color but not as ugly, shirt with sleeves that came to be halfway between my biceps. The collar was originally a crew neck but, just like I had with the coat, I snipped at it a bit making a v right through the middle and putting a black string through it so I could tighten it. The v reached just to the top of my breast so the string was only loosely tightened. I kept my dark navy shorts and belt on as well. I searched for some good footwear in the closet to exchange for my ugly sneakers and all I found was a pair of heeled boots with a triple buckle. Cool. I slipped them on and latched the buckles on. I also placed my shoulder holster on and placed my pistols on either one. What can I say? I'm a girl who likes to be well fitted. Lastly, I took the coat and slipped it on immediately placing the hood in my head and latching some of the adornments of the coat on.

I took one last look in the mirror. My coat wasn't zipped up at all but my silver aiguillettes were what kept it in place. My hood was up but since it wasn't zipped you could clearly see my face. I had trimmed the sleeves to a normal size so that my shirt's sleeves would show and trimmed the ends of the coat a bit so that it'd be a bit less long. In short, it came up to where my boots ended which was a bit lower than the middle of my leg.

"Yep," I say looking at myself and pulling my hood a bit downward to shadow my eyes. Just in that instant, my cat-like eyes glinted red but remained gold. I smirked at myself, "I look perfect."

I heard a swooshing behind me and before I could turn I heard the person's voice. "What in goodness' name..." I turned around to face a slim man with the same black coat on and with no hood. His bluish gray hair was short except for the bangs that covered part of the left side of his face and eye. And in between his arm he held a black and gray book.

"Oh, hey there," I said nonchalantly with a grin while waving with my hand. "I'm the newbie here. Well one of them. You the one they sent for me?"

He blinked twice before answering my question, "Yes I am. My name's Zexion, the sixth member of the Organization."

"I figured there were others. How many are there of you actually?" I asked as if I hadn't just devastated the clothes they gave me.

"So far twelve," he answered just a bit surprised still about my clothes and style. "Will you please follow me to the Round Room now. You will meet them all there."

"Ooh, meeting room, great!" I cooed clapping my hands a couple of times before he opened the door and led me through white corridors. I knew we were getting closer when I started seeing more people.

"Who's this?" a man with long salt and pepper hair called. His eye was patched up and his face scarred.

"A new member?" another one called. This one had blonde hair too and had a mullet. His face was kind of a baby's face.

"Another woman, I see. How unfortunate." I stopped in my tracks when I heard this unnecessary comment. I turned to the voice of this man and found an old grouch with long pale blonde hair.

I grinned and tipped my hod forth, "All I see of unfortunate here is your face, old man." The mullet boy and the salt and pepper man instantly broke out in laughter at my remark with ones of their own.

"Ha, your face," the salt and pepper exclaimed. "Those never get old."

"You got told Vexen!" the mullet boy called still laughing his ass off.

The old man, Vexen, boiled with anger. I just faked a sweet smile and blew a kiss with a wink and went back to Zexion's side and overheard his bellowing. "What an ungrateful and disrespectful brat!" I snickered at how easy it was to get at the guy. Oh was I gonna have fun with that one. But soon all of them disappeared into one single room and apparently that was the one that Zexion was taking me to.

He turned to me and cleared his throat. I chuckled lightly at his professor-like demeanor. "You'll meet the members here and hear of your disposition in the Organization."

"Uh huh," I say jokingly and clap myself together. "Let's do this then!"

He nodded and opened the double doors as we walked through them. Once inside, I took in the vast room that only held a round floor surrounded by...thirteen high chairs, all in different altitudes. In each of them someone was seated. In some, I recognized the ones I had spotted out in the corridors. Zexion walked me to the middle for disappearing himself in a dark portal and appearing in his own chair from another. I heard a lot of the voices gesturing towards my wardrobe and it didn't surprise me. All of them wore the same boring black coat. I wasn't going to follow the routine like them.

"Gentlemen." When I heard the voice from that day, I turned around to face the highest of the chairs where the man sat upon. Now that he had removed his hood I could clearly see his features. He was dark skinned with gold eyes and a silver/white mane of hair. He didn't seem the tad least bothered by my clothing. What a waste then. "I have gathered you all here today to welcome a special member into our Organization."

_Special?_ she repeated in her head while arching a brow.

"Special?" one of the members, not to any surprise, Vexen, voiced my thoughts. He glared down at me but I just grinned childishly and waved at him. "What does this brat have that's special?"

The man only smiled -if you can call that gesture a smile- and nodded to me. I knew what he wanted me to do even when he spoke of nothing.

I glanced around the room to anybody. My eyes instantly landed on a red head guy with green eyes and marked tears under them. I scoffed, he would be as good as any. I let out a sigh and pulled my hood to hide my face while closing my eyes. I could feel them burning...they've changed. And just like that I tapped into a bit of his memories. I could see him as a boy and another young boy with bluish hair. Was that...the man from before? That Saix guy? I smirked, this was getting more interesting by the minute. I finally got a grip of his personality and 'heart' and raised my head while waving my left hand away from my hood. I plastered an aloof grin on my face and spun my index and middle fingers making a mask appear. She then swiftly placed it on her face and instantly heard the gasps and awes of everyone.

"That's..." a girl's came through.

"Axel," I voiced hearing my own voiced having changed into that of the man I had become. I turned towards him, which seemed to be the most surprised of all. I raised and eyebrow and tapped the side of my temple, a gesture I'd seen was usual of him to use, "Got it memorized?"

I heard a couple of laughs and thought 'why not make it a spectacle while I'm at it'. I took another mask and changed into another, "Demyx." I took another, "Larxene." I kept on changing them as I said each name, "Lexeaus. Vexen. Zexion. Xigbar. Xaldin. Marluxia. Saix. Luxord." I glanced up at the highest chair and grinned before making my final masking, "And the Superior...Xemnas, right?"

"Unbelievable," Xaldin contemplated.

"What of it?" Vexen called although he was impressed much. "Zexion can use illusions as well."

"Indeed I can," Zexion admitted. "However, my extent only reaches one person at a time. I cannot place a mirage on many like she can. Her powers are alike mine yet...quite different and interesting."

"They're not mirages," I clarified and turned to Vexen. "Nor are they illusions. They're my power."

"Explain, sweet tart," Xigbar called out of them.

"I can replicate a person's entity by just looking at them. They're not illusions, they are a double skin that I can use. To everybody's eyes, I am the real one. There is no flaw or mistake that gives me away. And once I duplicate a person-" I stretched out both of my hands and showed them all the twelve masks I had created in the process. All were different and unique just like the person they represented. All were in different black and white patterns with red-eyed sockets. "I can use the double as much as I desire. As long as it is in my personal arsenal, it is mine for the use."

"Now see, that-" Zexion pointed out. "I cannot do."

"Not too shabby," Marluxia said while smelling a red rose.

"And it is because of her unique abilities," Xemnas called them to attention and making me retrieve my masks back. "That she will become my personal informant."

"What?" several voices called but Saix's intent glare gave away his disdain of her position right away.

"She will be given copies of each report of your missions. And will be placed at numerous places to gather information on the enemy," he continued.

"So," I interrupted. "I'm your spy?"

He nodded, "Precisely."

"Yay, I don't get a number," I celebrated while raising my arms triumphantly.

"But you do deserve a Proof of Existence," Xemnas added.

"What's that?" I asked nonchalantly to the room.

"A code name that puts you technically within out numbers," Xigbar explained.

"A code name..." I said tapping my chin. "Can I pick?" I asked childishly looking up at the highest one and received a nodding approval. I smiled and gave it right away.

"Call me...the Deceitful Black Mamba: Noxaya."

Not long after I presented my "Proof of Existence" in its chamber with the help of Saix and Xemnas, I was dismissed to my room to rest. They informed me that after a week of accustoming to the place and way things went, that I would go on and do missions on my own. Missions for what? I didn't ask. Don't really care either.

I sat on the edge of my bed with a smirk on my face and raised my head towards the window while looking at the huge moon. "Well...I'm in now. It's time to get to work." And just then, I felt the burning sensation on my eyes and knew, that out of excitement, their true bright, scarlet color had out shined the fake gold.

* * *

**_Well, how was that? I liked it. I went on a writing spree with this one. Took less than three hours ;9_**

**_Hoped you enjoyed. Let me know with a review, follow, or story fav :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well I liked how the first chapter came out. I really did :)_**

**_And I gotta thank Twilight Dark Angel for the awesome review, story fav, and follow :D You're the best!_**

**_Now let's get to the next chapter ;)_**

* * *

**The Second Deceiver Said:**

**Voiceless Girl**

* * *

"What are we doing today?" I asked aloud while munching down on the breakfast I had somehow concocted.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Zexion reproached angrily before clearing his throat. "It seems that the Superior wants us to meet in the Round Room."

Gulping down what I had in my throat, I raised my finger. "Question. I don't belong in any of the sits. Am I really required to go?"

"Lord Xemnas asked for you specially to attend," Saix spoke overhearing our conversation.

"Why?" I inquired still not wanting to go.

Saix simply glared down at me sending a couple of shivers down my spines. "Attend. Or else..." He simply left after that to do other errands. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

It had barely been a week since I got introduced to the Organization. Not long after that, Roxas was as well. He, however, had a number: number XIII. Roxas the chosen by the Keyblade. And now there was yet another meeting.

"Are these meetings something usual around here?" I asked my supposed mentor Zexion who'd helped me in and out of the castle and learning stuff about the missions and all.

"Not always," he answered reading again that stupid book of his. "We've had some lately because of the new members."

"So," I continued but paused to suck at my fingers after finishing my food. "We're getting a new number?"

He shrugged his shoulders unknowingly, "Who knows."

Hours later, we were all issued to attend the meeting and so I started heading there. What a pain they were, these meetings of theirs. I could see all the others as soon as I started approaching the Round Room's area.

"Hey there, sweet tart," Xigbar called raising a hand.

"Please don't call me that. It's disgusting," I deadpanned at him with a fake smile.

"Ha, she told you off," Demyx called with a grin.

"Hey, Dem," I raise my hand to high five him.

"Sup, Xaya," he said returning the gesture.

"Since when are they friends?" Xigbar hissed.

"It's called camaraderie." I wagged I finger at him as I enter the room.

Soon everybody took their seat and I'm left to stand beside Roxas' chair which is the shortest. "Gentlemen." I pulled my hood over my face as I stare up towards Xemnas as he spoke. "This day will be a day to remember. A new member has joined us." Suddenly, all eyes, including mine, moved towards the clicking of heels that appeared from the entrance. A slim figure, most likely of a girl, stepped in the middle of the platform. "The 14th... One chosen by the Keyblade." The girl then turned to face Roxas yet her face being obscured gave no gesture except for a faint smile.

My eyes widened even when I couldn't see her eyes. I'd seen that smile before...somewhere. But that wasn't what shocked me. It was the feeling I got from her. I couldn't even see her eyes and I could clearly feel a void of anything from her. It was like looking at...a soulless doll.

It wasn't surprising that right afterwards we were all dismissed. Most had left immediately and when only Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas were left, I voiced my thought.

"Would it be possible that I could supervise the new one?"

Two heads turned to me and I only heard the snickering of Xigbar as an answer. "A newbie take care of an even newer newbie." He scoffed, " As if."

"I'm being serious." I couldn't be anymore than right now. Well...maybe I could have but right now this interested me much more. "Let me guide her around. I learned pretty quickly from Zexion. I know your ropes and whatnot already. Plus I know that a good way to get around is not to piss off anybody important, which would be mostly you guys in this room."

Xigbar chuckled and snapped his fingers at me, "Got that right."

"Still," Saix intervened. "It would be meaningless-" but he was silenced by Xemnas' hand as he raised it before him. I chuckled slightly, served him right.

He lowered it and removed his hood and stared straight at me with a grin on his face. "Why the sudden intrigue with our new member?"

I lowered my gaze and then turned back towards the door from which everybody had left, including her. "I...have this sensation that-" she turned back towards them and glared right at Xemnas. "She's an oddity. She seems like a black canvas to me. I can't read her and it didn't really matter whether I saw into her eyes or not. Everything about her since she stepped foot here seems...particular."

Xemnas' grin grew if just a bit as he nodded his head. "Very well then, you shall be given charge of Number XIV for the moment."

"One last thing," I say before turning to leave. "Her name...?"

"It is Xion."

**~xoXox~**

"Here's your schedule to get Number XIV undergoing her missions." The very next day this was what Saix told me as he handed me a paper with an itinerary with things to do with Xion for the meanwhile as she acclimated to this situation. "And this-" he handed me another piece of paper-this one gray- which held only a few sentences and afterwards all numbers and letters. "Is what you will need to decipher."

"It's a bunch of letters," I said reading it more closely.

"That is the code that you shall write each of your reports. No matter how mild or unimportant they might be, you always hand in a report to me after reading everybody else's after the day's end," he explained more in depth.

"Why can't you just tell me the code and then I'll write with it?"

"Orders from Lord Xemnas," Saix added.

I sighed from how complicated they put things, "Xemnas is one complicated man." I heaved another as I pocketed the papers and searched around for Xion's form.

"Xion, c'mon! We're leaving!" I call out to her but, surprisingly, she hadn't turned around. "Xion?" but just then I noticed at what she was staring so intently at. Roxas had just come into the lobby while following Axel. "The boy still spaced out?" I call out to Axel who turns to me but decides to ignore me. "I'm talking to you, fire butt!"

"What?" he said picking at his ear. "I think I'm hearing an annoying bitchy voice. Oh never mind, it's you."

I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms in front of me in defiance. "What did you say?"

"You hear me? Or are you deaf besides stupid?" he said with a snarky smirk on his face.

"What?!"

"Noxaya, you were given work," Saix reproaches me with a stern voice.

A spin on my heel while hissing, "It's this asshole's fault to begin with."

"Aw~" Axel cooed childishly. "Is someone crabby?"

"You son of a-" but at turning with my hand right on my pistols, I wasn't facing Axel but instead encountered Roxas' stare that seemed to go through me and towards Xion.

"C'mon Roxas. Gotta go. Roxas?" It'd seem as if flame butt also realized his strange behavior towards the newbie because Axel hushed Saix when he told them to get to work. "This is the first time he's been interested in anything? Give us a name," he suddenly inquired from Saix.

"Her name-" I perked in before Saix could. "Is Xion, my new little sidekick."

"Oh right, Xion!" Axel called while pulling Roxas along through the dark corridor he had conjured. "Got it memorized?"

"Listen to what I say!" I snarled at him while he picked his ear again and disappeared behind the corridor. That guy really ruffled my feathers. Leaving the anger behind, I turn to Xion and lift my hand to open a corridor myself. It took me a few seconds and some concentration but I soon made one appear and, thankfully, stay put. "Well, we should be going too. Let's go, Xion."

She simply nodded and went through the corridor as I followed close behind. Once through and catching up to her, I got out the piece of paper while reading it. Well her mission was rather simply unlike my own. "Collect hearts, huh?" I guess that was accomplished through usage of her Keyblade. I flicked the paper before speaking to her, "Our destination seems to be quite close actually." Thank goodness too 'cause travelling through dark corridors always seemed to get me motion sickness. Even though it had lightened up when I used the black coat, I still felt like puking each time I got in and out of them. "If I'm not wrong, it should be...here!" I stopped in front of black space and lift my hand to open the exit. I let her go first which she doesn't hesitate to do and follow behind.

The world we enter is definitely immediately not of my liking. It's glum and dark and I swear that its just about to rain by the smell of it. We had exited on a bridge: one led to the gates of a grand -but glum- castle while the others led to the woods.

"According to what Saix told me this world has a variety of Heartless. The weakest ones are nearest to the forest so we should head there for your first couple of days." I turned to her when I noticed not a pip coming from her. "So, you're a Keyblade wielder, right?" She only nodded. Damn this lack of communication was killing me socially. I sighed, nonetheless, resigning to this silent treatment I was getting. "Okay then, show me that famous blade I keep hearing of."

She shook her head and lifted her arm as if wanting to show me. When time passed and nothing happened, I couldn't help but ask this.

"Can you not summon it?" At this, she vigorously nodded her head. "Ah," then it hit me. "Why not?" She remained silent without giving any gesture at all. I couldn't understand why but it made everything even more interesting. "We'll deal with that later. Can you do any offensive attacks?"

The part of the face that I could see, brightened as she lifted hand and summoned a simply Fire spell. I grinned, "That's a start. Let's head towards the forest, all right? We'll see what to do from there."

"Oh," I mumbled when a sudden dark hole appeared leaving behind a couple of Creeper Plants and a single Poison Plant. "Just the niche we needed." I took a pistol out of my holsters as she prepared her spells. "Ready of not, here we go."

I focused more on the Poison Plant while Xion relentlessly shot fire at the Creeper Plants. Just as they were finished, though, four Soldiers and a couple Red Nocturnes appeared and headed straight to us.

"Take half!" I ordered jumping back just in time to avoid a fireball that one of the Nocturnes sent our way. I got my second pistol and shot doubles at the Red Nocturnes that ticked me off with their missiles. But because of it, I was left unguarded from behind and got hit several times by the Soldiers. "Damn you!" I hissed and gave them a roundhouse kick to drive them away. As soon as they were on a distance, I began shooting at them and managed to destroy them. Panting and out of breath, I turned to Xion who was just finishing her last Nocturne; her coat and face a bit scorched from the fire. "Not half bad, for not having your Keyblade that is." She came up close to me and lifted her hand towards me as a sudden greenish light came over my wounds. I left suddenly elated as the pain receded and all that was left of the encounter were somewhat tattered clothes.

"Thanks," I answered seeing that my wounds had healed. "You know the Cure spell, huh? Pretty useful." She only nodded again. "Well, that's pretty much all we had to do. You didn't do bad but not having a Keyblade could become a problem."

Out of the blue, she began shaking her hands about and shaking her head frantically. "What?" I inquired confused as she signaled her hand and swinging it a couple of times. "Your Keyblade?" She nodded twice before mimicking writing and shook her hands in denial. "Oh you don't want me to report that you can't use it!" She sighed at noticing I understand what she had meant. This was getting interesting much. I didn't want her to be taken away from me. I still had stuff to do. "Tell you what," I started. "I won't report it if you work twice as hard and practice on summoning it." She nodded in appreciation.

I simply smiled and opened a dark corridor but before we took a step inside, we both heard a rustling of leaves that made us turn around. What surprised was that I was actually shocked at what ambushed and jumped on me, throwing me onto the ground. Whatever it was, began to lick my face nonstop.

"Wait! Haha, stop it!" I said moving my face to the sides trying to avoid it but with no avail. It wasn't until it stopped by itself that I saw what had jumped me. It was a very small Dusk. But this one had no arms or legs, it was just the head but instead of the mouth being at the end of the pointed end, it was at the rounder part. It opened as if a zipper were open ad out stuck sharp teeth and a tongue. Two squiggly ears sprouted out of its head and four chubby legs withstood its small weight. The tail was actually the pointed end. The emblem that dusk normally had was on its forehead and apparently he had no eyes but could see. "What kind of Dusk are you?" I say carrying it in my hands avoiding his lickings. Xion bend forth while stretching her hand out. The Dusk came close to it and pet itself with Xion's hand. She smiled and petted the dog like Dusk. "Should we take him back?" Xion only nodded at my question. "You remind me of someone for some reason. I know, let's name you Echo." Echo only barked once in agreement. "Alright then, Echo. You're coming with Xion and I back to the Castle."

Xion helped me up as I carried Echo in my arms and we both went through the corridor I had created. Once through and back in the castle, we were encountered by Saix. Xion ditched seeing that there was nothing else to do and left me to face Mr. Fury.

"What's up?" I chuckled sheepishly.

"What-" he punctuated and pointed at Echo. "Is that?"

"Um, gee, I don't know. A Dusk?" I try being cutesy about it but apparently he's as tough a nut to crack as any. "I found him after we did our recon mission. I thought he was cute so I brought him along with us. What's wrong with that?"

"We don't take strays."

"Yeah? Then what am I?" I asked cockily knowing he would answer with the truth.

"A filthy stray," Saix grimaced. He admitted he was wrong by insulting me. It didn't hurt me and I liked seeing him writhe in shame.

"Exactly," I say holding it close. "His name is Echo. He will be my Echo. Don't worry, I'll feed him and take care of him."

"You better or I will personally rid us of it," Saix told me and walked away to do other things. I looked around but by then Xion had already left. What a silent girl. Wonder why she's like that?

Right now that wasn't important. I walked on seeing how the day's work was over and headed to my room. Yet at entering it, I found no peace but instead a pile of papers waiting for me to review them.

"Are those-" I could feel the vein in my temple flowing with rushing blood from my anger.

"Those are the reports you need to review today?" He gave a whistling sound and I turned to face Axel with a smug smirk on his face. "Good luck with that."

"Very funny," I mock attempting not to lose my temper.

"I hope you like mine. Left a special message for you there," he said waving his hand and walking away.

"Douche bag," I mumbled and let Echo wonder about in my room. He soon enough found my bed and decided to make the bottom half his own. I had to take the top half and start reviewing for I had my own report to turn in before the day ended. No wonder I had such a low work load. It was to have time to read all this crap. And most of it was crap. Nothing but normal reports of accomplishments of the missions -or failures respecting most of Demyx's. It wasn't until I got to Axel's that I read what he must have meant as he's special message.

_Roxas was well acclimated with missions and the Heartless and his mission. He's still a bit dazed off but he at least remembered the ice cream's flavor. Sea-salt ice cream, and he said the same thing that he did a week ago. What a weird guy but he's not half bad._

I chuckled, "Not half bad yourself, Axel." He didn't seem that bad of a guy from this. Then again, he could have wrote it just because. I'd have to keep a close eye on him.

It hadn't taken as much as I thought since I skimmed through most of them. I had them about the bed separated by member, neatly until I saw Echo yawn and stretch and then suddenly wiggle around scattering the papers about everywhere on the floor.

"Echo!" I bellowed but he only barked happily as if nothing. "You need to be disciplined." I began to skim through the scattered papers again to sort them back up and noticed something about Vexen's. I hadn't read it yet but it was interesting.

Leaving the rest of the papers behind, I read thoroughly the contents of this one.

_I have reached a new discovery today. I've figured that the memories of a heart can be replicated and placed into an empty vessel. With this it can be assumed that if this was done a true duplicate of a person could be created. However I would need to be in constant contact with the original in order to correctly duplicate the memories. _

_What we have theorized so far is still somewhat unreachable, yet it could be obtained had I a more suitable project to work on instead of this one. It will take some time with this one and nobody can tell if it will be successful. All we can do now is keep observing._

Duplicate a person? Did he get this idea from my powers? No. It seems that they've had this idea from sometime now since they already seem to have a prototype for it. I'd like to see that prototype and examined it more closely.

I smirked and turn to Echo. "Seems like we're going to go on a stroll tomorrow, Echo." He only barked back in agreement as I continued reading their reports.

* * *

_**Well, nothing much happened on this one. Noxaya's gonna be like Xion's mentor for awhile just like Axel is to Roxas :3 **_

_**Hoped you enjoyed it and thanks again to everybody.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm actually enjoying how this story is going so far. And I guess you guys are too :3 I'm happy about that. _**

**_Thanks to JeffTheKiller24 for the review, story fav, and follow. Also thanks to all the fabulous people who take time from their lives to read this. I love ya'll :3_**

* * *

**The Third Deceiver Said:**

**Cherry Flavored**

* * *

Echo followed me like I carried bacon around in my pockets all day; faithful as any good hound would to a long time owner. Odd thing was that I wasn't his owner for a day and I had him eating from the palm of hand, literally.

I heaved a sigh before we headed towards to kitchen to get some grub. Thing was that in order to get to the kitchen one needed to go through the dinning room first and to quite my surprise almost everybody was there seated and awaiting their breakfast.

I chuckled quite surprised, "Why's everyone doing here at this time?"

"What's it look like?" Larxene called out with her sass. "We're waiting for breakfast."

"Uh huh," I agreed while counting and pointing at each. Saix and Xemnas missing was not weird but what was weird was that Vexen was as well."Where's Xaldin?"

"Who do you think is cooking, sweet tart?" Xigbar called with a snicker.

I simply ignored him and headed to the kitchen, "Let's go Echo." But when I didn't hear the usual answer back, I turned to find the once loyal hound of mine huddled up on Roxas' lap.

"What is this?" he asked petting it and getting it to turn on its belly. He chuckled, "It's...kinda cute."

I smiled and walked over to were Roxas sat and ruffled his hair, "You're cuter. Well, at least I know who to turn when I need someone to babysit him."

"What are you doing with that Dusk?" Axel asked with a toothpick in his mouth.

I picked it off his mouth before answering him, "That Dusk...is my new pet. His name's Echo. You better be nice and not burn him."

"Don't make any promises," he said getting a new pick in his mouth. Disgusting habit. I clicked my tongue and clapped my hands twice and got his attention as he perked his ears. He jumped off of Roxas' lap and followed me in towards the kitchen again.

"You're not going to join us?" he asked a tinge sad.

"Sorry," I said waving my hand in apology. "Can't do. I have stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" Zexion asked sticking his nose out of his book.

I winked and blew them all a kiss, "Secret stuff. See ya'll later!" Walking in to the kitchen, I saw Xaldin perfectly juggling every single dish he was making with a little help of his lesser Nobodies. I sneaked behind him and grabbed a cookie from a jar and started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Good morning," Xaldin called not taking his eyes from the food.

"Morning," I answer and pulling out my prize and sitting on top of the banister while watching him cook. "Watcha cooking?"

"Breakfast. Waffles and whatnot," he answered and turned a bit to look at me. Immediately he snatched the bag away from me.

"Hey!" I call jumping down and trying to reach over to the bag that he was putting out of my reach. "Give that back!"

"Breakfast first, sweets later."

"I can't eat breakfast! I need to go to work!" I call jumping in failed attempts to reach the candy bag. I sighed and resigned to get it, "Fine. You win. I won't eat candy but I'm not having breakfast either."

"Good enough." He placed the candy bag on the counter before turning back to work seeing as I was already at the kitchen's door. I smirked and whistled loudly. Echo immediately jumped onto the counter and snatched the bag before Xaldin could stop him. "Hey! Come back here!"

"See ya later!" I call before running behind Echo who'd headed out of the room. I could still hear Xaldin's voice even when Echo and I were way out of the dinning room from which laughter erupted.

So while everyone enjoyed they sanctioned breakfast, I headed towards Vexen's lab. I didn't even knock before going in which wasn't much of a change since he wasn't even paying attention.

I reached into the candy bag and pulled one of the wrapped ones out and started fiddling with it. "Hey, Vexen."

"You again?" he hissed simply glancing at me but quickly going back to his work. "I don't have time for your worthless chatter."

Having the candy unwrapped, I popped it inside my mouth and started eating it. "Well, I was just gonna ask about your experiments. I read your report from yesterday and it intrigued me. One in particular, something about the absence of matter inside of the shadows?"

And as expected, that somebody had become intrigued in his forte made him quite gleeful and opened his loudspeaker of a mouth. "Ah, yes~" he purred happily that he had someone interested in his experiments. "That little one."

"I'm quite interested in that," I lie straight out yet using a very engrossed expression as a mask. "How does it work?"

"My principle lies in that shadow is the absence of light, correct?" I only nodded while munching on more candy. I needed much sugar to remain awake for what followed. "Well I figured since light takes up space then the absence of it would create an empty space. This void, in turn, could be used as some kind stepping stool."

This caught a bit of my attention, at least the little bit I still have on. "You mean like to step on it?"

"Exactly," Vexen called snapping his fingers and taking out a notebook. He opened and inside were notes on the subject and moved aside to let me read it as he continued to explain it to me. "We use corridors of darkness to travel through worlds. I figured that these steps could be used to walk on any void created by the absence of light, by shadows. It would be apparent that one would be walking in air but in reality one would be walking on the surface created by the absence of light."

"Quite interesting," I say getting the perk after listening to him and skimming through his records. "So, can I try?"

"Try?" he inquired, coming out of his spacing out. "I haven't had any Dusks try it yet. For one to be able to step on the surface created by the absence, they need to be light and they need a substance that makes their molecules quite light in weight, physics wise."

"What substance?"

"This," he said pointing at a very orange color.

"Orange juice?" I mock with a nonchalant face.

"Not orange juice!" He cleared his throat once to resume his composure. "This would allow your molecules to rearrage themselves in order for one to step on shadows."

"Cool. Let me try!" I call out grabbing the flask but being stopped by him.

"You don't understand. If you drink that and can't control the sudden change you'll be floating away for some long time."

"I'll be a helium balloon. So?" I try to pull the flask up to my mouth but he stops me yet again.

"You might not come down."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I want to see if this works. Can you imagine how cool it'd be to walk on shadows?"

He stepped back and thought about it and took the flask from my hands. He poured half of it on a separate one and gave me back the original one. "If you're willing to be the guinea pig then I won't stop you but it'd be better for someone as skinny as you to drink a lower dose. Wouldn't want you to just freely fly away on any open window."

"Yeah, Larxene and Axel would take that up anytime," I say with a chuckle. I bumped the flask with the one he held in his hands, "Bottoms up!" I chugged it down all at once and gagged at the taste. "Fuck! Couldn't you have changed the taste at least!?"

"How do you feel?" Vexen said getting a notebook out and ready with a pencil to write what happened.

I tasted it once or twice before shrugging my shoulders, "I think it gave me gastritis." I lightly burped and chuckled, "Oops, sorry. Seems to have a bit of fizz on it." I felt kinda fuzzy inside but besides that nothing. "That's all I feel. Nothing special."

"Well, we guessed the right dose for one," Vexen assured writing something on his notebook. "Now for the check." He came up and took a chair from one of his desks. "Stand here." I followed orders for one and and stood on the chair. The way the light was hitting the chair made a shadow straight ahead. "Now envision that those shadows are actually matter. That they actually take space and as space have a surface." I closed my eyes a bit and imagined what he'd said.

"Okay got it," I say with a nod.

"Now, try stepping on it."

"What?"

"Step on the shadow."

"Ugh!" I say and just take a leap of fate completely feet of the chair and onto the shadow. And like expected, I fall right on my face. "I knew this wouldn't work!"

"Amazing!" Vexen called scribbling stuff on his notebook.

"What's amazing! You numskull..." My words end in my throat when I see my legs stuck not on the chair but on its shadow. "My legs... I tripped on the shadow of the chair." I instantly got up and landed a foot on the shadow and actually kept my footing there. I stood on it with both of my feet and I was standing steady on it even when jumping up and down.

"It worked," Vexen said glancing at what was left over of the juice.

"Haha, this is great!" I bellowed jumping from shadow to shadow not losing my footing and being steady on it. "This is awesome!"

"You'll have to be careful," Vexen warned me while I hand stood on the chair's shadow. "You can only stand on where light is missing. Shadows will be hard to spot when in the dark so you have to watch out for that too."

"Aww~" I jumped off the chair's shadow and stood on the floor. "You actually care."

"What!?" he bellowed flustered and embarrassed. "Out! Out of here, I say!" He called pushing me out of the room.

"Thanks for everything, Vexen!" I called behind the door and see him open it once more to kick Echo out. I chuckled and clapped my hands for him to follow as I ran down the hallway to meet up with Xion for today.

* * *

Days had passed since and Xion and I have become better acquainted, even with her speech thing and all. I haven't reported Xion's inability to summon the Keyblade but she's trying hard at least. And so far she's done much of her work and mine since I should be destroying Heartless as well but I refused to a lot of the time. She was on my good list for that one.

That morning, actually, Saix had approached me and took me aside before the missions started.

"May I help you?" I reply rudely to him.

"You will be heading to Castle Oblivion with the other members," Saix deadpanned.

"Huh?" I say confused by the sudden claim. "Castle where?"

"You'll be heading there tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late," he began to walk away.

"What about Xion?" I yell at him.

"It'll be well taken care of," he assured but kept going.

I didn't really believe him but Xion would be with the others so I was a little left at ease. Today had been our mission at Beast's Castle again so I had to watch my step on the branches since it was normally night in this world.

"Well so far so good," I say as I walk on the tree's branches' shadows while Xion watched from below. This thing seemed to be long lasting so far and I liked it. It was quite convenient. "We've got much work done today, huh?" She nodded in agreement. "We should head back to." I jumped down of the shadows making my weight a normal one so that I could land on that gravel before Xion. "I've gotta tell ya before we get there but these'll be the last time I work with you for awhile."

She appeared quite shocked but calmed down and became inquiring. "Well, I'm being sent to Castle Oblivion. I don't know where or what that is but I'll be back soon." She nodded making me smile unbeknownst to be myself, "Please try to get along with everybody else, okay?"

I turned around to open a dark corridor and hear a tad intake of breath followed by a faint syllable. "...yes."

"Huh?" I spin on my heels to face her as she opens her mouth again.

"I will...try. No...xaya," she said lowly but clearly.

That she'd finally spoken and to me was very pleasing. I smiled -did I?- but I think I was wearing a mask. But I wondered which one it was?

"You can call me Xaya," I grinned at her.

"X-Xaya."

"How cute~!" I chime in holding her hands in mine. "Try saying Xaya onee-chan!"

"X...X-Xaya nee-chan!"

"Kya!" I shriek in happiness at how cute she sounded and hugged her. "You're the cutest thing ever!" I pull her along through the portal and into the castle's lobby. I refuse to listen to anyone as I drag her to my room and pull out my hidden stash of candy bags. "Here ya go." I hand her one of them as she takes it hesitantly. "You can have it. I think it'll last you till I come back if you eat one a day that is."

She nodded and murmured a soft 'thank you'. I nod and hide the stash again before we come out again. "I'll see you sometime soon. She nods once and, hiding the bag, she heads towards her room.

I can't sleep just yet and go walking for a bit while munching on candies until I hear the distinctive whooshing of a corridor opening. I instantly hide behind a mask. A good thing I've learned with time is that I cannot only deceive them by making them believe I'm someone else. I can also make them not see what is actually there.

So while hiding behind a black mask, I glance as Axel appears from a portal with an ice cream stick in his mouth. Another portal opens and out comes Saix.

"I have a message from Lord Xemnas," he told Axel as they crossed paths. As soon as they met, Saix landed his hand on Axel's shoulder. "There are traitors amongst those who are to go to Castle Oblivion. Find them and put an end to them."

Oh... So there's an inner quarrel, huh?

And just like he came, Saix leaves just walks away. How cute...

"Hmm, orders from Lord Xemnas, huh..." Axel called glancing back at Saix. "Understood."

_"Interesting. I wanna see a good fight."_

"Huh?" Axel's sudden exclaim gets my attention as I hear a crack beneath me. I cringe when I see him bend down and pick up a piece of candy that'd he had stepped on. Shit! I must have dropped it!

He twirled it around in his fingers and looked around before turning to face where I was standing. He began taking steps towards me and each time he did I took one back. But soon I reached the wall and leaned as far in as I could. I suddenly felt alarmed when his hand slammed just beside my face. He leaned in closer as if wanting to inspect the wall but he was getting way to close to my face.

"Axel!"

He moved away when, thankfully, Larxene called out to him, "What?"

"We're packing up to leave. Marluxia said to meet up there now!"

"Got it," he said while still staring my way but soon left me behind. My masked slipped off as a leaned onto the wall falling to a seat.

"That was close..." I sigh as I place my forehead on my knees.

"Ah, Noxaya," Zexion's voice makes me face up to see him with Vexen and Lexeaus. "You're coming, right?"

"Are we leaving to Castle Oblivion?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Yes," he answered.

I stretched my arms out to Lexeaus, "Carry me, please~?"

"Are you being serious?" he asked. I put on my best puppy face and he finally gives in but picks me up and carries me in the most unceremonious way but I could care less. I didn't wanna walk and if that meant he'd have to carry me over his shoulder, that was fine. I just kept eating my candy.

"You eat candy?" Vexen asked.

"It helps a bit with my motion sickness," I assured him.

"I have a medicine that I could pour them in to so that they could have it in them. That's way you won't have to remember to drink it," he offered.

"Really?" It's hardly believable that he's being nice to me but okay. "Alright."

"Then I'll give it to you once we're at the castle."

We got lobby as everybody who was going, which appeared to be Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and us four, had already gotten there.

"Too tired to walk on your?" Axel inquired with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, too much hard work," I say ignoring him as I pick another candy from the bag but don't get to eat it since he'd snatched it from my hands. "Hey!"

"These yours?"

Shit! "Y-Yeah. I eat them all the time."

"I noticed," he said unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth and he licked his lips. "Cherry, like that."

"H-Huh...?" I can't believe that my throat feels so dry.

"The flavor, you twerp," he says flicking my nose.

"Hey!"

"You should take care of those. I found one laying around on the floor," he warned me.

"Y-Yeah, I will."

I don't know why but he got to me for some reason. Him and he's dumb comments. I can't believe him. I sigh as we head our ways in wonder. Wondering if Xion will be all right by herself? More importantly, with the others.

* * *

_**Well I kinda liked this one :3 I've decided to change this into a RikuXOCXAxel. I've grown fond of Axel with time and wanted to dry a fic with him as well. So why not make the two worst attitude problem kids clash? **_

_**We'll see how it goes. Hoped you liked it :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well so far, I think I like how this story is going. And don't worry for those who think this story is going rather slow. Since I've been out of town lately because of school, the updates are gonna be rather slowish -.- But on better news, I know exactly where this story is headed and mostly what is gonna happen. **_

_**I'm also debating whether or not to write a KH AU fanfic. I have a vague idea of what I'd like to write but as of right now, its just that: an idea. What I could do is write a short oneshot and let me know what you people think :)**_

_**But let's get onto this better :3**_

* * *

**The Fourth Deceiver Said: Hidden Intentions**

* * *

My eyes hurt even more than when I was in the organization's castle. That place was white with a tinge of grays and blues. **This **place, though, is very eye damaging since the walls are pure white. I swear so white that they could reflect any image of how clean and white they were.

I held my head as we arrived in the first floor of Castle Oblivion. "Is it me or am I seeing a Milk Puzzle?"

"A what?" Larxene blurted out first.

"A puzzle that has pure white pieces," Vexen explained with a heaving sigh. "It's much more difficult to solve than normal ones."

"And much more boring too," I said popping another candy into her mouth. "Don't you have one in the rec room, Lexeaus?"

"An unsolved one," he simply answered as Vexen and he started heading away.

"Since when?" I murmured to Zexion seeking an answer.

"Since he came to be in the Organization, I believe," Zexion answered and followed the two that left. For once, I noticed that they were heading down towards the basement.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Basement floors," Zexion said barely glancing over his shoulder to look at me. "We've been assigned to the lower floors."

I turned towards Axel and the remaining members, "So you guys are the upper ones?"

"Apparently," Axel answered waving his hand in dismissal.

"Would you care to join us?" Marluxia asked waving that stupid rose of his my way.

Gritting my teeth, I thought about the possibilities and decided to go for the better one. "I'll be a watcher. I'll interchange between the basement and the top floors. How does that sound?"

Marluxia simply shrugged his shoulders, "Fine with me, as long as you are doing something."

I clicked my tongue unconsciously at hearing his unnecessary comment. I glanced back at the dark corridors that headed towards the basement.

"I'll go to the top first to check everything with you guys. I'll head back down after that," I simply answered ignoring Marluxia's satisfied grin.

"You've chosen sides well." At this comment I was perplexed for this was an unusual way to form it.

I smirked to myself and followed ways behind them through a dark corridor. Opening it again, we came to be inside -surprise, surprise- of another white room. But this one at least had more decorations than the last. It had a great crystal ball in the center and some chairs and sofas to sit comfortably in.

"Larxene, Axel, remain and await for further instructions." He then turned towards me with a serene yet still discerning glance, "You follow me."

"A 'please' would go a long way to helping you with that," I say with a scoff but nonetheless follow him through double doors that led to the room adjacent from the one we were in. Once inside, Marluxia kept walking but at seeing who was inside I stopped dead on my tracks and although my calm mask hid it, my expression was of pure shock.

"This..." Marluxia motioned to the blonde girl sitting in a chair who held a drawing pad. "Is Naminé." The girl remained with a stoic expression while her eyes remained on the ground. Her hands held tightly to the note pad making her knuckles turn white.

I tilted my head in curiosity plastering a smile on my lips; even if it was an unintended one. I walked over to her as Marluxia remained at her side.

"What a pretty drawing," I compliment her as if treating a small child. Looking more closely at it, I notice that it was actually Castle Oblivion from the outside. "You're a pretty good drawer, Naminé." For the first time she glanced up at me with those huge blue eyes of hers and my suggestions were reassured immediately but I decid not to say a word about them.

"You'll be watching over her," Marluxia said straight forth as he started to head away.

"I'm taking care of her? For what?" I asked turning to look at him as he opened a dark corridor.

"You will see. All in it's due time." And leaving me with the most ambiguous of answers, he left. I groaned in disgust with him as I placed a hand on my hip.

"Are you..." Her voice startled me a bit, making me jump and stare at her. Her voice was sweet and high pitched but calm. "Are you part of their organization too?"

I scratched my cheek while thinking before answering her. "I don't belong to them but I am acquainted with them. And for now that is not a difference. Who are you Naminé?"

She glanced downward again as if in denial and only spoke after minutes of silence. "I am...nobody special."

"Oh come on," I said childishly kneeling before her so that she had to actually look at me. "That can't be true we are all good somehow."

"Even Nobodies?" she inquired but quickly shook her head as if denying her own answer. "Then again, you wouldn't know the answer, right?"

That comeback completely threw me back because of its concrete context but I was saved when Axel and Larxene came in from the other room.

"Is this the witch that Marluxia found?" Larxene whined bored out of her mind most likely.

"Apparently."

"Her name's Naminé," I correct her while walking towards through the middle and bumping at her shoulders.

"What the hell was that for, you little brat?!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" I call sarcastically while putting a hand on my chest. "I should be more careful so not to step on manure, huh?" I instantly saw the sparks fly on Larxene but I left quickly before she could say anything. I entered the corridor but the nausea hit me instantly almost making me puke. I can't handle vehicles at all.

Finding the right exit at last, I ended up at the right place where Zexion and the others were installed. I gag at coming out and head towards the trash but end up eating my own vomit as it raised in my throat. "Damn it..." I groan at the sulfuric acid taste.

"Motion sickness?" Zexion says pulling his nose out from the book.

I nod without a word and sit down and take a cup of juice that sits there. I gulp it down and feel my stomach settling down.

"It is odd for you to have such ailment," Lexeaus says while he's still trying to figure out one of his puzzles.

"Yeah but sadly that's one of the things that remained after I turned," I said gagging in reflex a bit before going back to normal. I sighed and held my head back.

"Here." I heard a thump as many little pieces hit the table in front of me at the same time. I snap my head up to see a new bag of candy before me and Vexen walking away.

I look at it and see that it's fool of my cheery flavored candies but a smell a distinctive aroma to them. "What did you do to them?"

"I added that potion I told you about," he said simply sitting down. "It's called Troia and its main components are natural herbs."

I stick my tongue out on disgust, "I'm not gonna eat herbs with candy. That's just gross."

"The herbs are tasteless, their aroma is the only distinguishable characteristic," he explained. "Go on, try one."

I made a face but nonetheless popped one into my mouth and cracked it with my teeth to eat it fast. To my surprise there was no nasty flavor, it was the same except that it lasted a bit longer. "Not bad," I compliment as I feel the nausea ebbing away. "Thanks." He simply nods curtly and I get up to leave with candy and all.

"Heading out so soon?" Zexion asks.

"I need to be watching you all," I say yawning a bit. "Plus I saw a couch that seemed to be calling me to sleep on it."

Zexion scoffed and waved and I responded before leaving. Getting there was easier now that I had the Troia candies and I wasn't nauseated at all when I got to the thirteenth floor room where Naminé was in. To my surprise nobody but her was there.

"Where'd everybody go?" I ask not really expecting any answer, much less the one I did get.

"They left." Naminé was drawing in her drawing pad but with a sour look on her face. "Larxene is in the next room. I do not know about Axel."

"And Marluxia?" I asked knowing that she knew something I didn't.

She thought before telling me, "He's in the second floor."

"How do you know?"

"I've been here for a while. I just do," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders but not looking up from her drawing. It didn't convince much but I had to go by it. I didn't know much of the place myself.

Then was when a thought came to me. "Since when have you been here?"

"I was born here. Then these people, the organization, found me," she explained pulling another crayon to draw. She shrugged her shoulders, "That's all."

_That's not all._ I walk over to her and glance over at her shoulder and my eyes widened at seeing the people she'd drawing. The trio's familiar but she seemed to have added herself to the picture. Before I can retain myself from saying anything the word escapes my lips.

"...Sora..."

Her hand immediately stops and her head snaps to look at me with an awe of surprise. "You know him?"

I remained collected as I answered, hiding away my disbelief of being so stupid to have blurted something out. "I knew him. Or at least who I used to be did."

"Whom you used to be..." she repeated at grazed her crayon over Sora's face. "Is the person who you are now-" he crayon then turns towards the picture of Riku. "-not the same than before?"

"You know that I'm not the real thing. I'm a Nobody," I say with a slight chuckle getting really tired of her assumptions. "I hate people who assume things about others. You either know them or you don't."

She smiles, the first I've seen, and continues to draw. "True."

She's confusing but kind. Yet why is it that I get this strange feeling from her? She gives a striking resemblance to someone but I can't relate to who.

"So, you've come again."

I turn to see Marluxia appeared behind me as he approached and held his hands upon my shoulders. "I kinda need to." I wipe away his hands as I move away, "And I'd appreciate if you'd remain at least five feet away from me on every direction. I have a people issue."

He scoffed before leaving me alone and heading for Naminé. After quietly talking to her, I heard bits and pieces but none made sense. Until I heard a name: Sora.

_He's here._

**_"A boy?"_**

**_"Yes. I want for you to see after him if when he does appear in Castle Oblivion."_  
**

Xemnas. How did he know that Sora would appear at Castle Oblivion the same day they've been assigned to it? And why had she left him to her care?

I couldn't dwell much in the thought once a dark corridor appeared letting Zexion into the room.

"And you?" Larxene rudely called towards him.

"I've come for her." He merely pointed at me with his book.

"Me?" I inquire pointing at myself.

He nodded, "We've come to need of your assistance."

"What for?" I ask not wanting to dive in uninformed.

"If you could accompany me," he said opening a dark corridor. "I will inform you then." I sighed not really getting why. Nonetheless I went after him and through the corridor only to find myself at the basement group's room. Without my needing to ask again, Zexion immediately went on with the conversation. "Marluxia intends to use the Keyblade wielder of light to overthrow the organization."

I blinked twice trying to swallow the information. I shook myself conscious before blurting out, "What?"

"Marluxia intends to-"

"Nah, nah, nah!" I call out holding my hands towards him. "I heard you. How do you know that though? More importantly, how do you know about Sora?"

He stared dumbfounded at me. "You know about him?"

It didn't take much for me to make up something, "Naminé told me. I guessed Marluxia wants her for something. I think she might know Sora."

"He is, actually," Zexion admitted to me while crossing his arms. "He's having Naminé meddle with Sora' heart in some way. We are not quite sure how or for what yet. We only know that he wants to control him."

"Let me guess: Vexen told you this," I say to him while playing my arms behind my head. Was everybody here so against each other's throats?

He nodded. "Marluxia is inconsiderate to say the least. He didn't even consult us on this matter." He sighed and relaxed his arms, "However, Vexen noted that the Hero of Darkness would come in handy in a situation where Sora was involved."

"Hero of Darkness?" I inquired stepping closer to a fruit bowl that they had chilling on a table. I grabbed the reddest apple there was and cleaned it against my cloak.

I raised the fruit to my lips just when he said his name, "Riku." Unintentionally, I halted with my lips slightly parted. Grinning at this new information I turned to Zexion.

"Where's Vexen right now?"

"Twelfth floor of the basement," Zexion told me as I opened a new corridor. "Are you heading there?"

"I wanna meet this counterpart of Sora's. The 'Hero of Darkness'." I place the mask that hides and step through soon reaching the entrance to the eleventh floor. Stepping on the high shadows that lurk in the room, I see as Vexen and Riku fend each other off. Clearly the boy's got style and fighting spirit but Vexen's got more strategy. I smirk at their fighting and analyze each move. "How interesting..."

I couldn't believe these fools actually let me run around watching everything they did. I was gaining so much valuable information from this that it cost me serious effort not to laugh it off. However, I had to maintain my composure and look out after Sora. Xemnas had given me a special order and, for now, I had to obey. I clicked my tongue just as Vexen exited the room.

I hate being ordered around. I jumped down trying to keep as far apart from the boy as possible. He kept walking until he reached the foot of the steps on which he stopped abruptly. I simply stare not thinking much of it. It wasn't until he turned towards my general direction with an intense glare that I flinched a bit.

How...? Could he possibly...

The moment he began to walk towards me was when I began to get a bit nervous. How in the hell was getting my location? In seconds, he was standing right in front of me and weirdly enough he seemed to be sniffing me. He caught me off guard when he abruptly punched the wall right beside my head making me gasp and hold my breath.

Shoot. He must have heard me. His eyes never left my way. However, as soon as he did that his fist relaxed and he walked away, massaging his neck. He heaved a sigh, "I must be imagining things."

The moment he went past the door towards the next floor, I let out my breath that I'd held. I grabbed my head, "How the hell did he do that?" I shook my head and headed towards where Zexion was. Just went I came through, I must have interrupted a conversation since Zexion and Lexeaus stopped talking all at once. I took out the apple I had taken and bit into it, "Don't worry about me. I'm just a wall flower."

"I'm not," Zexion said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We're just waiting on Vexen."

"Vexen?" I say jumping onto an armchair and dangling my legs on one armrest and resting my head over the other while eating the apple. "What's he up to now?"

"Something that I hope might help us," Lexeaus said with a dreadful note of voice.

"What happened up there?" I ask pointing up with a single finger referring to the upper floors.

"Marluxia is apparently using Naminé to shuffle Sora's memories," Zexion began.

"Shuffle?" I repeat confused but get a raised finger by him signaling for me to be quiet.

"It appears that he wants to control Sora as a puppet through her," he explained.

"Wouldn't that be good though?" I ask twirling the what is left of my apple in my finger. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier for the organization to collect hearts with him, Roxas, and Xion with us?"

"Yes, however..."

"Marluxia and Larxene, their intentions are quite sketchy, right?" I place in for him. I see him nod and simply toss the apple stem landing it on the trash bin. "I've been getting that bad vibe from them since we got here."

"Not only them but Lexeaus is quite concerned about Axel's actions most of all," Zexion added.

"He's been knocking on the back of my mind as well," I say biting my thumbnail. "I can't tell what he's thinking and it bothers me."

"How come?" Zexion asked.

I lean my head back on the armrest. "I can read you guys like an open book. All of you that I have contact with are pretty much easy beings to figure out. Yet..." I furrow my brow and jump of the armchair. "Axel keeps avoiding all the curves I throw at him."

"It still amazes me how you do those things, Noxaya."

His forth coming admittance was amazing but nothing else. "The only reason Xemnas took me under his wing was because of my ability to gather information. I'm more fluent and efficient than either Vexen or Saix. It's a bother but someone has to do the job, I guess."

He gave a curt nod of his head, "That has turned to be true."

"So!" I say clasping my hands and going near the fruit basket again. "When's Vexen showing us what his up to?"

"If you're so interested to see than why not turn and see it with your own eyes?" I spun on my heels at hearing Vexen's voice.

At seeing whom he'd walked in with, I almost dropped the apple I had picked up.

"Riku?"

* * *

_**This took so freaking long! xD I'm sorry about that. I was out for some school stuff.**_

_**PLease leave a review :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My last chapter took a long ass time xD that's why I'm trying to do as much as I can now before I go back to school :p **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for the story fav**_

**_And also JeffTheKiller24 for the review :D_**

_** Oh and this story is supposedly first person pov and sometimes third person. So if you see any third person nouns for Noxaya know those aren't suppose to be there x) and I'm too lazy to fix them now.**_

* * *

**The Fifth Deceiver Said: The Hissing of a Snake**

* * *

A replica? I couldn't help but hear Vexen's explanation as we headed towards the top floors to see Marluxia and the others.

"So he's not real," I repeated my question for the tenth time.

"I think that's been made fairly clear," the replica answered.

I smirked, "Seems like the cheeky personality is the same, unfortunately." We exit into the huge crystal ball room where all three were located.

"Noxaya," Axel said with a smirk. "Are you preferring the damp downstairs to us nowadays?"

Clicking my tongue, I knew he was referring to my staying downstairs since a couple of days ago. "It's cozier and much..." I gave a glance to the other two members of the upper floors. "It's definitely much more friendly."

"Vexen," Larxene called to him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I've come to lend you a hand," he began explaining. I simply stepped back as Larxene and Vexen fought it out and found myself next to Axel.

"Quite nice seeing ya again," he said facing me.

"Yeah, yeah. Save your flatter for someone who gives a damn," I say pissed off. Of course he gave me a confused look but I couldn't quite tell him even if he asked why I was angry at him. I guess it was still about not being able to tell what he was thinking even when I could pretty much read everybody else in the organization. When Larxene suddenly took the replica by its collar and away towards another room. I took a step forth but Axel's hand upon my shoulder stopped me from moving any further out.

"Can we talk?"

Shrugging his hand off me, I smirk, "What's wrong? I thought level separation was in effect here. Aren't I part of the lower division now?"

"Stop being so childish and follow me," he whispered and walked out.

I gasp at his insult, "I'm not...childish." I pout for a few seconds and then shake the expression out of my face as I follow behind him. Soon enough, I find him inside an empty room which I enter and close the door behind me. I cross my arms before me and frown, "What do you want?"

"Who gave you the orders? Xemnas or was it just from Saix?" he asked in a hiss a bit too close to me for my comfort.

"E-Excuse you?" I say feeling uncomfortable about this.

"Who did you get the orders from?" he whispered this next to my ear.

I click my tongue and throw a punch at him that he easily catches with his hand. "I don't answer to you," I hiss back.

"Then to who?"

I clench my jaw, "I'm not in a position to answer that."

He slammed his hand beside me, "Look little girl, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap. So, will you tell me or not?"

I couldn't just say it out loud. Then again, I couldn't just deny him an answer since he looked angry enough to kick my ass. "It wasn't Saix."

"It was the Superior then," he said matter of a fact. I couldn't help but notice that as he left my side that he heaved a great sigh of frustration. "You should have declined the mission."

"Excuse you!?" I call insulted. "I am as capable of doing this as you are!"

Suddenly, he spun on his heels as he summoned a chakram to his hand and aimed it at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. "You should learn to keep your voice down."

I gulped back my words. For some reason, Axel came to be scarier than he let on to be. No wonder Saix got him to do the dirty work. And although they weren't assigned the same secret mission, he didn't need to know that. "I will but I'm just letting you know now that I won't get in your way as long as you don't get in mine."

"You're trying to negotiate with me, little brat?" he smirked in disbelief. "Ha, you're much too young and inexperienced to do that."

"Don't underestimate me. Unlike you, I am much more capable for missions like these since it goes right down my alley," I add not wanting to give much away. I opened the door to leave as he made his weapon disappear, "Now if you'll excuse me, there are somethings I need to overlook."

As I walked towards Naminé's room I bumped into the replica as he walked out. He seemed so much more hollow now that he had implanted memories in him. Quite funny and ironic actually. I slowly open the door but stop the moment I hear Larxene's voice speaking from inside. She was talking to Naminé about her magic and how they were changing Sora's heart to replace her with Kairi's place.

"Sora won't forget Kairi," Naminé said sadly but firmly. She explained just how and I believed her. It was impossible for Sora to forget the girl. It was just not doable. I walk in making my presence known once their conversation ended.

"Don't you have something better to do than bully little kids, Larxene?" I ask with a snarky smirk on my lips.

"You should shut your mouth, brat!" Larxene snarled making her hand crackle with lightning.

"Ooh, scary," I say as I lean on the wall facing Naminé's seated shape. "Say, shouldn't you be checking up on Sora? I don't quite trust Axel with the job."

She cussed under her breath and left the room, finally leaving us alone.

"You were gone for a pretty long time," Naminé said to me.

"I know," I confided in her much more than the members. It was simply because she was implied in all this mess. "I should have come sooner. I hope they didn't do this often while I was gone."

Naminé's small smile gave me a bit of uneasiness. Reason being: she never smiled to anybody here. It made me feel special, I suppose. "I appreciate your concern for me, Noxaya."

"It's nothing," I say starting to fall to a sit on the floor. "I'm just not fond of many."

"I can tell," she said and kept on drawing on her sketch pad.

"Say," I begin with the question. "Could you tell me what exactly it is you're doing to Sora's memories? I overheard Larxene but I didn't quite get the jest of it."

I could tell that this was uncomfortable for her to talk about because she immediately lowered her crayons and completely halted her drawing. "Marluxia..." She seemed to swallow her words before continuing, "I'm changing Sora's memories and replacing them with my own inventions. I'm trying to carve myself into his heart where there is no place for me."

"If you do that Marluxia would have Sora all to himself," I say picking at my back pocket for a candy. "I get it now."

"He didn't tell you?" she questioned me.

I simply shook my head, "Must've slipped his mind. Then again..." I went to grab another candy and unwrapped it but it slipped off my hand onto the floor cracking. "Slips aren't allowed," I claim with a smirk as I smash the candy under my foot. I turn to glance at Naminé and smile at her just like she did to me; it was easy to gain a mask from her. It reminded me of one I had already but that one was broken. Until I found whom it belonged to, that wouldn't happen. "And don't worry. I'll see that this doesn't involve you."

"But it already does," she answered my promise leaving me speechless.

"Um," I scratched the back of my head in defeat. "True. Then tell me what could I do for you."

"Why are you doing this anyways?" she asked in disbelief.

"I want to do something for you," I answered simply with a smile. One reflecting her own. "Just like what you've done for me."

"Me?" she repeated in confusion. "What have I done for you?"

I smirked and this one was a mix between my own and hers, "You've kept me company."

I saw her eyes wide in surprise and amazement. "That's all?" Her voice began to stutter, "But I did much wrong here. I don't deserve to be happy."

"What are you talking about?" Noxaya said opening the double doors that led to the next room. "Everyone deserves to be happy." And I left her like that and walked towards Larxene and Axel. Larxene was telling obscenities making me plug one ear. Thankfully because of it, none had noticed my appearance. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Vexen intends to send Sora to his hidden memory!" Larxene yelled not at her but at Axel.

"He's clever much, but we can't let him roam there with Vexen as guide," Marluxia called and pointed at Axel. "Axel, go. Take care of it...in order to prove you're not a...traitor."

Instantly, I saw this mischievous grin come across his features that send a shiver up my spine. "Fine, but I won't listen if you decide to call it off." With his chakrams in hand, he opened a corridor. Glancing my way, he simply grinned, "Don't go snooping in like you tend to do, bumpkin."

He went through but the insult stayed. "B-Bumpkin!?" The ones that were left began talking among themselves and left me be as if I wasn't important. But Axel's words stuck to me, 'don't go snooping around'. Why did it feel like he was meaning the complete opposite? I contemplated it for a bit before opening a corridor and slipping through without them noticing me. Just as I landed I noticed where I was, "Twilight Town." There was something different though. Larxene mentioned something about Sora's hidden memory. This must be the world created from them. I don't know how but I'd landed myself in the interior part of the haunted mansion. I had never really been past town so this place was pretty cool.

"You fool..." Vexen's voice snapped me out of my wonder. He was just on the outside of the hedge and locked door. I leaned against the wall and crept closer to hear better. "That's what you call 'being manipulated'." They started chattering onward about Sora being manipulated by Marluxia and how he and 'his' Riku had sides that were unknown.

"What the hell does he intend by telling him all this?" I murmur to myself.

But suddenly when Vexen's words were suddenly cut, that man's clear voice resounded in with the groans of pain. "Sorry for stopping you at the good part."

Peeking over the edge of the wall, my eyes widened at seeing Axel's chakram trespassing Vexen's body. I was to in shock to draw back or even make myself not visible. I couldn't fathom what he had just done. He...killed one of his own. No, not yet. Vexen fought back but in vain since with one blow he completely vanished.

I gasped seeing him disappear into nothingness. A terror crept its way into my chest at seeing this making me gasp. I held my hand to my lips in order to silence it but it didn't take away my awe.

"Killed?" Axel repeated Sora's words with naught a feign emotion in his voice. "For us to disappear, it means nothing."

I couldn't take it any longer. What he'd done -what Marluxia had ordered from him while Larxene complied- was something that couldn't be left untold. Opening a corridor of darkness, I headed straight for the lower basements were Lexeaus and Zexion were. For some reason I was breathless and arrived gasping out the atrocity I had just witness.

"What's the matter?" Zexion asked holding me by my shoulders. It wasn't until he held me that I noticed that I had been shaking from the fright. But even if he asked me, I couldn't answer at the moment. I was too upset from the scene.

"Noxaya, collect yourself," Lexeaus ordered bringing me back to my senses.

"Vexen." His name felt just like he had been, cold and distant. "Axel vanished him."

Lexeaus' frown deepened, "We are aware."

I turned to Zexion who only nodded. "I noticed his presence gone not long before you arrived."

I was still panting heavily from my uncontrollable anxiety. However, I had gotten over my fear when they snapped me out of it. What surprised me was that the overwhelming feelings had broken my mask leaving me exposed. For the briefest moment I had been left vulnerable and I couldn't hide my emotions.

I took a deep breath before standing straight. Zexion held my arm steadily but I moved aside proving to him that I was fine now. I glanced at Lexeaus when I spoke, "They've gone out of line. Marluxia, Larxene, and..." I gulped from the reminder. "Axel. They're traitors to the organization." I shook my head in disbelief, "What are we to do now?"

"We?" Zexion asked me, curious.

I gritted my teeth, "I won't be joining them. Traitors don't have a place in our goal. I'll remain here with you guys."

Lexeaus nodded at Zexion who only paced about thinking about what should be done. Lexeaus spoke to me in his stead, "We cannot destroy the hero of light but he has lost himself in Marluxia's grasp. What we need to do is clash light against darkness."

"We need that Riku boy," I noticed what he was implying. Lexeaus nodded to my inquiry. I glanced down in thought and bit my bottom lip. If Marluxia succeeded with his plan mine would be left in shambles. I couldn't allowed that. I just could not. "Let me get him."

"No," Lexeaus immediately responded to my offer. "I will bring him. You and Zexion must remain here in case and monitor Marluxia's activity. We can't let him succeed." You're telling me.

"Fine," I agree through gritted teeth. "But let me accompany you at least. I won't interfere; I just want to come as back up." He simply nodded and opened a corridor as he stepped inside. Picking my mask from my inventory and wearing it to conceal myself, I follow behind him.

We arrive at one of basement floors. I'm always wondering where the hell I am since they all look the same. "Where are we now?"

"The third floor of the basement," Lexeaus answered drawing out his axe sword, Skysplitter and slammed it down making the floor shake. In that instant, we heard the doors begin to open ajar. "Stand aside and don't interfere." I listened for once and jumped back onto a shadow that held me high almost touching the ceiling.

Riku came out of the fourth floor and immediately took a stance holding his blade. "That scent. You're another one of those Nobodies."

"You have done thus far," Lexeaus admitted and began talking about Riku's weakness against the darkness. He couldn't harbor it and thus couldn't use it for himself. Without further ado, Lexeaus fought against Riku revealing his monstrous strength. The waves of energy blew against anything in the room. White pots fell and broke from the pressure that he emanated. I almost lost my stance from the sheer power. I couldn't believe the dexterity with which he fought. It was amazing. I can't believe I haven't fought against him before. Then again, I'm pretty sure he would've kicked my ass. And although, by the end of it, both were exhausted. Riku had fought well proving his worth to out cause.

"You're finished!" he exclaimed raising his blade and rushing towards Lexeaus.

"Lexeaus!" I yell in concern jumping down still hidden.

"Don't mock me!" Lexeaus bellowed swinging his axe sword at Riku and catching him right in the abdomen and sending him flying towards the ceiling. I could see the air escape from his tiny body as he gasped and fell right on the floor face down. When he didn't move anymore, I sighed in relief.

He was unconscious. Lexeaus did it.

"You were too much trouble," Lexeaus said with a slight pant.

"We're done here," I whisper approaching Lexeaus with my hand outstretched. Yet when I saw the darkness that emanated from Riku's body I gasp as he changed. Slowly he reached for his blade and disappeared before out eyes. In the span of that second, Riku went through piercing Lexeaus and landing behind him just a few feet before me.

"Too slow." Those mingled voices... Have I heard them before somewhere?

When what happened to Vexen's body began happening to Lexeaus', I gasp in horror. Not him too.

"You are the Superior's..." Lexeaus mumbled as the dark tendrils began to have him. He turned behind him and I could see he was glancing at me with a saddened expression. The first time I had ever seen him express an emotion and it had to be this. "Forgive me Zexion. Forgive me, too, Noxaya. This is a fight I should not have started."

"No..." I murmured as he disappeared.

Riku simply huffed and his nonchalance about it just broke me.

Something took over me. A rage I didn't know I had in me. A rage I couldn't have felt unless I had before. And right now, it was consuming me whole. I clenched my hands in tight fists and gritted my teeth. This bastard. He killed Lexeaus.

"You killed Lexeaus..." I saw him turn towards me amazed that he hadn't before. Was my mask falling? But then again...I wanted blood for what he'd done.

He had to pay.

**Then...kill him too.**

* * *

_**Tan-tan-tan! :D**_

_**Who might that have been talking to Noxaya? :o I wonder ;9**_

_**Well, you'll find out sometime.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**People I think it's obvious by now that I do not check my work once Im done writing. I've been looking into the beta-readers thing and I've been looking for one for his story and basically the rest of my KH Fanfic Saga. Yes there will be more but for now I'm working on this. **_

_**This is sorta like a Road to KH III thing for me so I hope you guys come along for the ride :)**_

_**Now to give thanks to the amazing people who always read and follow along this story.**_

_**Thanks JeffTheKiller24, I caught your review just in time to place it in this chapter as thanks! xD**_

_**Now to what you came for :D**_

* * *

**The Sixth Deceiver Said: A Snake Afraid of a Rat**

* * *

I stood in a mass of darkness. Of pure, deep darkness were I couldn't even see my own hands.

**"You came back to me."**

I look up to see a girl. She looks like me but not at the same time. I've seen her before.

She chuckled giving me chills up my spine. I know I've met her. Definitely.

**"You're blocking me off. How naive. You thought you'd ridden yourself from my presence and for an instant, back then, you had. You had gotten rid of me through your own unconsciousness. Yet no matter what you do I will be there inside of you. So long as you continue to lie, my strength will grow. And since you cannot desist from doing so one day I will take over." **

I felt m head whirl as I blinked returning to where I was. Where was that again? I looked around and saw the overwhelming white. I remember now, I was at Castle Oblivion. But why was I holding my pistols? I glanced down and noticed them in my hands, the barrels smoking. I had fired.

I glanced up to see Riku in his dark form in a fighting stance. He was panting heavily too. Had we been fighting? How in the hell did I not remember this?!

"What?" the mingled voice called out. "Done already?" He smirked and rushed towards me. I reacted just in time to block it by raising my pistols up. But as soon as they made contact, my pistols began cracking and breaking.

"What?" I gasped and jumped back as Riku began to rush for me again. However, before he even reached me, he suddenly stopped. His movements halted all at once and he just fainted and fell to the floor. The darkness that clothed him disappeared and he returned to normal. I stood there but my knees soon became weak and give in. I dropped my pistols but they weren't of any use anymore. I noticed that the attack had completely broken both. They were useless now. I wanted to stand up and take Riku back to Zexion. I wanted to finish the job that Lexeaus had taken, for him. But I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak. What was wrong with me?

**"Your masks are a perfect disguise but they are as fragile as they are strong. It all depends on your emotions. When they are stable your masks are unbeatable. Yet when your heart wavers they shatter like fragile glass."**

I looked beyond Riku's fainted body to see the girl I saw inside my head. She looked exactly like me but not like me at all. I knew her name... What was it...? But the animosity I felt from her, even when I didn't know her, was immense. I couldn't move nor stand up. Even less fight back when she kicked Riku over on his back. She squatted down and caressed his face. A burning feeling reached my stomach and soon my throat. The animosity grew tenfold.

**"What a beautiful boy." **The grin on her face shocked me. **"But he's a burden nonetheless."**

"Leave him alone!" I yelled getting her attention when she stopped her movements.

**"Why should I?" **She stood up and started walking my way. **"He means nothing to you, right? Or could it be that...?"**

"Mm," Riku's waking mumbles.

**"Pretty boy's awake."** She turned to face me with that same smug smirk on her face. I simply frowned at her, daring for her to come near me. **"We'll talk some other time."** With that she disappeared just as Riku was beginning to gain consciousness. I didn't have anything to do here. I had nothing more to do. I staggered to my feet and slipped through a dark corridor and arrived at the lower basement quarters.

At seeing my arrival, Zexion came to me and seated me down. "Lexeaus is gone." I nodded knowing he knew that I had witnessed it.

"I meant to bring him back but..." I couldn't finish.

He nodded in understanding. "The darkness in him took over making him capable of defeating Lexeaus. If he could defeat him then you had no chance in the state you're in."

I clicked my tongue at my weakness. I stood up, "What now?"

Suddenly, a dark corridor opened letting Axel in. I simply glared at him. I had no time for his bull. "Vexen, Larxene, Lexeaus. I wonder who will be next in line?"

"You bastard-!" I started but Zexion stretched his arm before me stopping me from getting to him.

He turned to Axel talking o him in a nonchalant tone, "I thought perhaps it might be you?"

"Me? No way," he waved it off giving his back to us. If Sora didn't deal him, I was as sure as hell going to then. "I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good." He glanced over his shoulder to us, "Nope. I think it'll be Marluxia next. For defying the organization and targeting Sora." They began talking to themselves but I lost track of the conversation soon enough.

They didn't need Riku anymore if Marluxia was to be eliminated by Sora. He was a burden on us now, especially since he defeated Lexeaus. Zexion, of course, is doubtful about fighting Riku simply because he isn't quite the fighting type.

"What about you, bumpkin?" I looked up when Axel addressed me with that forsaken nickname. "From us all, I think you stand a chance against Riku."

"Don't count me in on that," I say unlatching my holsters and throwing them onto the table. I place my hands on my hips and grimace, "As you can see, I don't have my weapons anymore. That Riku broke them when I tried fending off his dark powers. He's a menace alright."

"You're without a weapon? How so sad," Axel mocked.

"It's to good use anyhow," Zexion said catching us both by surprise.

"What?" we both call confused.

Zexion reached for Lexicon and reached into it taking a small pole that was but a tad longer than his palm. The ends were silver with the Nobody insignia on either end while the whole grip was black. He tossed it towards me and I caught swiftly, twirling it in my fingers. It was light. Titanium, perhaps?

"That is Ares," he said and pointed at it to me. "Grab it from the middle handle with both hands." I glanced at him but did as he said nonetheless. The instant I did, the staff expanded to be an inch shorter than me. I twirled it over and around myself practicing with it. "It's made of Orichalcum. It'll be sturdier than your pistols were. It also has other functions-" my finger slightly tapped close to one end making spears expand from the ends and making me jump up surprised. "Like that."

"Sweet," I say tapping the end against the floor making the spears retract back inside. "What else can it do?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was Vexen's creation. He intended it for you but was going to give it to you once we returned." That comment made something inside me curl up and squirm in regret. I could have helped and save him. I instantly turn to glare at Axel who simply raised his arms in fake surrender.

"Don't blame me," he said with a smirk. "Order were orders. I had to gain their trust in order to help strike them down."

"Doesn't condone what you did," I deadpanned at him making Ares retract to its compact form. Zexion nudged my shoulder and passed me a holster for Ares. I whisper a thanks and tie it to my left thigh and put it in place. I stand back up and simply whip my hair into place. "So what now?"

"I'll deal with Riku. For now, though, we wait until Marluxia has fallen," Zexion told me.

"Which, I hope you know, won't be long," Axel called pointing upwards. "I came down from there not long ago. He'll be toast before you know."

"Death to all traitors, huh?" I mumble to myself as I sit down. I suddenly remember something and get up almost tripping on myself.

"What's the matter with you now?" Zexion asked.

"Naminé. What happened with her?"

"Don't worry about her," Axel immediately answered my question. "When Sora takes care of Marluxia they'll meet and she will have what she wanted."

"How can you be so sure that he'll win?"

Axel didn't answer but instead lowered his gaze and sighed. He opened a corridor of darkness and escaped without answering my question. "Bastard..." But as soon as he left, the castle began to rumble and quake making me hang on to the wall. "What was that...?"

"Marluxia is no more," Zexion said opening a corridor and turning to me. "Stay here. It'll be safer."

"Are you crazy?!" I shout at him. "I'm not letting what happened to Lexeaus and Vexen happen to you too!"

"I'll be fine," he said. "I've got to say that from all the members you were the most reliable of all. If I had a heart, I guess what I feel towards you would what they call 'fondness'." With that last comment he left. I can't believe him. They're all crazy with a death wish. I couldn't just stand there but if I went after Zexion, I would most likely get in his way. The only other person who needed me was her. I opened a dark corridor and headed towards where Naminé was.

It was white. A white room again. Yet this one was different from the others. Pods laid in rows behind a huge one. All of them were closed but it appeared that only a few were still active.

Hearing a creaking behind me, I immediately grabbed Ares and expanded it tapping the back against the floor at the same time to expand the spear. The feminine yelp I heard made me realize whom I had pointed it at. My eyes widened at seeing Naminé standing there in shock with a sharp spear inches away from her face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I say taking back Ares and tapping it twice against the floor to retract it all back to normal size. "I just reacted."

"I-It's okay, Noxaya." She let out a nervous chuckle, I scared her. "I'm glad you came back."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," I apologize using her mask to convey myself. "I was worried about Zexion and the others. My efforts were in vain though, Lexeaus is gone. Zexion went off to face Riku and although I wanted to help he blew me off. He doesn't need my help. So I came to you."

"Thank you," she said.

I smiled and turned to the huge pod behind us. "Is this him...? Sora, I mean."

"Yes," she answered walking to stand beside me. "Him and his friends have decided to sleep so that I can correct the wrongs I have done."

"You're rearranging his memories back?" I asked turning to her.

"Yes." She walked closer to the pod and placed a hand upon it. "But you that my help isn't the only thing necessary. To be completely whole Sora needs his other half."

"Other half?" I inquire. "Sora has a Nobody?"

Naminé nodded and turned to me, "You know him. As of now, though, Sora's in no need of him. But when the time come, he will need to return to Sora."

I nodded in understanding, "I cannot stay with you Naminé. At least not now."

"I understand," Naminé said and walked forth towards me. "You're mission is a complicated one but I comprehend that it must be done." She reached into her pocket and took something she held in between her grasp. "I would like to bestow something upon you. Would you allow me to do so?" I nodded with a small grin. "Would you kneel before me?" I did as she asked and took a knee before her making me a head shorter than her. "Close your eyes." I bowed my head and did as I was told. I heard a tinkling and then felt her place something over my head and on my neck and then felt it fall upon my bosom. "You can open them now."

I do and glanced down. The necklace she gave me lays silently on me but jingles making a distinctive sound as I stand. I grab it in my hand and inspect it closely. It had three different color beads. A light blue bead on the left, a pink bead on the middle, and a green bead on the right; all of a creamy color. In between each there are two white opal gems shaped like fine, slim, and pointed canine teeth. It hung from her neck in a simple, thin leather strap that she'd tied before hand.

"And this?"

"A present," she answered smiling. "For believing in me and never giving up on me."

I smiled and place it under my shirt. "Thank you Naminé. I'll treasure it forever."

My comment seemed to make her smile wider. "I have to stay here and watch over Sora. Are you really going back to the Organization?"

I nodded, "I still have things I must take care of there. If I hadn't I would stay."

"I see," she grabbed my hands tenderly. "Please be careful. Those Nobodies...they're not of trust."

"I'll be fine," I say and turn to leave. "Goodbye Naminé."

"Goodbye..." she murmured but that was all I heard. I left right after yet I think I saw something glint in her wrist.

* * *

I arrived at the lower basement quarters. I couldn't find them; neither Zexion nor Riku. They must be somewhere inside the world of memories. I can't enter that world.

**"You're essence impedes you from entering those worlds created from the essence of others. It clashes with them making you unable to."**

"Shut up!" I yell at the girl inside my head. A sudden jerk in me took my attention. "What-"

But my words were cut off when I heard the distinctive whooshing of a dark corridor opening. I turned to see a moribund Zexion. I run up to him intending to help but he pushes me away holding one of my shoulder with his hand.

"Hide," he murmurs.

"What...?"

"Hide yourself," he whispers to me. "Use your masks and hide." My eyes widened at his warning and unconsciously did as he asked me. I could tell he could see me still because he pushed me away. I stumbled back and tripped on my feet from being pushed and I ended up sitting down. "That boy... Nobody's won the darkness like he has. It's impossible!" He was talking about Riku. Had Riku beat him black and white like he had Lexeaus?

Suddenly another dark corridor opened as both Axel and the Riku replica appeared. Zexion claimed that they could use the replica to rid themselves of the real thing. However, Axel seemed to put different things in his mind. I couldn't move away or move at all. For some reason this atmosphere was oppressing.

"You know, he's a good place to start as any," Axel enticed the replica.

"You can't do this!" Zexion yelled but was caught by the replica by his collar. I gasped but closed my mouth by putting my hands over it. They couldn't see me but they could hear me. Zexion wanted me to hide. Had he sense some kind of danger why didn't he safe himself instead of me? Why?!

The replica started emanating a dark essence as it started to swallow Zexion's remaining powers. Soon he too started to vanish, just like Lexeaus and Vexen had right before her eyes.

"So sorry Zexion," Axel said in pseudo sorrow. "You just found out way too much."

My breathing was getting heavy and my eyes were pushing back tears. It was too much for me. I could feel my mask beginning to fall but it couldn't happen. I squished my eyes shut focusing all my being into it. I had to stay hidden. I couldn't let them find me. Axel... Axel, he...

He scares me.

I felt his gaze bearing into me. He was looking at me. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

I heard him speak, "You'll find Riku in here." I hear a swishing sound; he must have given the replica a card. I didn't know to where though. "If you defeat him, you'll get what you want." His words were followed by silence but soon steps began and faded away as the door opened and closed.

I heard more steps that halted very close to me. Who was it? Had the replica found me to absorb my powers too? Or was it-

I opened my eyes and my hands remained tightly on my mouth as I cringed. Axel.

He had squatted down to my level, almost glancing at me in the eyes. His hand reached towards me and quickly snatched at my neck grabbing a hold of it. I let go of my mouth and grabbed his hand that held tightly to my trachea. I knew then that he had intended to erase my hiding mask by surprising me. He knew I was here the whole time.

"Well, well, well," he said with a rasp to his voice as he stood up and took me with him my feet barely touching the floor. "Another mouse in hiding."

"Ax..." the name wouldn't escape from beyond my throat. It came as half a croak and cough. It was hard to breath.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," he said pressing harder on my trachea. "I could easily squash your throat in my hand. All I want you to do is listen," he said in a whisper. He suddenly shoved me onto the wall taking whatever air was left in my lungs. My eyes started getting watery from the exertion. He really wanted to kill me. I could suddenly feel his breathing beside my ear. "Now look here, I wish I could but I can't kill you. You, like me, were given a secret order from the higher ups. So if I were to finish you here!-" he punctuated the statement by pushing harder on my throat for a slight second almost making me lose consciousness. "It'll be troublesome for me. So, I'll have you keep your mouth shut about what happened hear to avoid me the trouble." He threw me onto the floor letting me finally catch my breath. Cough after cough came as oxygen finally entered my system again. I turned to glare at him but he simply did the same. "Don't go around with an idea that I trust you like all the others did. You're a sneaky bitch that I don't wanna deal with. So if you just keep your mouth shut, I won't have to make up the lame excuse that you turned against the organization. We wouldn't want any more casualties, do we bumpkin?" he cooed the last sentence. "Leave this place. Go back to Twilight Town and remain there. I will come get you when my business is done. And remember," he said getting to the door. "Don't try anything funny. I can tell when you're using those masks. I can find you. You can't go run and tell somebody. Who'd believe you? After all, you're just a puny little sidekick. They would completely trust me before you."

With that last statement he left me there. Barely alive but breathing.

* * *

_**Twice in one day?! I must be having a spurt of inspiration xD**_

_**Hoped you liked it. I'm still gonna write today so perhaps you could expect more. **_

_**So please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Third chapter on a roll! :D **__**This is the best inspiration I've ever had! **__**I hope you are enjoying this!**_

_**Now to what is new!**_

* * *

**The Seventh Deceiver Said: The Reunion**

* * *

I sat there in the lower basement quarters for the longest time. I didn't know what about Axel's words frightened me the most. That he wanted to kill for real or that he spared me only because he was not told to do so. This only confused her on the image she had of him even more. Was he simply a puppet whose strings were being pulled by Saix and Xemnas or did he feign that as well and had actually the strongest will of them all?

"I don't know..." I murmur to myself. "I simply don't know anymore."

**"How feeble your mind is, child."**

I flinched at hearing her voice outside of my head. It was her again. I didn't even look up anymore. I didn't care for her. I just wanted to know what I was doing here again.

**"You have a mission to accomplish. The job that was given to you. You are a woman of your word, after all."**

"This is too much for me." I hated to admit my weaknesses but I couldn't deny it. These overwhelming emotions were too much. They shattered my being making me unable to function properly. "I can't do this anymore."

**"You're scared of the Organization now. I understand that but there are people who don't understand that fear."** She scoffed, **"More like they are unaware of it. They are oblivious for whom they work. I thought you were fond of them. Those two little ones."**

A sudden image of the two she referred to came to my mind.

_"Xaya nee-chan!"_

_"Noxaya-san."_

"Xion. Roxas."

**"Yes them. You seem to be fond of them, right? I wonder what would happen if they were left alone in that place. Especially with that man, Axel."**

"No..." I claim standing straighter.

I hear her chuckling behind my ear. **"Then what are you going to do?"**

"I'm returning," I say with a new determination in me. "I won't leave them alone to suffer. They need to know..."

**"To know what exactly?"** Her voice was now back inside my head.

_"Thank you."_ It was Naminé's voice that came to my mind at that question. _"For believing in me and not quitting on me."_

"They need to know what happiness is," I answer to her. "Just like Naminé should too."

I heard her laugh lightly as she whispered, **"What foolishness when they're not even your friends."** After that, she seem to have faded away.

I needed to go back there. I couldn't leave them alone. "And you're wrong..." I whisper to her as if she could hear me. "I want them to be." I sighed. I needed to wait for Axel at Twilight Town but I couldn't go back yet. There was one last thing I needed to do. I need to finish my job.

Pulling my hood over my head, I stretched my arm out and materialized one of my masks. The first one I ever was to my disposal before I even new that I created them. It was cut in the middle, the left side was black while the white was white. But on either side there was an opposite color design of a half circle made of three triangles with round ends. On the left side, white pieces held in place a slash on the temple that came a bit towards the white part but didn't touch it. Another right above the eyes and three little triangles beneath the eye. Unlike my others this one was round and it concealed my face and with the hood my hair was out of sight. As long as I was concealed I would be fine.

I opened a corridor of darkness and stepped through. I arrived at the main floor of Castle Oblivion in which two people stood waiting.

"An Organization member!" the smallest, a mouse, bellowed and summoned his Keyblade. But the man I knew as DiZ stopped him who stretched his arm before the mouse to stop him.

"It means us no harm," he assured him and turned to me. "Your lot sure made quite a mess through this Castle."

"It wasn't in my plans-" I noted how my voice distorted from normality. This mask seemed to be broken as well. More so than the one Naminé reminded me off. This one was a half of another. I only had half of it completely: the dark side of me. The lying me. "But nonetheless, it was necessary."

He nodded once, "Did you obtain anything?"

Out of my pocket I pick out a key card and fling it at him. He easily catches it and glances it over. "I didn't find the room but I found this information. It might have what you're looking for." I stood straight and out stretched my hand, "I've done my end of the bargain."

"And I am a man of my word," he answers and reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bunny doll. It seemed worn out since it was missing one black button eye. However, it was pretty much in good shape. It was a teal color except for it's face and stomach which were white. "He bestowed this upon me. He said that you would know by it that they were alright." He tossed it to me and I caught it with no problem. I didn't even took a chance to look at it and simply stowed it in the inside pocket of my cloak.

"That looks like one of those Bunny Children!" the mouse bellowed. He knew them?

"It is a toy but yes, the resemblance is uncanny," DiZ answered him. "For this child comes from your half-brother's world."

"From Oswald's!?" he exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Wait, he said half-brother? Then he must be the infamous King of Disney Town, Mickey Mouse. "I didn't come from there. My original self did."

"Then..." Mickey called in understanding. "You're a Nobody."

I nod, "I've come here to simply accomplish my job."

"Which is not done with yet," DiZ intervened. Even through my mask I glared at his omnipotent statement. He sounded like such a control freak. "I presume you have seen in the state Sora now stands?"

"I have," I answer not letting the venom slip from my lips. "What does he have to do with me?"

"I can help you to further contact yourself through your other self's past," he added. "What I ask of you is aid in arranging Sora's memories back to how they were. After all, you have contact with his other half." His Nobody? "Will you accept?"

I scoffed. "As long as the bargain is kept."

"As I said, I am a man of my word."

I nodded and just then the door began to open. Mickey rushed over and stood there when it opened. I clicked my tongue when I saw who came through.

"You!?" Riku bellowed summoning Break to Dawn.

"No! Stop, Riku!?" Mickey called holding his hand. "She's an ally."

"She's part of those Nobodies!" Riku bellowed.

"And she is part of my crew," DiZ called.

Riku's brow furrowed confused but then he understood. "You're a mole."

"I prefer counterspy but mole is fine as well," I say with a scoff. I turn to DiZ, "Then it is settled."

"Naminé will keep in contact with you," DiZ said as if dismissing me. I took it and opened a dark corridor to take me to Twilight Town.

I stood in the plaza before the entrance to the train station. Looking over the veranda and towards the sunset make me a bit nostalgic. Seeing how I was along I pulled out the toy bunny inside my cloak and held it in my hands as I examined it.

Ever since I awoke there seemed to be a part of me that turn amnesiac. I couldn't really remember much of myself or who I used to be at least. I remembered plenty though except my name.

"I used to live in Wasteland were Oswald the Lucky Rabbit rules," I repeat to myself what I always did. By doing this, I think I sort of remembered what I did and caught sight of things I didn't. "I ran away because I became mad at him. I ended up with some witch. I think her name was Maleficent. And there I met...that boy. He was bipolar."

He reminds me of Riku.

"And as I traveled I also met many people and also got a pet. He was black and very lively."

It reminds me of Echo.

"I also met this trio. They were funny and pretty clumsy but with the mask of that boy I could bring part of myself to the surface."

He reminded me of...

"Sora."

"You did know him." I turn at hearing that menacing voice and face Axel with that smug look on his face. I glared him down but his smirk didn't disappear. "For one you listened to our grown ups."

"Fuck off."

"Whoa!" he said with a great wave of his hand. "Calm down, harpy. I don't like you either."

"Something that we agree on," I retort with a sneer.

"Ditto," Axel said and scratched the back of his head. "It took awhile for us to get things done. We might've overstayed. We have to return to the castle soon."

"I thought you didn't want me back there."

"Believe me, I don't," he agreed nonchalantly. "But you were hand chosen by the Superior. If something happened to you, I'd be turned into a Dusk. Or worse."

"What could be worse?" I asked rhetorically.

"Becoming you."

The sentence took me off guard and confused me to a new level. "What do you mean?" I ask him sincerely for an answer.

"You're on a leash," he said feigning to pull an imaginary rope on his neck. "You're basically the Organization's dog. Following orders when you're not even part of us."

"So what if I'm not part of you-" I cross my arms and frown. "At least I don't have the horrible commitment of being part of them. The forcefulness is horrendous. Especially with that workaholic of Saix. Has he never heard a vacation?"

"He's uptight alright but that's just him."

"Huh?"

That sounded...familiar.

_"He's just uptight like that. But once you get to know him he's not as bad."_

I turn to Axel more confused than ever. That comment...I've heard it before. And I could swear that it was from Axel as well. But I've never met Axel before all this ordeal. What was happening?

"What's the matter? Brain finally turned into mush?"

And he was back to normal. "Don't be a douche. At least do me a favor and not act like you normally would around me; not when we're around the children."

"Children, huh?" Axel called and glanced away into the sunset. "I wonder how Roxas has been doing?"

"I've been wondering the same thing about Xion as well," I sigh while leaning onto the veranda's parapet. "Let's agree that we have in common is that we both have someone back there who appreciates us in the tad least."

"Agreed," he muttered.

I sigh and let my focus wonder into the sunset with my worries. A sudden breeze comes along and sways my hair. I can see the red tips of it mingle with the sunset as they gleam. How curious...

"That bunny..." My eyes wondered to him as he stood a bit away from me staring at the same sunset. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it laying around here." I'm surprised at how fast I can make up lies nowadays. Sometimes I almost believe them myself. "Some kid must've dropped it. I think it's sorta cute so I guess I'm keeping it."

"How childish of you."

"What can I say?" I say with a snarky smirk but attitude returning to me. "I have a child's heart which isn't unexpected. Your cold heart is, though, considering your element is fire."

He scoffed, "Remember our deal, bumpkin. You say nothing and I don't let my instincts take over and accidentally drop you off this balcony right now."

I lift my hands in fake surrender, "Fine, fine. You're such a killjoy."

"You can return to the castle. I'm going to hang out some more here," he said starting to walk away.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I ask.

"Since when do you care?" he asked back waving a hand at me and leaving.

He was right. What did I care? Thing is I wasn't mad about his comment. I don't know what I felt. Most likely nothing. I sigh and open a dark corridor and head to my room.

Inside the dark corridors, though, I began hearing a distinctive sob. A girl's sobbing. I couldn't tell who but it reminded me of someone else's. It made me cringed with a pit I didn't have but imagined to. Opening an exit where I think the crying is coming from, I end up in Xion's room.

"Oh shoot," I mutter under my breath seeing her curled up in a ball and on her bed. I entered uninvited. How impolite of me.

Her head shoots up at hearing my entrance and I can see the worry in her face which quickly changes into amazement when she sees me.

"Xaya nee-chan?" she says as if in disbelief.

"Yeah, Xion. It's me," I say not wanting to take in a talk about knocking and what not.

She jumped out of bed and rushed over to me in an embrace taking me by surprise. "It's really you Xaya!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I call out completely taken aback. "What's the matter!?"

"They said that everybody at Castle Oblivion had vanished!" Xion called as she buried her face into my shirt. "I thought you were gone for good!"

Had the Dusks reported early to them? They must have missed Axel and her. Then again it could have been Axel's doing. Pulling her to arms length, I give her a smile while using Naminé's mask. "I'm okay, Xion. And I'm back too. Now could you tell me what I've missed these past three weeks?"

And we spent most of that night talking, well mostly her. How she had taken missions with Roxas and how they ate ice cream at Twilight Town at the end of each. Of how she managed to summon the Keyblade with his help. Of how Roxas fell asleep not long after we left for Castle Oblivion and had woken up some days ago.

"And now..." Xion said with a somber face. This must be what's bothering her. "I can't summon the Keyblade anymore."

"You what?" I ask stunned.

She nodded fervently to make her point. "It's been some days now and I can't summon it. I've tried and tried but it just won't come to me!"

Her sobbing restarted again. I was baffled and it was hard for me to work with her like this. "Oi! Xion! Calm down!" She looked up at me as I was left with nothing to say. I scratched the back of my head thinking and said, "I'll work with you for now so that you time to relearn how to use it. I can't catch hearts from Heartless but I can at least help you with them so that you won't get hurt."

"Really?"

I nod, "For now that's as much as I can do. But I can't help you much more than that. If you still have problems, you should talk to Roxas. He does use the same weapon as you after all."

She let's out a sigh and looks away, "I don't know. I've been trying but he's never there. I'm sure I'd be a nuisance if I ask anyways."

"Of course not!" I huff in retort. "He should be considerate enough to lend a helping hand. He's very nice after all."

"Yeah," Xion said with a thin smile. "He is."

I smile back and ruffle her hair playfully. "Cheer up. It'll work out somehow."

"Yeah, I will," she said a bit happier than before. I stand up and head for the door. "Xaya nee-chan. One of these days I'll take you to eat ice cream with us too. It's great!"

I chuckle, "I'll hold you to that promise."

I go out and start heading to my room but I just had to run into the one person I didn't want to. "So it's not only Axel that fails to report in a time fashion."

"He kept me back," I say as I pass on the blame.

"It seems so," he said. Whoa, did he actually believe me? "Axel said the same thing."

"He...He did?" I repeat in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter though. I expect your report by tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," I say waving my hand as he walked past me and leaving. I can't believe him. I don't even get a break. I walk into my room and slam the door shut. Immediately, I jump into my bed and curl up against its softness. I missed my bed. I missed my room.

_"Xaya nee-chan!"_

I missed the people.

**"You're childish."**

My eyes widen at hearing her again. This time she didn't appear to be in my head but she wasn't anywhere near me either. I sit up and look straight into my mirror and notice myself reflection's hair being black. I gasp and immediately stand up and start walking to it. At facing my reflection I noticed that the girl in black stood in place of my reflection.

**"You don't seem to be aware of me yet. You should be warned though that I don't play nice with other people. You saw what I did to that Riku boy when he sought help from the darkness. Who knows,"** she raises her hands in nonchalant oblivion. **"Perhaps while you're with her, I could accidentally do something to that dear friend of yours." **

"What?" I say in disbelief.

**"To Roxas?"**

My fist clenches at her threat. "Shut up."

**"Maybe that girl...Xion?"**

_**"Don't you dare!"** _

Along with my bellow, an earsplitting cracking echoes in my room. The pain doesn't come though, even when my fist going through and shattering the mirror was the cause of it. I felt the warm blood flow from the wounds down my arm but it doesn't hurt.

Pain doesn't register. Not when she just threatened my friends. I wouldn't allow it.

"I won't let you do that. I won't allow it, Hotaru."

* * *

_**Whoa...**_

**Well that escalated quickly x) Here's the third chapter. My hand freaking hurts from writing so much in one day :D but it was worth it.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**My hand hurt so much after that triple upload from some days ago x) But now I'm all better, although I could be doing better things I'm here for you guys :D**_

_**Now to thank the awesome people:  
xXChaoticOrderXx for the follow of both this story and Little Miss of Deceive  
And to JeffTheKiller24, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and Leopardsplash for the awesome reviews! xD**_

_**Now the the next chapter~**_

* * *

**The Eighth Deceiver Said: A Bitter Sweet Memory**

* * *

"Ah!" Xion exclaimed at seeing me the next morning. It wasn't much me but the fact that she saw my bandaged hand. "What happened?"

"Um..." I scratched my cheek with that same hand without noticing and immediately put it back down. I wince at the fast movement. "I...had a little accident. That's all."

"But it's your whole forearm," she muttered concerned as she carefully lifted my left arm. "When did happen?"

"Last night but I'm fine, believe me," I assure her and open a dark corridor leading to Twilight Town. "Now we should leave before everyone else comes along and they start nagging as well."

"But-"

"No buts!" I called interrupting her and we head towards the forest's entrance.

Once we step through we fine the place and its surroundings quite damaged. "What the hell?" I say touching one of the breaking branches that falls at the touch. We keep walking seeing some more devastation on the way, "Looks like a tornado came through here." Suddenly, I bump into Xion when she had stopped.

"Not..." Xion muttered something but I only caught the beginning.

"What? Why did you stop moving?" I say looking at her.

"Not a tornado!" she says pointing straight ahead but before any of us could see it, we get swept away into a near tree trunk and fall to the floor.

I cough and glance up holding my stomach. I couldn't see what attacked us but I could see the shadow. There was something there but we couldn't see it. "Get up," I grunt picking Xion up by her waist to a stand. I take out Ares but extend it a second too late as the monster lashes at me once more throwing me away from Xion. Luckily this time I was more on guard and didn't crash into any flora.

The thing though keeps its attention towards Xion as if she were its target all this time. I try to catch up as it crashes her further and further away from me. But before I can even take ten steps toward her, some kind of vine traps me in place by grabbing my ankle. I turn about to see what caught me only to be lashed at with more whips as the first one held me in place. I swing Ares aimlessly trying to get them away but its useless.

"Damn you!" I call and pierce the one at my feet with the spear. Its twists in pain and lets go but no sooner do I do this that more sprout from the ground. I simply turn to run but more vines had taken the time to latch themselves from tree to tree not letting me through. I start slashing through them but to no avail as more keep coming and replacing them.

I suddenly hear explosions from the other side and my mind plummets. Xion.

**"Told you so."**

That bastard... I could hear her but I didn't see her. M grip on Ares tightens. She'd be dead if I did.

**"I could kill her whenever I want. I'll do whatever it takes for you to become what you were suppose to be."**

I can feel anger wavering inside me as I raise Ares and start slashing at the vines again. I need to get to Xion fast. If I didn't what Hotaru could do...would be-

"Step aside!" I spin on my heels but I can't see the one who bellowed at me. All I see is a burst of flames that incites me to fall back just before it hits the vine wall. It burns up and vanishes. I can't think of who did that or why but instead I rush into the courtyard of the Haunted Mansion and see Xion looking around panting and her body all tattered.

"Xion!" it wasn't her voice but of the person beside her who ran instantly to her side. The rage from her mind disappeared as her eyes cleared. It'd been Roxas but he gets in the way and gets hurt by the Heartless instead.

"Don't just stand there." I look up to catch Axel as he throws his chakram at it, making it stay put down for a minute. I run up to Xion as he goes to Roxas. "You came to help but get beat up instead!"

"Xion!" Roxas calls to her.

"She's out of energy," I say taking a good look at her as I leave Ares aside to pick her upper body up.

"We gotta take care of that guy first," Axel called as he gets up along with Roxas. He turns to me, "Stay with her." It surprised since I've never seen them fight, the way they defeated the Heartless. Especially Roxas, I had seen that way of fighting before. So clumsy and so impulsive. Soon enough, though, they defeat it and the heart travels back to Kingdom Hearts.

I hold Xion as they start coming back and just then she starts grumbling in pain and awareness. "Easy there, Xion," I mutter as I help her up while she opens her eyes. She sits up by her own just as Roxas offers her an almost expired elixir. I chuckle softly at his naivete.

"We took care of the Heartless, so you don't have to worry about it," Axel called pointing his thumb at where it had been.

Xion simply stared at Axel before asking, "...Who's this...?"

I sigh in relief as she gets up and Roxas starts introducing them for the first time. Roxas turns to me with the same expression that Xion had given Axel. "Um..."

That's true. Roxas and I have never properly met. I knew him beforehand so I didn't bother on introducing myself. "That's right. My name's Noxaya. Before when you were all dazed you could somewhat say my name. It was kinda cute. You called me Noxaya-san."

"I-I did?" Roxas said embarrassed. I chuckle, he was still kinda cute.

"Oh that's right," Axel called not in the least interested. "You used to when you didn't even know my name."

"That's because I was the one who found him," I call wanting to give an edge to his already moody attitude.

"You...did?" Roxas inquired confused.

Shit. I shouldn't have mention that. "Y-Yeah. But I didn't know you at all. I just found you about the time Xemnas did," I muse trying to squiggle my way out of this with a badly put lie.

Badly as it was, though, he still believed it and went over to Xion to help her. By now, though, she was fine and thanks to the Elixir, she was better than before.

"Thanks for coming to help me," she said referring to the two guys. I couldn't help but fidget knowing I didn't do anything at all. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand and with a grand smile on her face she said, "Thank you too, Xaya nee-chan."

She's saying that to make me feel better. I knew it and she knew I knew but I went along with her nonetheless. "You're welcome."

"Ah!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed. "I know what we should do! Let's go and have some ice cream."

"Yeah!" Xion agreed enthusiastically.

"Where to?" I asked a bit curious.

"You'll see," Xion said with a bit too much fun in her voice. "Can it be a surprise? Oh, can we blindfold you and take you there?"

"Yeah, that'd be a su-"

"No." I couldn't believe how deadpanned that had sounded. However, I didn't want to be blindfolded. One of the most irrational things that terrified me was the darkness. I couldn't stand it. It was silent, obnoxious, and utterly petrifying. Being blinded by others was something I didn't want to experience again. Noticing how harsh my words had been, I quickly return to a softer demeanor with a mask, "I'll close my eyes but no one's coming close my face."

"Um..." Xion muttered a bit confused but shook her head and smiled again. "That'll work as well, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Roxas said puzzled by my reaction as well but followed her lead nonetheless.

"I'll go buy the ice cream," Axel offered as he started leaving through a dark corridor. "I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure," Roxas answered as he opened one for ourselves.

"Would you close your eyes now?" Xion asked as she held her hand for mine. "Don't worry, I'll lead you there."

For some reason, I wasn't faithful of anybody guiding me without me seeing what was there. I just had this eerie feeling about it. I gulped pushing it back and closed m eyes letting the dark engulf the colors that I saw. I took a deep breath and held out my hand feeling as she grabbed it in hers and started guiding me.

I felt the familiar sensation of walking through the corridors took over me for a few minutes before we exited again. At once I felt the same warmth on my skin but there was a light breeze that brushed against my skin. It felt nice.

"Can I open them now?" I ask childishly following as Xion took me a few steps forth.

"No! Not yet!" Xion called guiding me. "I'll tell you when."

With a few steps later, she left me standing there and just then I heard the whooshing of a corridor opening. "You're here. That was fast." I giggled, surprising how that menacing aura Axel had with me completely disappeared when he was with them.

"Now?" I ask getting a little impatient but not showing it.

"Okay..." Xion said with awe and expectation as she lead me a bit further. "Step onto this and don't move from there."

"And we mean it, don't move," Roxas emphasized. I cringed my nose in anxiety. Where the hell had they taken me?

"Now?" I ask one last time.

"Open them up."

I slowly flutter my eyes open to see the beautiful sunset that could be seen from up here. My body suddenly froze. From...up here? My eyes dwindle downward and I gasp grabbing my throat as I see the floor of the train station stories down. It was getting hard for me to breath.

"Well, what do you think?" Xion asked. I barely even heard her. My blood was pounding in my ears so hard and fast that I could barely make out what was around me.

"Noxaya?" Roxas' voice traveled in a buried sound. It sounded far away. Was I drowning or something? That's how it sounded.

Suddenly all my blood ran cold and I felt like I was going to faint. I couldn't stand it. It was so unbearable. The dismay and horror she felt was something that was overwhelming her completely. I seriously felt I was going to die.

"Hey, are you-"

"Don't touch me!" I shriek and take a step back to avoid whomever was touching me. But when my foot didn't touch ground again, I couldn't help what came to my mind.

_"Not again."_

I feel something -someone- grab a hold of my arm keeping me from falling off. I can't help but squirm and fight against whomever was holding me. I didn't want this. People betray people. I knew it because it was one person who deceived me the most. One person who-

I suddenly felt a jerk again as they pulled up and held me up. Once I felt myself secure on safe ground, I held onto whomever was that got me up there. I felt my heavy breathing starting to slowly calm down as the blood in my ears begin to go away making me able to hear the worried cries of the young ones.

"W-What...?" I murmur into whomever I was against.

"What happened?" Roxas asked more than confused.

"You were acting so strange," Xion added to his statement.

"I-I don't know," I say confused myself.

"You looked like you were completely terrified." I glanced up and feel the blood rush to my face. The one who'd reach out first, picked me upward, and now held me was Axel. He was glancing down at me and still holding me onto him perhaps concerned that I would jump off if I had the chance. Only then did I notice how tightly I was holding onto him and immediately let go of him. I don't move though, terrified indeed that I might fall off. "You don't like heights."

"I-It's a phobia of mine," I admit, unbelievably against my will. "It's been with me. I hate them."

"Can you stand?" Xion asked concern leaking from her voice. I gave her a small smile but couldn't answer. I tried standing up but my legs wouldn't react. They wouldn't even listen to me.

I heard Axel sigh before he moved his hand underneath my knees and behind my back. "It's quite the phobia alright." He gently led me to one of the openings in the clock tower that was wide enough to sit her there and far enough from the edge to calm her down. The space was in between were Roxas and him would usually sit. "There, is that far enough to your liking princess?" His voice somehow acerbic yet hidden beneath feigned concern. That's how it sounded to her yet his effort alone surprised her.

"Y-Yeah, this is okay," I say hiding my face underneath my hood. I glanced over at Xion and smile at her to assure her I was fine. Her sour look doesn't go away even when they sit down on the edge of the tower, goodness knows how.

"Here." Axel passes me one of the bluish colored ice creams he bought. Taking it a give a smile and thank him as he passes the rest to the others. I give it a lick and notice something odd about it. I've tasted this before.

"It's salty...but sweet," I murmur and apparently was by Roxas.

"Right?" he asked with a grin on his face. "It's unusual but it's good."

"Yeah," I say with a faint smile and continue eating it. Soon enough, though, they catch Xion's distressing mood. Before long, she tells them the same thing she told me about not being able to summon her Keyblade.

"Xaya nee-chan's been with me so far to help me get rid of the Heartless but that doesn't help me meet the quota," Xion said with a brief sigh.

"Then how about doing missions together?" Axel suggested giving them all a bright idea. I snicker at their childishness as they continue talking. While we were all confessing some of our frustrations -mostly about Saix being a douche- I notice that a small dark corridor opens near Xion.

Bouncing out comes Echo, whom, surprisingly enough, I hadn't seen since I left for Castle Oblivion. Strangest thing yet is that he goes straight for her.

"H-Hey, there bucko," Xion said a bit down still as the Dusk licked her face.

"You've made a good friend in him, haven't you?" I asked slightly tilting my head to see them better.

"He's missed you this whole time," Xion said lifting him up so that he could see me. He started whining because he doesn't like being lifted up but the moment he saw me his whole demeanor changed as he barked happily and wagged eager to be my side. "Alright, I get it." She placed him on the ground as he trotted happily towards me and jumped to sit on my curled body.

He looked up and licked my hands which held melted water from the ice cream I hadn't been eating much of. "I've missed you too, Echo."

"Why you do keep that thing again?" Axel asked.

"It's a great companion besides you guys. Don't know if you've noticed but there's not much camaraderie around that place," I say slowly petting him as he stays put and eats chunks of my ice cream.

"Speaking of which," Axel commented just as he finished his ice cream. "We should be heading back soon."

"True," I agree acerbically speaking. "I've got reports to redo as well." I slowly place my legs over the edge of the window while Echo jumped down from me and climbed down of it careful not to get anywhere near the edge. I held onto the wall as I walked my way towards the dark corridor from where I was.

Soon enough it led us back home and we went our different ways. Tomorrow they would be working tomorrow, leaving me to wander on my own.

We went our separate ways and I left to my own. Walking aimlessly through the halls I soon found myself crossing paths with Saix. I was hoping that perhaps he would just walk past me like he did all the others. Boy was I wrong.

"The Superior has been questioning about your work ethics, Mamba," he asked once he was past me with a acid tone to his voice. I didn't get it. How could a guy with no heard speak with such hatred?

"Really?" I call with a fake innuendo. I have no idea what he's talking about in reality. "How come?"

"You've been hanging about with No. XIII and XIV too much. They're naivete has rubbed off on you," he explained.

I scoffed, "Yeah right. I don't know about you but that mission at C.O. killed my mood. Specially Axel since he's the one with a death wish towards me." My voice oozes venom much like said person had back then. "Personally, I wouldn't mind doing him off the game. If you know what I mean."

"For now your orders are others." His comment made me turn about to face the back of his head that was glancing over his shoulder. "There's a world were there are nothing but left overs of people, inventions, and the sorts. Your orders are to go there and eliminate your objective."

"A person?" I asked not really wanting to know. "Sure. Who's it gonna be?"

"Oswald, the Luck Rabbit."

* * *

**_It's quite short but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. We'll see how the next chapter goes too :)_**

**_Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm loving them xD_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I'm really liking this story and I really want to finish it before I go back to school and it starts taking most of my time. College is gonna be a biatch! xD**_

_**So for now I'm leaving you guys with this one. **_

* * *

**The Ninth Deceiver Said: The Bearer of the Keys**

* * *

I laid in my bed patting Echo and repeating in my mind what Saix had said to me.

_"Oswald?" I repeated nonchalantly but inside, my mind was reeling uncontrollably. _

_"Yes. Eliminate him. He's a threat that shouldn't exist." He had turned to go but turn once more towards me with a threat, "Don't start getting soft. I've witness what it's been doing to you. It's unacceptable and if it is to continue then we might have no choice but to rid ourselves of your burden."_

Afterwards, the words and snarky comments I could have said were stuck in my tongue. I couldn't retort a single thing at that threat. I sigh, at least I've got worse problems to worry about than Axel and his petty bluff.

I was starting to wonder whether I could manage this one though. It was one thing to betray members whom I didn't know but go on and attack those I once knew back when I was somebody. I sighed again out of frustration.

Let me way this down first.

If I do, I would kill one of the people that meant something to the person I once was.

If I don't, I would end up being killed myself most likely.

Getting killed over it wasn't worth it for sure.

**"I don't want your execution to be the last thing that happens."**

"Damn it," I murmured under my breath. It really happened. Every time I started getting dark thoughts, this little bitch appeared to manipulate me somehow.

**"What? You don't want me here?"**

"What ever, in goodness' name, gave you that horrendous idea?"

**"Ooh, sarcastic one, are we?"** She giggled making Echo start snarling at her. She must be here, materialized before me. I couldn't know, I was covering my eyes with my forearm. I didn't wish to see any lies right now. **"I can read your thoughts, you know. Besides, aren't lies just the truth covered in honey?"**

"Well, honeydew, you're no sweet candy to me." I stood up and saw her right before me. She was every bit alike to me but the venom and malice showed in her eyes more. I tried grabbing at her neck but my hand merely went through. I scoffed looking at it, "I can't kill you either. I thought it'd be good to not hear you again."

**"Don't be silly. I'm a part of you. The part created by those countless of lies. As long as you keep lying I will exist and since your life depends on those lies you create, I'll always be with you."**

"You're annoying and right down terrifying," I say not caring that all my masks were off. "I can't believe you're actually a part of me."

**"Well believe it because it was you who nourished me to life. I thank you for that," **she chuckled at her own joke and bowed slightly.

"Don't mock me," I sneer and grab my coat to put it on. I give her my back as I hear Echo trotting to my side. "I'll find a way to rid myself of you before anything happens."

**"You can't do that and you know it. You're just fighting against your destiny and against the principle you chose to work with."**

"That fucking Coin Principle doesn't work!" I yell at her turning to see her solid figure. "It's done nothing but bring others sorrow!"

**"That's because it's bringing you happiness. But all comes at a cost," **she pointed at the door. **"You're happiness is costing you the happiness of your 'friends'."**

I gulped at her answer but show no other reaction. No...it couldn't be.

She smirked maliciously before she started to fade,** "You can't stop fate."**

"I don't care if it chance or divine. I'll change it. I won't let it happen. Not a-" I caught myself. I had been babbling on without noticing. What was I going to say just now. She disappeared before she could say anything to retort so I was left with that nagging at the back of my mind. All this is reminding me too much of something but I don't of what. I can't muster for the life of me what I can't remember.

Echo's bark brings me back to the present and to what I was suppose to do. "Yeah," I mumble with a hand on the doorknob. "I have a job to do."

It's too early in the morning so there's nobody in the lobby at the time. I'm grateful since I don't want Xion and the others knowing. I open a corridor and glance over my shoulder to Echo who's faithfully waiting for me to step through to follow. I smile and squat down to pet him, "Sorry buddy. Not this time." He whines but I simply smile at him, "Go take care of the Xion for me while I'm gone. I might take awhile." He barks but whines soon after as he starts heading off to her room. With him gone, I quickly head out towards Wasteland.

I land in a murky place with gloom and sadness painted all over the scenery. The houses in the town seemed half finished and quite destroyed. Seemed like a hurricane came through here. I hide myself with my mask as soon as I see people lurking around. Walking up closer I see a small cat-like woman ordering around through the reconstruction of the town.

"This looks pretty much done," a little floating man called as he placed his hands on his hips. He wore a silly red suit with goggles.

"Sure thing, Gus. We should start with Clarabelle's house next?" a horse man called to her.

"Yes, we're pretty much done with your house, Horace," she answered. "So we'll start with hers next."

"Miss Ortensia!" a clunky goat calls in fear as she runs towards them. Following her were little Shadows. I couldn't bother with them. I needed to focus on my objective at hand.

"Oh goodness," she cried as the goat got behind her. She got out a small painting brush and swept it across leaving bright white paint shimmering before them. "Glimmer Spark!" she summoned as the paint became rays of light that shot straight through the Heartless. She sighed in relief, I guess of nobody getting hurt.

"The rebuilding of Ostown will never be done with so many Heartless still roaming the place," Horace called with a defeated sigh.

"We must be strong," Ortensia reminded them although she sounded pretty tired herself. "Oswald will figure something out."

"But without him being able to lock Wasteland from other worlds we can't do much about them Heartless," Gus commented to Ortensia.

This only made her exhale again in concern, "For now, Gus, it is all we can do." With this last statement they went back to work. Ortensia, however, turned to Gus, "Would you please see on how Oswald is doing for me? I'm quite worried for his well being. I haven't seen him rest or eat of lately." She picked into her bag and took out a lunch box. I scoff, how cute. "Please," she said as she gave it to Gus who saluted her and started flying away to the rabbit.

Sneaking away, I followed him through the town and as he started heading towards the outskirts. We ended up at a dark castle that was, truth be told, built from dark and musky rocks. Avoiding falling debris and whatnot, I kept on following the little guy towards the innermost part of the manor. Soon we ended in a large complex and he went in through inside where it appeared was Oswald's lair since the rabbit himself was there pacing the place.

"Oswald," Gus called letting himself into the room and besides letting me in without knowing. I stood there, hidden by my mask and slightly mounting one of the many shadows in the place to hear their conversation better. "Miss Ortensia's worried for you." He placed the lunch on top of a table were a jar of black ink that swirled around was. "Over thinking the situation won't help anybody."

"But we must do something!" he called outraged not turning to see the little guy. Oswald only sighed apparently regretting lashing out at the little guy, "I'm sorry. I haven't an idea why I'm so irritable."

"I might," Gus called with a pointing finger. "It's about the young mistress, isn't it?"

Oswald just sighed again, heavier this time and slammed his fist against the table. "We haven't had word of her. Nothing and now her room was raided by those Heartless?! What exactly where they even looking for in her room?"

A room? Would that have been DiZ looking for the the old doll? I shake the thought away. I mustn't dawdle now. I have a mission to complete. They took a longer talk than expected though and by the time they were done Oswald was already leaving back to Ostown.

"Shit..." I mumble and stumble out of the shadows taking my mask off. I'll have to wait now. Turning about, I inspect the weird mechanisms that the castle had. It wasn't hard to tell that these people were quite taken by technology and knew how to manage it. I knew this place well enough to know where everything was. Heading down towards the dinning hall I started walking around the battered long table. It was tattered and broken, guess after my other self left they must have been attacked by the Heartless. That would explained their state right now.

It surprises me how they remain alive even with their world's lock open. Heartless pouring in and no Keyblade wielder to stop them was a hard enough task but they also have the Blots that were still roaming around from the Blot War. "How are you still alive, stupid bunny?" My fingers brushed against the ripped and ash smeared table cloth. Pieces of chine were destroyed all over the floor and the chandeliers had also crashed to the floor and table.

I guess that after the Heartless attack they hadn't bothered much with this place since they mostly used it for formal events. I sigh as I picked up the King's chair into a sitting position. Dusting it off, I sat down on it propping my feet onto the table with a loud smack.

"How wonderfully dull of you Oswald," I call as I lay back into the chair and stare up into the sky thanks to a whole in the castle's ceiling. I never saw how even in Wasteland a perfectly night sky could be seen. Even during the day, the blue sky was spotless. "You were never up to par with your little brother." I brought my hand up towards the patch of sky I could see and clutched my hand at the furthest point as if I could actually catch the stars in my hand. Sadly though, I dropped it when nothing came to be in it. I sigh closing my eyes, "How pathetic actually. I mean, really, how weak do you have to be to render your pride for the security of your people to your brother? Just because a little girl was absorbing your powers?" I scoff, "I wish I could've kept those. In the very least they would've helped Xion and Roxas had I had them." I heaved another breath not really in the mood for conversing to thin air. "Pray do tell, how long are you going to be hiding there?"

I gave a glance towards the shadows that I spoke and from them came the little presence that I knew was there. "Who are you?" Oswald's daring tone of voice hadn't change even after all this time. Of course, he couldn't see me. I had my hood over my face after all and even without my hiding mask on, the hood still did a pretty good job at concealing my face.

I didn't bother in standing up and simply gazed back towards the night sky as I answered him. "I ghost of your past you could say, mate. Contrary to that, though, I am very much alive."

"That voice..." he said his ears perking up like a wild animal's. "Ayano?"

I smirked at that familiar name. Hadn't heard it in a long while. I kicked myself back letting the chair fall backwards as I jumped off and landed feet away from him. His glare remained as I stood there with a devilish grin plastered on my face. Yeah, this fury and this motivation to stand against everything and anybody, I've felt it before. It was one of my favorite masks to wear since it came close to that side of myself. I withdrew my hands from my pockets I gave a slight shrug as he step back in anticipation.

"Don't know who you're talking about, bunny? My name's Noxaya," I call pointing at him. "And you must be Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. One of the old Keyblade Masters, those who fought in the Keyblade War."

His ears perked and folded in anticipation of an attack. He still kept his stance prepared for anything. Now, that was what I would expect from an war veteran. "You know about that?"

"Who couldn't?" I ask almost of the great perks of my eye ability was that researching things wasn't that bad. They kept a photographic memory of everything I read. And I had 'accidentally' gone into the Organization's files and found scraps of documents pertaining to that certain war that ended the lives of man wielders. That, in turn, shortened their numbers while at the same time resulting in their rarity. She deduced that the reason why they wanted Oswald gone was because of his incapability. A warrior who was unable to use a Keyblade, in their standards, was useless since they couldn't gather hearts. Regardless on which side they stood on, any Keyblade wielder fighting against Heartless was fruitful. "You, who fought alongside some of the greatest Keyblade Masters like Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus. And who, unlike them, chose not to pass on the teachings of the Keyblade."

"You're one smart laddie to have obtained that information," Oswald admitted drawing back. He noticed that I'm a posing danger. Of course, anybody with the right information could disarm even the most powerful adversary. Something that dear ol' Zexion taught me well.

However, he wasn't going anywhere. I pulled Ares out swiftly making it extend into its spear mode as I laid it on my shoulders and hung my wrist over it. "Leaving so soon? I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Mister Rabbit. You see, I was sent here to exterminate you. And seeing as right now, you are as defenseless as-" I scoffed at the most fitting analogy, "Well as a bunny, I intend to complete my mission most promisingly."

I jerked Ares into position and charged at him but the rabbit moved swiftly out of my aim. I clicked my tongue as my feet touched the wall instead and landing on the floor afterwards. At glancing over, he stood on top of the tattered table awaiting my next move. "I can see you haven't lost your touch."

"I'm not that rusted yet for a lad like you to beat me around the bush," he commented but still waited for me to attack. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, I charged again but lightly this time to see him react and have enough time to change the course of my spear. At seeing his move, I retracted the spear and quickly aimed his new direction only to extend it. Unfortunately, it seems that I miscalculated since I only caught his cheek by a small inch. He somersaulted back avoiding any further contact with it as I spun on back to my side. But giving him that instant of me being off guard cost me when he sent a flying fireball my way. I was too distracted to avoid it and it hit me right on my left leg. I hissed as the scorching heat penetrated my boot and my skin. I clamped my coat over it cutting the oxygen off and safely putting it out. My leg was burnt though and my magic was too weak in comparison to others' so using Cure was out of the question.

"Not bad, really!" I call to him as he bounces ready to move in an direction. This bunny was getting on my nerves. "You never cease to surprise me, Mister Rabbit." I placed my weight on my right leg to avoid putting pressure on my injured limb. "But I think it's time to put this game to its end, stupid bunny."

"What did you call me?" Oswald called startled but awed at the same time. Shit, I shouldn't have used that. Ignoring him all the same, I charged at him for what I exacted to be the last time with Ares aloft to strike down on him. The sneaky bastard saw through my attack a second early though and squatted down just in time to avoid me but had the split second to attack me again, this time in the abdomen, with magic.

The contact on this attack, however, lasted much longer. I daresay a minute or a few seconds more because it felt debilitating. I stumbled out of his grasp as I jumped forth and grasped at my stomach. I panted feeling the air that was in my lungs taken away. It was the most horrendous sensation ever. It was like some part in my was being ripped out.

Glancing down I saw no injury whatsoever. What I felt must have been an aftershock. Looking back up, I stare with wide eyes as I see a bright, neon blue colored sphere in Oswald's right paw. Was that the magic he had attacked me with? No, I could've sworn that whatever he hit me with had been a transparent energy. So, how the hell had it gained its color now?

"You are her..." Oswald said with teary eyes as he gazed from the blue sphere to me. My eyes narrowed at his comment but I didn't give him time to say nothing else. I charged at him not minding the heavy pain on my leg and stomach. But the Oswald that had stood before me disappeared from my sight. My eyes widened making me halt but it appeared that for me to do that was his plan since he attacked me from behind. Hitting my back, he knocked me over towards a bundle of chairs and debris.

I dug myself out of the mess and stood up leaning a bit on Ares and finally caught sight of the little rodent. I clicked my tongue in the outside but inside I gasped at the sight before me. Oswald, he was carrying not one but two Keyblades. The one in his right hand the one that I presume he had attacked me with since it was burning off parts of clothe still. It'd bore into my back then with fire magic. The hilt and the blade itself were of a black material. The end of the blade curved in making an almost circle and inside of it was a star. On the formed part of the circle were two wings tucked in closely. What serve as the guard of the blade itself, though, was what looked like sluggish neon blue paint but it completely traveled around the hilt making a heart shape while it surrounded the tip of the blade in a circle slightly brushing against the wings turning some blue. The one on his left hand, though, resembled Roxas' and Xion's. This one however had a gray hilt, blue neon blade but the tip was black with blue lining.

But how...? I thought his Keyblade wielding had been rendered unusable! "I thought you couldn't use a Keyblade. Now you're telling me you could use two?"

"Eraqus was the one who implemented the technique but I kept to it," Oswald said hanging his right Keyblade over his shoulder while lazily hanging onto his left one. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how I got them back either. I was under the impression that my powers to utilize them had been sucked out of me by you, Aya."

I gritted my teeth and stood straight ignoring the incessant pain growing on my back. "That is not my name."

"I know," he said sadly as his gaze lowered in a saddened manner. "Ayano must have been caught by Heartless when she left Wasteland with my Star Shard. You're her Nobody, right?" The tone of voice he used though, sounded scarcely sarcastic to me for some reason.

"Finally something got through that thick skull of yours," I mock as I take a stance ready to attack. He seems adamant on maintaining a peaceful stand though. Why doesn't he fight me? "Why won't you attack? You have your weapons back, destroy me!"

He shook his head slowly and placed both hands to his sides. His Keyblades suddenly disappeared when he let go of them. My eyes widened as I stared at his own disarming of himself and then they traveled up to meet his. I gasped unintentionally at seeing his dark black orbs. I couldn't believe it. He was actually...glad. Those eyes...the expression that I can remember that comes even remotely close to explaining that look in them was blessedness. Not even that described just the happiness that his eyes portrayed.

Startled as I was, I took step back. His eyes suddenly opened wide as if surprised by my actions. "Don't leave."

"You're crazy, you stupid bunny," I mutter raising Ares in my defense even when he was harmless. "Giving away such a clean cut win like that."

"I wouldn't attack you," he said blatantly as he reached a paw out not caring how distant we actually were. "Not when I know that you are still alive, Ayano."

What? I cackle at his mere suggestion. "Now I know you're most definitely a nut case, Rabbit! I told you, I'm not her! Ayano died back when a Heartless pierced through her heart making her one of them. From her, I was born. She was a worthless piece of junk that didn't know what was right for her. That's why she ended up dead-"

"That's a lie!" he bellowed back taking me by surprise. He was clenching his fists and glaring at me. It was sort of nostalgic. "The only reason why I started becoming unable to wield the Keyblade was because of Ayano absorbing my powers. That strange eye power of hers, it seemed that it need stabilization to continue growing inside of her. It needed a greater source of power to desist from taking her life force. Yen Sid said so, that as long as not all of it was absorbed that the right to wield wouldn't change for me. Right when she escaped was enough to leave but a small bit behind. Yet when I felt a tugging sensation like before I knew she was here in Wasteland. That's why I waited and fought you using the Extracting Thinner he created. I took my Keyblades back from you. The only way I could have done that was if you were really Ayano!"

I gave out a cackle again and then let out a few Heartless that where roaming about the dark corridors come out as I opened one. The ones that came out were the tiny ones that exploded in time. Hitting each one, I ignited their fuse turning them in ticking bombs. I took a step forth into the corridor but didn't leave yet. "I'm her Nobody, you fool. That your Keyblades remained with the stronger part of her isn't a miracle. Get it across your head, old rabbit! Ayano's dead and there's nothing that will bring her back!" With my last bellow I exited and heard the Heartless start to detonate as I closed the corridor behind me.

* * *

_**Well, I think that was much longer than the others :o Oh and btw if any of you wanna see where I got Oswald's Keyblade idea it was from this deviantart user. Check it out: art/Oswald-in-Kingdom-Hearts-190630968 **_

_**It's a pretty damn awesome picture. So all credits of those Keyblades go to TysonTan. **_

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not the greatest fight scene writer so I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with that :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well last chapter was something out of the norm right? But I liked it. Just a heads up I figured that different world's have different time manners so from the time she was in Wasteland some time transpired._**

**_Thanks to KH lova and Antex - The Legendary Zoroark or the reviews! Thanks guys :D_**

**_So let's get to it :D_**

* * *

**The Tenth Deceiver Said: Memories of a Stranger**

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I stared blankly into a white ceiling. Even though it was dark, I could still distinguish the white from my blurred vision. I sat up but soon regretted doing it so fast because my entire back and abdomen started hurting like a bitch. How long had I been out for?

I held onto it as soon as it began and quickly laid back down. A distant barking took my attention as I looked over to the door.

"Shh, you'll wake everybody up!" I heard Roxas' muffled voice from the other side. From below me, I heard Echo's snarling towards the unknown incomers but I reached down and petted him. Strange, he was suppose to be with Xion. Light poured into my room as he opened the door but instead of him a dog entered sniffing around and wagging its tail happily. Roxas entered after him but didn't turn on the light. He must still think I'm asleep. "Be quiet, you!" Roxas hissed at the dog as it got near Echo and both began snarling at each other.

I chuckle lightly and turn to glance at him, "It's okay, Roxas. I'm awake."

"Ah!" He exclaimed a bit too loud with a jump back. "N-Noxaya? You gave a scare." His eyes suddenly widened when they landed on me, "Noxaya, why are your eyes such a bright red?"

What?! Immediately, I covered them with my forearm and laugh it off, "Must be that I'm really, super tired. Yeah, that last mission was a butt kicker really."

"It must have been," Roxas agreed going and turning on the light as rays entered a small portion of my vision. "You slept almost three weeks after all."

"I did?" I asked nonchalantly not taking m arm away. The fight with the rabbit must have taken a bigger toll on my body than I thought since my eyes were revealing themselves. "What happened exactly?"

"Apparently you collapsed inside the dark corridors," he said coming closer to the side of my bed. "Dusks carried you over to the lobby where Xion and I started taking care of you. You took you hear and cared for you wounds. You got some nasty burns on your left leg and back. We were able to Cure them though but the damage inside of you seemed to much for a mere spell to fix so we let you rest. You took much longer than Axel said you would though."

"Did I now..." I sigh as I try sitting up and mask my pained look with a smile and try to hide my eyes as well. It worked, apparently, since he didn't react to them again. "And Xion? Where's the girl now?"

"I believe she went to a mission. Or at least that's what I think," he said with a scowl on his face. "Xion's been gone since this morning. Axel's gone too on a secret mission."

"I see," I say as I reach down and pet the new dog. He simply snuggles to my hand and licks it. "Whose is this?"

"Xion found him," Roxas said pulling him back. "I guess his name is Puppy since that's what she calls him."

"How imaginative of her," I mutter and lay back down. "I'll take some more rest Roxas. Thanks for coming to check on me."

"No problem," he said calling the dog to his side as he started leaving. "C'mon boy! Let's leave Noxaya to rest." He barked and ran to Roxas' side and exited first when he opened the door. However, Roxas' hand halted just when he was about to turn off the lights, "By the way, apparently there's an impostor going around with a dark cloak like ours. It happened just a few days ago and you won't be moving much for now I suppose but it's always good to know."

"Thanks," I mutter and he turns the lights off and heads out.

The minute I hear the light click of the door's lock, I hurriedly but carefully get up. I look myself in the mirror for a second. My whole abdomen up to my chest were covered in tight bandages. That's where the burns from my back must be at. I glance down at my left leg and notice that from my ankle to my knee it was bandaged as well. It was pretty well done too. The only thing I wore were my shorts. I go to my closet and immediately change and grab a spare customized cloak of mine. My back and leg are still in pain but not as much as when the damage was done. Grimacing I put my boots on and head out while placing a mask on myself to hide.

An impostor, huh? That must be the boy that DiZ got back in Castle Oblivion. He must have given them cloaks similar to ours to protect them while walking through the dark corridors. I clicked my tongue, for being a underling spy, he was doing a crappy job at remaining concealed.

"What a half-assed job," I mutter as I open a corridor and follow Xion's tracks.

In the end, they lead me to Beast's Castle's courtyard. I look around but I can't find Xion anywhere. She must be somewhere else. A sudden yell of pain makes me turn towards the bridge that separated the castle to the forest. Jumping from shadows and over the gates, I find Xion on the floor kneeling down and someone else walking away.

"Xion!" I bellow towards her making not only her turn but also the one who seemed to be her attacker.

"Xaya nee," she murmurs sitting up and holding her side in pain. "I thought you were-"

"I'm fine," I retort taking a knee to help her sit up completely. "Why the hell did you come? You're not up to par with this yet."

"I am," Xion said with determination. Only then did I notice that her Keyblade had been thrown aside.

I immediately stand up and bellow at the one responsible for her state, "You bastard!" It surprises me that he turns around to face me but then I notice that he can't see my face for he has his eyes blindfolded. I click my tongue, he might be DiZ scapegoat or whatever but that doesn't give him the right to interfere with what's my territory. I sweep Ares out of its holsters and spin it out to expand. I notice the moment I do that these movements still hurt my spine.

I must have winced for Xion immediately reacted, "You can't fight, Xaya-nee! Your injuries-"

"Shut up and let me do this!" I call charging up to him and seeing through his facade as he avoids me. I instantly jump out of his way when he does while aiming to attack me and kick out catching him square in the stomach. He stands back giving me an opening in which I slash at him with Ares' ends. I must have gotten him for he groan and jumped back almost near Xion while holding the injury.

"Who're you? A new lackey?"

"Very funny, you asshole," I call and place a mask on me to hide my presence. I've never done this in battle before but it serves its purpose for he's completely lost my track. I sprint up to his side and kick him away from her and charge once more towards him to slash him away almost to fall over the bridge.

But he avoids my last attack instead knocks Ares off my hands while holding my wrists behind my back and rendering me defenseless. My body goes rigid from the force he puts on me and his chin presses against the top of my ear.

"Who are you?" he asks for a second time.

Suddenly, everything about the scene becomes familiar and I smirk. Using the same technique was shabby, even for him.

"I'm having a hard time answering that question with such a cheerful hello."

He gasped but unexpectedly to what I had thought, he grabbed my hood forcefully and yanked it off. I took my opportunity then and jerked my hands free as we both got a good distant away from each other.

He quickly lifted his blindfold from one eye and gave me the quickest of glances before covering it back up. His hand was shaking as he spoke, "Aya?"

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" I say shrugging my shoulders. I caught him off guard, finally. "She died, remember?" I say playfully putting my hand as a makeshift gun on my temple. "Or did becoming too engulf in the dark make you forget you killed her?"

The moment he reacted and caught me completely unprepared showed that it was a bad idea to push these buttons. He bolted towards me faster than I could react and shoved me against the bridge's parapet. I gasp as the edge hits my spine right where my injuries were. Nonetheless, he holds me harshly against it, almost putting his whole body weight against me while holding both my hands against the edge.

"I didn't kill her," he jeered almost throwing me a dirty glare along with it. He was much sensitive about the subject.

"No?" I choke out in a hiss, the pain barely letting me speak. Xion could barely hear for she herself was screaming and yelling at him to let me go. She was on fire and yet her own injuries didn't let her get up. "Then, pray tell, explain to me why I died while trying to safe you."

"You should have left!" he yelled at me almost pleadingly. It was almost as if hearing my voice brought him back to that awful moment. "You should have escaped with her and the others. I don't understand why you stayed!"

"I wanted to safe you..." I murmur nearing my mouth to his ear. "Just like you and Sora saved me."

"Get off her!" Xion bellowed as she lashed at him actually hitting him and making him get away from me. I fall to the ground sitting as I groan from the pain caused by the pressure on the injuries. "Noxaya."

"I'm fine," I say with a smile and turn to him but by then he was gone.

* * *

"Explain yourself!"

It hadn't been but a couple hours since our return and they -mostly Saix- were already yelling our ears out. First, Xion for returning without the engaging the impostor and then me for not dealing with Oswald.

"At Beast's Castle..." Xion began first, describing her circumstances. "I encountered and challenged the impostor, and lost..." Her gaze was lowered as she apologized. And that Saix was putting her down even more didn't help.

Geez, what a downer. I hold onto her shoulder and squeeze it lightly before stepping forth and speaking. "The guy was a bit of a hassle. Apparently, he'd plan for one of us to persecute him in order to attain access to us. He would've ambushed whomever had been sent, it seemed. It was on your tag for sending such a new member."

"You have no right to speak on her behalf when you failed your mission as well," Saix sneer with a glare.

"Ah, that's were you are mistaken my pal," I muse raising a finger and holding my elbow on my left hand. "I was given false information."

"What?" he called perplexed by the statement.

"Like you heard!" I call cheerfully finally bursting his bubble. "Apparently, Mister Rabbit wasn't unable to use a Keyblade. In fact-" I raised one finger, "He kicked my ass not with one-" I raise another finger- "But with _two_ Keyblades."

"Did he now?" Xemnas asked with a interested sing song tone to his voice.

"Yep. So now you see how I came back with severe burns and injuries on my spine," I say pointing to my back. "I can't deal with a wielder. They're hard enough to deal with one blade imagine with two. I was getting my ass kicked back there, literally."

"That doesn't answer for your incompetence," Saix boasted. And after much more reproach, he let us go. I tried cheering Xion on but she ran away from me and towards her room. I couldn't stop her. I guess she needed time for herself.

At least that was what I thought until a couple of days afterward. I couldn't believe how she'd begun to shut herself out. And it was all because of that Riku boy. Why did he have to come and meddle into other people's affairs anyways? He infuriated me so much!

On the third day of her missing, I walked up to her room to knock but at hearing no response I let myself in. But inside was all dark and there was nobody inside. I wonder if she had even gone up to the Clock Tower at Twilight Town with Roxas and Axel. I doubted it though. If she wouldn't open up to me then to them it would be harder for her.

I sigh and start walking over to the lobby but hear a sudden commotion from that direction. Trotting up to it, I get there just in time to see a hoard of Dusks taking Xion's tattered body towards her room. Along with that I almost, too, bump into Roxas while he was running my way but was stopped by Saix's words.

"And where do you think you're going, Roxas?" Saix asked coldly not taking his glance from his clipboard.

Roxas glances at me before glaring back at Saix over his shoulder. "...To Xion's."

"That won't be necessary," Saix added pointing to two Dusks. "These two Dusks will be in charge of it's treatment. Why do you care so much...for that failure?"

Those words struck a string in me. They reverberated in me giving me a taste of my memories. Rage, uncontrollable anger and hatred towards those words. Roxas' glare gave off the same vibe. He ignored his comment and ran after Xion.

"Well, I'm off too," Axel announced lazily stretching and passing beside me towards the same direction.

The rage grew in me once more. Why was this scene so provoking?

"Honestly..."

That just threw me off the edge. Taking a long stride and accidentally bumping into Axel, I got up right in front of Saix. I couldn't contain myself.

A clear and loud strike was heard from my palm making contact with his cheek. He's look -for once- was dumbfounded and apparently he hadn't expected that from anybody, especially me.

"How can you say that!?" I yell to him making a fist of my burning hand. "How can you be so ill wishing to others!?"

"Oi, Noxaya," I heard Axel mutter as he tried pulling me back but I yanked myself away from him. There was no one else here. No one to stop me from raging out towards him. And oh was she gonna take her sweet time swearing him off.

"You couldn't have had more tact had you had a heart! I can't believe you! After everything she's been through and what she's suffered, you still chew up her ass for a mere mistake!" My rage flooded through my acerbic words and I could see the same happening to him as well. I couldn't care less if I wanted to, though. He was paying for this one.

"How could you ever be so inconsiderate, Isa!"

All in a second, everything changed: his expression, my own, and even Axel's.

"W-What did you say...?" Axel murmured in a quiet yet confused tone.

"I-I..." my words trailed off as I placed my fingers on my lips trying to figure myself why in the world had I said that name. It was so unfamiliar yet so...familiar to the scene.

"The name..." Saix murmured his eyes in shock, or as much shock as he could muster in his cold, gold eyes. "How do you know it...?"

"I..." I couldn't muster any words besides that one. My mind was full of nothing at this moment. It had completely ceased functioning at it. I couldn't see Saix anymore but glimpses of a child much younger but of a same hue of colors. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. No more words or spites came out of anybody's mouths. Axel, however, was the first to move as he caught my forearm and dragged me away from the cryptic atmosphere.

Only when I was away and could actually function did I notice that my breathing was shallow and that I had lost control of my eyes. I could see everything and every little voice entered my head.

It hurt, so many voices invading my mind hurt. I knew they weren't from anybody here. I knew it because I had heard these voices somewhere else before.

I suddenly tripped on my own feet and fell to all fours dragging Axel down with me. "Get a hold of yourself!" he hissed as he pulled me back up but I was dead weight by then. I couldn't even hold my own soul had it depended on me. Something in me was so hollow and empty from hearing these voices. It caused such pain and horror that I couldn't move any further. His grip suddenly came to my shoulders as he lifted me up to stand while he pinned me harshly to the wall.

I averted my eyes immediately not knowing what he wanted. Right now I felt so out of it that I couldn't have answered any questions of his or anybody's.

"Look at me!" he hissed with that same venom back in his voice. No...I didn't like it when he did that. He forcefully grabbed my chin between his fingers and obliged me to face him. His emerald eyes shown with an anger much like the one I felt but I slightly saw them flicker away abashed.

He saw my eyes.

That's the only explanation as to why he would have glanced away even in the slightest. He, like many other's, judged me as the monster I was.

His gaze didn't waver after that momentary distraction. He spoke harshly but in a whisper almost as if he were speaking to a mindless child.

"Now listen to me," he sneered holding my chin with one hand and a shoulder with the other. "I don't know how you knew that name but you've got explaining to do. Who the hell's Nobody are you?"

"I don't know..." my lies wavered a bit but they didn't stopped.

"Don't lie!" he sneered pushing me against the wall harder. I winced at the harsh contact my injuries had with the wall. "Who's are you!?"

"I don't remember!" I shout in his face, both of ours way too close for comfort. "I don't know who I came from! I was just born in Twilight Town and that's as far as I can remember!" My eyes were starting to get puffy. Crying always helped. I couldn't tell him from who I came from because it wouldn't matter because...

Those memories weren't Ayano's to begin with. It wouldn't have matter either way if he knew or not. I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer and yet he let me go, as harshly as he had gotten me there though. I slid down the wall in my own self-pity as he walked away some doors down close to Xion's door which was I open.

I was so confused. That name...Isa. I didn't know it or who he was...but I had called Saix that. And strangely enough it felt right. I don''t know why but it just did.

**"You can't stand moping there about the past forever."** Hotaru was the last thing I needed invading my head now with everything that happened in the last minute. **"He's coming."**

I gasp and as soon as I can, fumble over my masks as I hide myself from the steps that are approaching my direction. My breathing was still labored and whomever was coming couldn't see me but they would be able to hear me. I push my body against the wall as the person passes me by and as soon as they do I notice that it's Saix who passed me and who just entered Xion's room.

Slowly and carefully, I pull myself up to my feet as I lean against the wall for support. Out of the blue, I see Roxas running out of the room and towards the lobby from where we had all come from. Curiosity took over me and made me walk quietly towards Xion's room and peer a look over the doorstep. My eyes widened at the scene not because of it in itself but because once again, glimpses came back to my eyes. The same hue of colors put into smaller bodies that were blurred to my eyes. But even with the blur I could see their shape and new that they couldn't be any older than their early teens. The same fight, the same duo.

"Spit it out." Axel's words came out in a sneer the same way that he had spoken to me. "What's happening to Xion?"

Why...was all of this so distantly familiar? Without a second's delay, I booked it out of there. I didn't care if I wasn't hidden anymore or if my steps could be overheard from inside the room in which they were fighting. I just knew that I had to get out of there before I went absolutely insane.

What in hell's name was happening to me?

* * *

_**Whoa, Noxaya's turning psycho or what? xD **_

_**This was really cool to write :3 cuz it gives hints of some other plans I've got for the story -w-**_

_**So yeah, please review! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I like how much this story has been getting ever since I got passed the CoM part of it. I like 358/2 days better truth be told.**_

_**Thanks to Leopardsplash and Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**_

_**Now to read what you came for :)**_

* * *

**The Eleventh Deceiver Said: Red is the Color of a Hero**

* * *

Things had been getting a bit tense ever since these past few days went by. Ever since Xion failed against Riku and came back from another mission so harmed, things haven't been as lively as they once were.

The atmosphere was getting quite heavy to say the least. Missions were still carried out and whatnot and even I returned to the leisureliness of my job with the reports. Days and even a couple of weeks came and went while I did this and the others their jobs with missions. During several occasions was I sent out in recons and in heart collecting missions but those turned out to be scarce even now.

And yet, I found the time of day every afternoon after a day's work to head to Twilight Tower. Even with my horrendous and irrational fear for heights, I managed to keep a calm and spent enough time up there with whomever went. Whether it was both Axel and Roxas, sometimes Roxas alone, and also rare the times when it would be me by my lonesome self.

And even when they were together, it still felt kind of off. The feeling I got was foreboding even. Needless to say that my attitude towards Axel had changed. Yeah, he was still the heartless asshole that would rather see me dead than help me but over the past week or two he'd changed drastically in my eyes.

He went from total douche bag to mister nice guy over night. It surprised even me, the master of deceive. But nonetheless, I could see plenty now through his facade because of this. His sudden change of persona made him much more of an open book. I could clearly see the reason why he was being so nice. He was clearly hiding something from Roxas and me; mostly from the young lad than me.

And curiously enough I wanted to know what it was. My curiosity was one of my worst features since it led me to do unorthodox things. One of which was following Axel around.

I don't know why but after my little outburst and their little fight, Saix, Axel, and I had gotten this feeling of not making contact with each other. Although it was notorious of Saix to not be as talkative as some others, his unusual cold shoulder towards me amused me to put it that way.

He wouldn't say a word to me and if he did it would be monosyllabic words that would only be referred to me when it involved me getting my ass back to work. Of course all that would be condensed into one or two words and no more.

So from the people to get answers from, Saix was definitely not on the list. So one that I could mildly count on to get mediocre answers would be from Axel, the second in command when it came to sneaking around.

Of course I came first since so far he hadn't notice that I'd follow him in the dead of night along the castle's hallways. I was being so cautious I even surprised myself.

Soon enough he stopped before on of the white doors that had no number. They weren't the rooms so we must have ended at some other place in the castle. He opened the door for himself and I barely got time and space to squeeze myself in before he just the door behind himself. I sighed in relief that he hadn't noticed me.

He walked on ahead but I stayed behind glancing over everything that was there. Shelves were line up with the back of one facing the door while leaving a space large enough to pass through on the left. He walked over and I followed when he made a quick right when he took that left past the back of the shelves. I gasped at how many mannequin parts there were stacked on the shelves. There were plenty of torsos stacked up with body limbs and heads tossed around the place. What kind of place was this, a toy factory?

"Whoa!" I turned at Axel's sudden exclaim and see him stumble down as loads of paper fall over on him and about. "What's with these mountains of reports? Man, hadn't he heard of 'paperless' before?" He kept bickering on and on so for the meanwhile I ignored him as I continued to glance the mannequins over. They all looked strangely familiar. As if I'd seen their complexion somewhere before.

"Naminé..." When his exclamation came about, I spun on my heels as I saw him open a folder up as he read it on the table where all the papers had been. I walked over to the side of the desk slowly and quietly as he continued reading. I'd miss what had interested Axel in the first place but I came around just in time to read what had been scribbled down by whomever wrote the report.

My eyes widened at recognizing it. I've read it before at least the summation of what it said. What was laid on this paper was way more detailed than what she'd read months back before the Castle Oblivion mission.

My eyes scavenged word after word quicker than I thought possible. Every detail entailing the deranged experiment that was performed. The last line simply broke me down as I hid my gasp behind my hand.

_Experiment No.I Xion, can also be called my most successful masterpiece._

Axel's sudden exclaim only made the words on paper sink in deeper. "Xion's...a replica!?"

* * *

"Hey, are you listening?!"

Roxas' sudden bellow got me back to my senses. Had I been day dreaming? I shook my head to bring myself completely back. Axel, Roxas, and I were currently on top of Twilight Tower doing the usual. However, Roxas' was as talkative as ever and about the one subject I was so confused about.

As he continued babbling on, Axel didn't seem to look any better than I. I sighed handing my half eaten ice cream to Echo whom chugged it down in an instant.

Things were getting way too complicated. First, Roxas being a Keyblade Wielder. Then the XIV also being one and now she's also a replica. She was a fake.

I cringed at thinking of her that way. No matter how much I thought of it, it wouldn't stay put. It was simply not how I looked at Xion. She wasn't a doll. She wasn't a replica. Xion was Xion.

And it seemed that Roxas, although oblivious, thought the same. "I mean, Xion's not an object..." He turned to Axel with a determined look. "Right?"

"Right." Axel's determined answer was shocking. He was stronger than he looked. Not for actually lying to Roxas but for lying to his friend. I sighed and got up while carrying Echo.

"You're leaving already?" Roxas called to my back.

I looked over my shoulder to smile at him, "Yeah. I'm sort of tired from working so late but I still have work's load to do. I might as well get to it."

"Need any help?" Axel offered. I simply shook my head softly and thanked them with a soft smile before leaving.

Truth be told, though, I had absolutely nothing to do since the last week. What I really wanted to do for now was visit Xion but as I walked passed the room, I instantly got a bad feeling of going near the room. Immediately I covered my presence from it all and stood silently aside. Echo however squirmed out of my arms and ran past and disappeared. Shit, after that I wouldn't be able to hide successfully. I resigned to do it and just took the mask off as I walked past her open door. The only thing I did do though was get a little peak inside. All I saw was Xemnas' back as he watched Xion sleep.

A chill ran up my spine. That was plain creepy. I took in a deep breath as I headed towards my room to wait. I was definitely going to visit Xion no matter what. It's what I did every morning since she became bedridden. But I had nothing to do.

* * *

That next morning I sat on my bed while Echo came out of my closet with one of my spare boots in its mouth as it gnawed away. I chuckled at him. What a curious Dusk he was. He reminded me of that pet Ayano used to have. The little Heartless she named Hibiki.

"C'mere, boy!" I muse clapping my hands. He halts all action as he trots happily towards me and jumps to my lap. Now that I think about it, both Hibiki and Echo meant the same thing. The reverberation of sound. It was its imitation. A copy; a replica. I picked him up and let him lick my face, "You're the same as her, huh? Just an echo of a noise."

And the more I thought about it, he also resembled me. An echo of a noise. I was the Nobody of Ayano. I was the part of her that was left after everything. I was the part that didn't matter. The part that was simply an imitation.

**"Are you now? Well in a sense, you are correct."**

"Why don't you shove all those words up your ass and walk back in my mind. I don't want to be disturbed."

I heard her chuckle and that didn't really help the situation much. **"Why? Only because I keep telling you the truth? You had a question lingering in your mind ever since you came back from Wasteland. And you certainly know by now that the only one who won't lie to you or fall for your lies is me. So why not just ask?"**

I threw myself against the bed as Echo sat on my chest. I didn't want to hear this from her. I would fight myself over doing it but it still bugged me too new extremes, this question.

**"It'll help you know what to do next about your little puppet princess if you ask?"**

Her cooing voice made me click my tongue. She was so pretentious and insufferable. Then again, she was a part of me I couldn't much hide from myself.

So instead of running away from it like I was doing so far I decided to ask it.

"Is it possible for my lies to deceive me?"

There was a heavy silence as Hotaru only stood there, leaning on my dresser. I could hear her soft chuckle as she sneered and continued to answer my question, **"Yes, in a way, it is possible. The lie begins when you lie to others about yourself. However, it is imperative that the self lying start without having self awareness first. This self awareness, though, fades away slowly as you sink deeper into the lie you created of yourself."**

"How can I surface from it?"

**"You are never literally buried in the lie. You live the lie and, in order to make it as believable as it can be, your powers make you believe the lie is true. Yet somewhere in your little head a part of you knows the truth that the lie is in actuality a lie and not the truth,"** she said inspecting her nails carefully. **"Help?"**

"A little," I confess staring down at myself.

**"Now to answer the question of how to get back out into the truth, one can suspect that the reverse of how you got in is how you can get back out."**

"Come again?" As bright as I was, it was impossible to keep up with her babbling sometimes. **  
**

She exhaled clearly exasperated, **"You got engulfed by a lie through believing it to be truth. So if you reverse that- meaning if you can make yourself believe that the truth that is a lie is actually not true- then you could get back to how you were."**

"I took this lie into reality so I could do this," I say running a hand through my hair. "I don't think it'll be that easy to pull myself out of it."

**"That's the thing," **she added pointing at me. **"You can't do it by yourself. Sure you might have ended up there by yourself but it's physically impossible for the reverse to happen by only your will power. You need solid proof to prove to your deceived mind that the truth it deems is actually false."**

"You mean that I actually have to get things of my true life to reel me out of the lie," I say simply put.

**"Precisely."**

I clicked my tongue and pulled my leg up and rested my chin upon my right knee. "Why are you helping me now?"

**"Haven't I always?"** Her little sarcasm wasn't helping much. I didn't believe that she'd help just because. She snickered proving me short form wrong with her next comment. **"I would appreciate that in exchange you would try not to get killed."**

"What does it matter to you?" I say with a glower in my eyes. "Besides the fact that our existences are connected."_  
_

**"Besides that?" **she said clasping her fingers as if finding another reason was hard enough. **"Well, there is the fact that I'm quite interested in how this might end."**

"You're a little sadistic bitch, you know that?"

She almost couldn't withhold the mocking chuckle she wanted to let lose. I clicked my tongue angrily at her. She was seriously starting to piss me off.

**"He's gone."**

"Who?" I say, my voice reaching a bit high pitch. _  
_

**"Xemnas. It seems that you're safe to visit your little friend." **I didn't even deemed her worth an answer as I hurried over to my door to head towards Xion's room. **"Don't fool yourself any longer."** I lowered my gaze as I glance over my shoulder to hear her better. **"The closer you get to them, the happier you'll be. You know what that means by the principle's criterion, right?"** I bit my bottom lip and took in a deep breath through my nose. The Coin Principle was something I was getting really tired of. Reason being: most of the time, it seemed to be true. I hear her sigh once more as I softly gasp at the unexpected reaction. **"Just don't do anything stupid. Last time you did almost cost you your life." **

"It cost one life, didn't it?"

**"You're no kitty cat. Your lying lives don't count. If you disappear now, you'll die for good."**

I smirk finally giving her the time of day, "That can't happen now can it?" I open the door and intend to leave but not before hearing the definite hissing of the venomous snake behind me that is Hotaru.

**"Is that also a sick lie of yours?"**

_"Nope, I swear it's the truth," _my mind speaks as I know she can hear me and forcefully slammed the door shut behind me. Such an acerbic being lived inside; was part of me. And somehow I knew that it was true because it was definitely represented what I had become. Almost like a true monster.

I shook off the grim thoughts from my head and quickly headed towards Xion's room. However somebody had already won me there and was rambling on and on to a -now- fully awakened Xion.

At seeing me, she simply scratched the back of her head, "Hey."

"Hey you," I say light'heartedly'. "How're you feeling?"

"A bit dazed but besides that nothing wrong much," she said with a giggle. I walk behind them as Roxas keeps talking to her about how she should take it easy. He's right. With the pace she went, she could easily break. And not just mentally...

"Ah!" Xion's sudden exclaim made me look up and stop as they did. "Good morning Axel." He glanced back at us and was sort of amused at first saying her name quite dazed himself.

"She finally woke up this morning. See!" Roxas proclaimed with a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't believe how well he portrayed emotions. "See, that's really great."

"I was out for 20 days..." she said with a vary airy smile. "I'm sorry if I made you all worry."

I simply gave her a faint smile. As for he Axel, he simply grinned and ruffled her hair while saying, "Nice bed hair."

With all worries out of our way, we headed to the lobby. Saix got pretty snappy about Xion working again but it was Roxas who suggested us four for a tag team to help her out.

"I don't see a downside either," I agree with Axel after they all make an input.

Saix simply said, "How much longer do you intend to play house?" I gulped down any retort I might of had. I couldn't risk letting anything slip. Even though my masks avoided others to see my anguish, it didn't stop my stupid tongue from babbling on without my permission. "Whatever, do as you wish."

With that we left for Twilight Town and ended up going for a little visit to the clock tower. I, however, kept as far from the edge unlike all of them. My eyes though were on Xion who suddenly voiced her thoughts with a distant stare into the horizon.

"I was always dreaming when I was asleep," she said with a very distant voice. "I used to be somebody a long time ago. I have this feeling that I used to do this too, sit down with friends and watch the sunset. Even when I don't have memories of whom I used to be. How strange, isn't it...?" My glance moved towards Axel, whose expression, I could tell, was of similar concern to mine. Xion was certainly acting strange.

Soon though we headed down to the ground. Oh thank goodness, the moment I felt solid ground underneath my feet I felt so much better. I sighed in relief but my peace of mind didn't last for I was suddenly pushed out by a Soldier.

"Get a grip!" Axel called to me as they were all already fighting the Heartless that had appeared.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I swept Ares out fully. I started heading for some but soon the worst of the bunch starting ganging up on me. A trio of Red Nocturnes were coming at me and it was hard to avoid the fireballs that they kept sending one after the other.

I was doing good at avoiding them until I heard Roxas' worrisome cry, "Xion!" This made me innately turn towards them and it also left me wide open from behind. Noticing this too late, I was hit straight on my side and back by a triad of Fire spells that blasted me off and away.

"Go help Xaya! I'll get Xion!" I heard Axel call to Roxas. Soon enough, Roxas had bounded them together and kicked their asses for me.

It was all done after that and I held to my side and noticed the slight pain that I felt. The fire had burnt away at my coat -damn it! How many was I gonna go through!?- and that flesh had been scorched as well.

"Here." I glance up to see Roxas' outstretched hand.

I give him a thin smile as I stood up slowly. Proving him I could stand by myself I nodded my head away towards Xion, "I'm fine."

He gape at me but simply nodded and went towards Axel. "Xoin!"

"She's fine. She's not injured," Axel assured him. "But still she's been getting weaker. We should head back now."

I couldn't help but think, and most likely what Axel was thinking as well, that her condition was because of what she was. I shook my head out of that thought. I couldn't keep doing that. She was Xion and no one else.

"Are you alright?" Axel's sudden question caught me off guard. He had turned to face me while carrying Xion.

"I'm fi-" but I wince at the pain that suddenly shot up my back as I gave a few steps forth towards the exit.

Roxas came to me and looked at my injuries. "Oh wow. It burnt through your clothes and skin." He reached into his coat and took out a bottle, "Here. It's an Elixir, it might help with the pain. Although it's close to expiration.

"Thanks," I murmur as I keep my hand lightly hovering over the wound and drink it down. It surprised me that it took some of the pain away but the wound remained.

"We'll go back to Xion's room and tend to your wound there," Axel called as we started heading home.

Firing was a very bitchy spell for me because it caused me lots of damage. I wasn't fond of it to say the least. We took quite a long time to get back mostly because of me. But Roxas, bless him, came over and offered help me walk. Gladly accepting his offer, I place my arm over his shoulder as he helps me carry my dead weight. Despite my dragging them back, we soon arrive at the castle. While we're heading towards the rooms, though, whom else is there to greet us but Mister Douche Bag.

"Well that didn't take that long," Saix called with a tinge of satisfaction on his voice. I swear had I been healthy I would've punched him straight in the face. "Did the failure break again? That's why I told _it_ to not move."

My side burned not just because of the wound but with rage but I couldn't retort. "She's not an it," Roxas growl low in his breath.

Axel, though, walked passed him and did it for me. "You keep your mouth shut!" That venomous tone of voice made amazed me. And here I thought that acerbic muse was only for my ears.

"Hey, wait up!" Roxas called behind him as he hurried his pace. I was going to kill the kid. He was having no consideration! These burns hurt like a bitch! "Axel!"

Walking into Xion's room, Roxas sat me down gently on a chair while Axel laid Xion on her bed. "Thanks, kiddo," I say as I start taking off my coat to see the wound more clearly.

"Sure." I started taking off my shirt when a sudden flush came to his face as he stuttered his next words. "Y-You're going to undress here!?"

"Cool your hormones, brat," I call with a smirk as I remove my bloodied and torn shirt to reveal what was underneath. Against his imaginative mind, my chest was tightly bandaged and was high enough to let me inspect the injury. Damn, they hit me harder than I thought. My whole right side was black and red and the tingling sensation never left along with the pain. Apparently my back had been hit in the lower section which explained why it hurt to walk so much. Her back might as well have been torched. "I hate fire," I murmur the words loud enough for someone to hear.

"That's pretty bad," Roxas said squatting down to look at it. "I-Is that muscle?!"

"Shush and go bring me some bandages and ointment," I say nodding him away. "Look in her closet! She should have a kit in there," I say when I see him about to head out. He spins on his heels and goes to Xion's closet and brings me the medical kit.

"How'd you know about that?" Axel asked giving me a spare glance.

"I happen to be very bad with magic-based Heartless. Specially fire. Xion would often take care of my wounds after missions," I explain as I grab one of the sterilized gauze that Roxas passed to me as I start cleaning the wound. I wince painfully as a horrible sting came to me. I glance up to see Roxas waiting to see what he could do to help me. I give him a thin smile and nod my head towards Xion. Hesitant, he goes towards Xion's headrest and leans on it.

"I'm getting a weird feeling from you," he said to Axel. Roxas told him how his way of speaking to Saix just a few minutes ago had surprised him. Hell, it even surprised me.

"And here I thought I was the only naughty one on whom you used that tone of voice," I say with a coo as I apply ointment.

"You're not so specially," Axel said with a smirk. It amazes me how he can still joke around.

"Are you also worried about Xion?" Roxas questioned him again.

"Of course." Roxas suddenly gave him an amused stare down. "What?"

"Nothing. It just makes me kinda happy," Roxas said with a small smile that meant all.

"Weirdo."

I scoffed at the little play before me, "How cute."

"Shush," Axel said with a scoff of his own. He gave a glance up towards the ceiling and then came back to Xion. "Hey Roxas, do you ever wonder why the four of us always go back to that tower to have ice cream together?"

"Eh?" Roxas said a bit caught off guard. "Why do we...?"

"I'll tell you why," Axel called with his voice filled with determination. I wrapped the bandages tightly around the burn as I took another potion to dull the pain. Finishing up, I lay back while listening to this. It perplexed me but at the same time gave me joy that he even included me in their group. "It's because we're the best of friends."

"Best friends, huh?" I mumble under my breath as I lean my head on my shoulder.

"Best of friends?" Roxas repeated my small whisper.

"Yep. That's why I'd of course be worried about Xion."

"Cheesy," I mumble to myself.

He gave me a quick glance, "Aren't you worried as well?"

"You didn't let me finish," I say louder for them to hear. "It's cheesy...but true. I wouldn't worry this much if I didn't care for your guys' well being."

After Axel's little embarrassed moment, Roxas slapped playfully but perhaps too hard because he sent him against the wall. I laugh a bit at the comically scene as I reached for my shirt and lazily put it back on. I would have to clean the wound constantly to keep it from infection. It was gonna be a hassle in of itself.

A suddenly giggle caught everybody's attention as we all turned to face the bed. Xion laid there with a grin on her face, "You two really are close." She sits up as the duo comes to her aide. I simply sit back and relax, she was okay and that's all that mattered.

"Why you..." Axel called with a playful threat. "How long have you been awake?"

Xion giggled once more and winked, "It's a se-cret!"

I laughed at her unexpected answer, "Nice." The two asked about how she felt and I simply listen having little energy to coherently join the conversation.

"I'm alright, I just got a bit dizzy." I noticed that she suddenly glance over my way with her brow furrowed in concern. "How are you, Xaya-nee?"

"I'm fine," I say waving it back. "You know how it is with me and magic Heartless. They're a complete bitch to deal with for me."

"Ah!" Her sudden cry made us all jump a bit startled. "I almost forgot about that too!" She put her legs over the edge of the bed and pointed at the closet while addressing Roxas, "Get the box from my closet, Roxas!"

"Box?"

"You know!" she said cheerfully. "_The_ box?"

Roxas' expression was one of bewilderment first that quickly change to recognition and then excitement. "Oh yeah!" He quickly headed to the closet and got out a regular sized box that was wrapped in shiny white paper and adorned with a red bow. He came up to me and place it on my lap. "It's for you."

Axel gave a low whistle, "Pretty gift." His tone came as overly sarcastic.

I stared dumbfounded at the box on my lap then back at him and Xion. "What's this?"

"It's for you," Xion simply repeated what Roxas had said. "Open it up." Still taken aback by the sudden gift, I start unwrapping it all the while she keeps speaking. "You've always had trouble with magic attributed enemies. So Roxas and I came up with the idea. Axel helped us find the clothe to make it with."

Just as she said that last sentence I opened the box, lifting the lid. Inside a bright scarlet piece of clothing. It wasn't until I lifted it out of the box that I noticed it wasn't just a piece of clothe. It was a muffler. I stretched it out to its entire length and notice it was just a tad bit longer than the length of my arms stretched out. Then ends were simply double knotted together to keep it in place.

"It's beautiful..." I say struck with awe from the wonderful gift.

"Axel helped us find the special clothe at the Accessory Shop," Roxas came in with a burst of glee. "It's resistant against all magic, so it'll help you out a lot, we hope."

"It's mostly fire resistant," Xion explained more clearly. "It'll be great against it since it seems to be your biggest weakness."

"Gee, thanks," I say with a soft chuckle as I examine it. On the left end, something sparkled a bit in the lighting catching my eye. Taking that end I came see that it had three letters on it in gold thread and in a fancy lettering.

"It was all handmade," Xion added. "Roxas and I did the scarf all together. I did the little details in the end and he did the engraving. He had the prettier writing."

"Don't say it like that," he said scratching the back of his head.

I giggle and turn the end the right side up to make the cursive letters readable. Only then do I notice that the name.

"I think you forgot a letter, Roxas," I say lifting the end towards him.

"No way!" Xion exclaimed.

"What?!" he called shocked as he took it in his hands and examined it. He groaned at his careless mistake, "Dang it."

"How did that happen?" Axel say as he peered over to see it. "There's only three letters. Noxaya has six letter in the name."

"We were gonna write 'Xaya' on it," Xion said a bit down.

"I could've sworn I wrote it right," Roxas said pondering over it. "I checked..."

I chuckle and direct my next comment to Xion, "Give me some black thread."

"Black?" Xion said already reaching for her cabinet were she kept the supplies they had used.

"Yes." In minutes she gave it to me with a needle. In less than twenty minutes, I had done a pretty enough cursive _'x'_ to do Roxas' writing justice. And although it stood out more than the others, it didn't really matter since they were any bigger than my thumb.

"Whoa," Xion called amazed.

"You're fast. We took like a week doing the scarf along. I took another three days just for the letters," Roxas complimented her amazed.

"I'm good at it. How'd you think I made my wardrobe?"

"How about you try it on?" Axel suggested as he leaned on the wall across from me.

I non and wrap it loosely twice around my neck so that it slightly hugged it. I let the ends end on opposite sides, the right behind me and the left in front of me. I snuggle it against my mouth and nose and inhale slowly. Odd...it had a trace of sandalwood fragrance.

That fragrance...it was so familiar and...comforting.

"It smells...good."

A sudden scoff and giggle made me glance up to see Xion and Roxas about to burst laughing while Axel hides his face behind his hand while looking away.

"What?" I ask getting irritated.

"Do you know who had it after we finished it?" Roxas asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, smart alack," I call a bit annoyed.

Xion waved it off and smiled, "Axel was the one who wrapped and who had it last."

I gaze at Axel who had removed his hand from his face and was only averting his gaze away from me. I smiled while grabbing the wrapped part gently in my hand.

I couldn't believe that a simply gift like this moved me. I was tearing up, despite myself and immediately hid it behind wide grin. "Thank you. Really, thank you all!" Both grinned widely, happy about their accomplishment, I guess. Axel left behind his embarrassment and grinned back.

"It's such a vibrant color too," I add as I look it over again.

"It goes well with you," Xion complimented.

"You actually look like a hero!" Roxas exclaimed with a boyish smile.

"Hero?"

"Yeah!" he called excited. "I read in a book once about one that wore bright red!"

I chuckled at his example and slowly stood up letting the ends fall almost reaching my hip. "Look!" Suddenly and out of the blue, I stretched out my arms in a stupid pose. "Something like this?" I ask sticking my tongue out playfully.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Roxas called coming to my side and doing the same pose.

"You look like a secret brigadier or something!" Xion called as enthusiastic as Roxas.

"And he went 'Sakin!'" I don't know why but I started doing it with him and soon enough Xion joined us. Soon we fell to sit on the floor as we laughed out loud to our dumb jokes.

I glance over at Axel who simply leaned against the wall smiling wide at our foolishness. I got up and dragged him off the wall by his arm. I held up and arm to get their attention. Both stood up straight still playful. "Listen up!" I call all commandant-like but in a blithe manner. "Since you have deemed me the leader I will choose your guys' second-in-command." I stretched out my arms before Axel, "Ta-da! Say hello to Axel, No.1."

"No.1?" he asked confused.

"Xaya's our leader, so she's No.0. So if you're second-in-command then you're No.1," Roxas explained.

"And as your second-in-chief you will listen to him in any case when I'm not present, got it?" I call raising a finger.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" they called loud and saluting me and we end up laughing even more. This time Axel joins us as we keep talking about playing around. We completely disregarded our missions and our duties. For once, we took a day off of our own.

In these moments, when we were happy and laughing like back in the first days, is when it wasn't as hard to breathe as I thought it was. To see them smiling was something I always wanting to see again. For them to have fun and be joyful to be alive.

I was blessed to see this. And it was during these moments that bringing them happiness didn't hurt me. I was happy...simply because they were happy. I helped them achieve that happiness.

For once in my pitiful and meaningless life...I felt like I was happy.

* * *

_**Long. Ass. Chapter. **_

_**It's almost 2 in the morning and I gotta work tomorrow at six x)**_

_**I do this for you guys so here it is. I think this is gonna be my favorite chapter of this story. Tell me what you think about it too :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is amazing! You guys have gotten even more excited for this story than ever. I hope I can do this justice for all the great expectation that's been given._**

**_The actual saga I have in mind is somehow plotted down as well. So I hope that this will be some kind of incentive to read my future KH fanfic :)_**

**_There's too many people to thank this time. And I mean that, there was so much more people since these last few chapters._**

**_So for this chapter I'll skip the personal thank yous and just give an all out general thank you to everybody who's reviewed, favorite, followed and specially to does people currently reading this :D_**

**_Thanks you so much! xD_**

**_Now to see what you've been waiting for._**

* * *

**The Twelfth Deceiver Said: Should Have Known...**

* * *

The past few weeks I've been quite out of it going out to different worlds and doing recon. No matter what, Saix seems determine to give heavy work loads. It's been harder to go to the Clock Tower nowadays but I've managed to sneak in for hours at a time somehow. Ever since Xion's accident, it's been like that. All Saix has put me through is work, work, work.

I should have noticed the subtle changes.

Xion had been acting strange since before, asking a bunch of things about where she came from. My masks were good for this kind of situations but it was getting hard for my conscious to be lying to her over and over again about it.

Then came Axel's sudden cold shoulder. It wasn't unusual for him to give it to me, although since the three of them gave me the scarf it's been getting gradually civilized between us. But what was unusual was the iciness he gave to Roxas. That didn't square with me at all.

That morning specially when Axel left Roxas with the words hanging in thin air.

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas came up to me with a confused furrow to his brow.

It must be Xion. "It's probably Saix being a douche to him again." I give him a thin smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Alright," he said with a displeased sigh as he was quickly put to work.

Now trying to fulfill that promise was harder than expected. I couldn't find Axel nowhere I went. How hard it to find some green-eyed ginger Nobody?

As I walked through the corridors with Echo in my arms, I gave a heavy sigh from stress. "Where could he be?" I murmur to myself thinking of any other world that I could think of. Echo gave a sudden bark, startling me as he jumped off my grasp and ran about before opening an exit. "Echo!" I yelled and run after him through the door. Coming out, I immediately feel the fresh air with a tinge of salt. The rays of the bright sun hit me gently as they bask the place I have just entered. Unaccustomed to the bright sunshine, I raised my hand to cover my eyes as they adapted to it. I heard splashes of water before me and, once my vision got used to the bright sun, glanced up to see Echo playing around in the beach of the world.

I gazed around and took in the exquisite place. I walked closer to the beach as I gloated on the sight. Echo splashed one last time before prancing over to my side sprinkling water everywhere. I cover my face with a slight giggle as I bend down and pick him back up.

"How nice," I murmur to myself but talking to Echo as well. "Feels so relaxing here."

"What're you doing here?"

I spin around, startled at hearing another's voice. Behind me I see Axel with a frown and a hand on his hip. "Axel?"

He rolled his eyes as if annoyed by the obvious question. "Smart answer, Sherlock. Now, answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," I answer letting Echo go as he starts trotting away to play around.

"For me?" His voice changes from annoyed to confused. "How come?"

"Roxas is very worried about what's happening. I am too. We're both worried about Xion as well." I take a deep breath before saying the next words, "I know about Xion." When I see a confused expression take over his face I sigh and clarify, "About where she came from and...what she is."

When it dawned on him I expected a different reaction other than anger. "How?" the venom oozing from his word.

If I told him that I sneaked into Vexen's research labs with him _without_ him knowing, he'd literally kill me. Instead, I let my mask do the job, "I found out sometime ago. I didn't want to say anything for- well obvious reasons."

"Have you heard from her?"

I shake my head and look up to him, "Have you?"

He heaved a great sigh before massaging the back of his neck. I knew it. He knows what's going on. "Xion's gone missing-"

"What?"

"-and I was sent out to look for her," he finished after my interruption.

"Missing? B-But how? Since when?" I asked completely lost at the news.

"Since a couple of days ago. Remember when I was gone for those days? Saix had sent me to clean up Castle Oblivion. I met her there the last time I saw her. She'd gone looking for a trace of her memories."

I cringed, "That's not good. If she finds out about what she is then..." I shook the thought away, "What else?"

He averted his gaze this time as he spoke, "Saix told me to search for her and find her."

"Will he tell everybody else about her being gone?" I ask hoping and praying that's not it. If she's named a public pariah to the organization, it wouldn't be bearable for any of us.

"If I can't find her today, he'll tell Xemnas about her disappearance." My eyes widened in shock. "I've looked everywhere I could think off. She's nowhere, Noxaya."

"Are you just giving up on her like that?" I exclaimed taking a step towards him. "You can't?! She can't be left alone!"

"Calm down," he said suddenly grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a bit. I turn to gaze at him as he speaks, "I'll figure out something."

"Why do you burden yourself with everything that happens with us?"

"It's...normal for me," he confessed giving a sigh and opening a corridor. He then turned and gave me a wary grin, "C'mon, we'll sweep the worlds one last time to look for her."

"We?" I inquire confused at his sudden addition of myself to his one man search.

"You know what we're dealing with as long, regardless of how you found out," he said pointing at the corridor for me to step into it. "We'll search together and cover more ground."

I smiled at his change and simply nod. I call Echo over as he runs over to my side as I walk into the corridor with Axel behind me. We took hours searching all the worlds. It was truly exhausting to say the least more so when after so many hours of looking we found absolutely nothing.

Finally, Axel decided to call it a day and we started heading our ways towards Twilight Tower. I stepped out first and saw a distinctive blonde head already sitting down on the edge.

"Ah, Roxas!" I call a bit happy yet overwhelmed about what was happening.

"You...You're early," Axel points out giving a fake smile. Roxas falls for it though, even when it's plain as day. He passes Axel a couple of ice creams: one for him and the other for me. I take my seat on the openings as the two talked about everything and nothing all the while eating their ice creams and watching the sunset. It still amazed me how carefree they were. I almost forgot about everything until Roxas voiced his concern.

"Seriously...where is she?" he inquired to no one in particular. Axel simply got up from laying down and kept his sight on the horizon. I didn't say anything but simply got up and started to leave. "You leaving early?"

"Yeah," I say with a thin smile. This has become routine of me: coming late and leaving early. I wish it wouldn't be. I glanced down at where Xion would be sitting but quickly averted my gaze before he noticed, "I wish I could stay but I-"

"Have lots of work," Roxas repeated my same excused and sighed. "I know. You've got a lot to do." He reached behind him and picked another ice cream. "Here," he called and tossed it to me. I caught it in surprise and stared dumbfounded at him. "For later when you're working. Take it as a snack." I smile and nod as I leave.

* * *

I should have known...that this was going to happen.

**"I told you. All your life and essence revolve around that one principle."**

Oh, how I wished I could shove those words so far into her throat- However, the way things are now, it shouldn't surprise me.

Today had become a very unusual day compared to every other day. First thing that morning we were all assembled in the round room for a meeting. As soon as we got there, it started and with the most bleak sentence at that.

"Xion has disappeared."

The one sentence from Xemnas made me flinch as I stood a bit below from his chair while standing on a shadow. My hood over my head to avoid anybody seeing my face. I was a mess that morning because the night before had been an all nighter. So many things to focus on but so little space in my brain for it. I glance over at Axel inconspicuously but he simply narrowed his eyes. I can't help but sigh as the news continue.

"I forbid anybody from tracking her down and checking her whereabouts," Xemnas called with a loud and creeping tone of voice. "Noxaya." My sudden call to attention took me by surprise since I almost fell from my place before climbing shadows to stand directly beside him.

I bowed slightly having a hand across from me, "Yes, Superior?" What happened next surprised me because no one but Hotaru had been able to do it before.

_"Search for Xion. If you find her do not interfere. All you need to do is watch and report to me alone if you detect her. I will repeat, if you engage in battle with her then you will be the one punished. And don't let the thought of lying to me cross your mind or 'accidents' may happen. No word of this is to be confided to any of your little 'comrades'. Understood?"_

He'd spoken inside my head. Although my bafflement was utter my face showed no inkling of it. I simply bit my bottom lip and bowed lower before saying, "Understood."

"Then you're excused."

I didn't wait for him to say another word as I disappeared. I was just threatened. I couldn't believe it. I exited the corridor I had entered into the lobby.

Nobody was there yet so I had time to think. Xion couldn't have gone far without help. Capable or not, she doesn't know many worlds. So if she's still somewhere, she's in some place she knows, just really well hidden.

If I wanted to keep my head were my shoulders where then I needed to do something. Xemnas himself had jeopardized not only my existence but those of others, of my own friends.

"Damn it!" I punched the glass pane before me with a renewed fury. That bastard.

"Noxaya?"

I turned a bit too slowly with the same frown on my face towards Roxas. Worry was plastered all over his face. I bit my lip again and walked away to begin my search.

* * *

"She's nowhere at all..."

I have searched every nook and cranny in every world at least twice now and there was still no sign of her. I can't believe she's doing so good at hiding herself from us. I've even gotten Dusks to go out on night patrol for it. One thing was for sure, if I couldn't find any trace of her soon, I'd pay heavy for it.

In the end of the day, after search all corners of Neverland for the third time, I headed for Twilight Town.

I didn't head for the tower as much as I would have liked to. Instead I headed towards the obscured back alleyways where there were less people and more solitude for me. Once there, I leaned on a wall and slid down to a sit.

Xemnas has put in danger the lives of people I care for. Axel, Roxas...and even Xion in her absence was in danger now. If I didn't do this job it could cost them their lives and mine as well.

I cowered in a ball thinking over and over the things that could go wrong and the options I had. Different scenarios popped into my head as I weighed and revalued every possible outcome. I grimaced when I noticed that each was just worse than the first one.

"Damn it all!" I bellow loud and throwing my head back as I look up at the twilight sky.

"Having trouble?"

I don't even have to look to know who it was. That husky and monotone voice was quite unforgettable. "It's none of your business."

"It is if it concerns you're role with the Organization," Riku's voice called becoming closer as I closed my eyes.

"What? Are your little sneaky asshole techniques not working anymore?" I say with an angry scoff. "Oh I forgot, you're not the subtle type. Hence why you dress like one of us. Kinda of flashy, aren't ya?"

"It is necessary," he answered. "I couldn't help but noticed how much you were moving around as of late these pasts weeks."

"What? Are you monitoring my every move now?" I inquired in disbelief.

"Not me."

At his answer, I glance away from the orange sky towards him. He only stood feet away with his hood concealing his face. I clicked my tongue annoyed at how peculiar he looked. That look didn't suit him. I wave my hand about in aloofness, "Then, pray tell, who is it?"

"Naminé."

My eyes widened in surprise as I glanced at him. In my mind then all pieces came into places making me click my tongue again angrily. I reached into my shirt and took out the necklace. "She's cunning alright." I sneer at the necklace but nonetheless let it drop, "What has she told you about me?"

"Nothing. She refuses to," he says walking over to the wall and leaning on it a few feet away.

I scoffed and stand back up. Deciding to let go of that issue, I head for another one. "How's he doing so far?"

"We've beginning to have trouble putting him back together," he says lowering his gaze to the ground as he crosses his arms before his chest. "Something's interfering with his memories."

I mock his thoughtful comment with a snide of my own. "Don't act like you don't know? Xion's the cause, isn't she?"

His gaze suddenly turned upwards while staring at nothing. He takes a deep breath, "Some of his memories have begun pouring into her." He breathes in but quickly lets it go in a great sigh, "Is that why she resembles her so much? Because of his memories in her?"

"You mean Kairi?" I ask airily. However, the moment that left my tongue, I regretted it. I gave away a bit too much. But soon even that feeling leaves when the puzzle keeps getting clearer. I stand straight and move away from his side to face him even if it were one sided. "You know where she is." His gaze follows me but shortly after lowers to to the floor again. Another puzzle pieces sets itself on the board. "She's with you."

"She's safe," he quickly interrupts. "If you meet me tomo-"

My ears were mostly deaf, though, from the intense rage I felt inside. Taking quick and long strides towards him, I grab him by his collar with one hand as I bellow, "You bastard! I've looked all over for that girl and you're telling me now that she's with you!? I mean-how could-ugh!" I shove him away in anger as I sort my mind out. "You have no idea how worried sick we all were! I couldn't sleep from how worried I was for her!" My lips immediately cease functioning when I process what I'd say. Again...I might have given out a bit too.

"You were worried?" His voice was slightly pitched as if considering my comment. He stood away from the wall as he walked towards me. I kept stepping away but one he stopped so did I. His face couldn't have looked more shocked had he tried. "Are you really a-"

"Hold it right there!"

I knew that voice. I spun on my heels to glance behind my shoulder at the far away voice but before I had a chance to look at the source, Riku had launched an attack against me. It surprised me to see how fast he'd gone for me especially when I saw his hood back on. Luckily, I had reacted fast enough with Ares extended in my hands as I blocked. The attack though sent me a few feet back.

"Noxaya?!" The instant I heard the voice clearly, I masked myself to make him believe I was severely injured. Demyx approached me with his sitar in hand ready to attack. "Why are you-" he shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered holding my side. "He's a tough one though."

"I'll deal with him," he called summoning his water replicas as they began to go after Riku. "You should go back."

"But-"

"Go!" he shouted as he rushed to engage into battle. I didn't say another word and quickly headed into a corridor of darkness.

I didn't report my encounter or that I knew where Xion was. First of because I really didn't know where she was. All I knew was that she was with Riku and as long as she was, I could know she would be taken care of. Then again if I say something it'd put in jeopardy everything I've worked for in here. I couldn't afford the latter most of all. So I decided not to say anything.

Sadly, I didn't head towards Twilight Tower. Instead, I landed right in my room and didn't bother to lock the door but instead threw myself on the bed and laid there. I couldn't think much of what had happened.

Then again...Xion was alright. And that was all I needed to know.

* * *

Damn that boy! I cursed in my mind as I stood on top of a shadow overseeing the town as I searched for any sign of Riku.

I've heard him say something to me right before Demyx came barging in on the conversation. He said something about meeting him tomorrow and although he didn't specify where at all, I figured it'd be here since it had been the only place where he had sought me out to talk. It had been hard enough to get out of the Organization's radar but thankfully for me it was a day off today. I had been at the lobby before anybody else that morning so I was first to know. This gave me a great advantage for looking about but alas there was no sign of either Riku or Xion.

I sigh as I climb down the shadows and walk around aimlessly. Returning to the castle is pointless now. I hate turning away empty handed.

I click my tongue as I head towards nowhere at all, just aimlessly strolling around. A good walk would help me think a bit, perhaps. All it did though was lead me the roofs of some houses making it easier for me to oversee the back alleys and hidden squares like the ones where Riku and I had met.

I'm so tired of this.

**"You Nobodies are so dumb sometimes."** I ignored Hotaru as she spoke in my head. I knew so because of how her voice echoed in the distance of my mind.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I ask condescendingly at her as I look up at the sky while sitting down on the roof.

**"Because you can't see what's in front of your noses."**

I scoffed at her comment and simply looked down only to see Roxas and Axel awestruck and before them a couple of hooded figures. One, I immediately recognized.

"...Xion!" I gasped as I took a leap from the short distance from the roof to the floor and landed some ways from them. By the time I had gotten there, Xion was already gone but Roxas had gone quickly after Riku's running figure. "W-What happened?!"

Axel turned to me a bit stunned to see me, "Since when-"

"Forget about me!" I say running after Roxas. "We've got to give chase!" Without another word he followed after me as we went after Roxas but as soon as we entered the tunnels he was as good as trapped. For some reason, all members of the Organization were gathered up and had cornered Riku there. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Don't get caught you dumbass. With Ares out, I do nothing but observe as the chaos between members ensues. I saw Riku escape but did nothing to stop him, glad that he got away, and stood aside as both Roxas and Axel chased after Riku.

The taste of failure fresh on their tongues, they all left including us. Axel however was more cunning than the rest so he noticed what others had missed.

"You've got a nerve to have just stood there and done nothing to help," Axel called walking with me a few feet away from the rest.

I sighed and didn't meet his gaze and instead answer, "I was too startled by all that was happening. The mutual attacks took me by surprise. All I was trying to do was not get hit and before I knew it the impostor left."

I could see that he didn't quite buy my lie but since he said nothing, I was okay with that.

Had I known what would happen after, though, I would have said something. I would have stopped myself and them from fighting any longer. I would have done something, anything, different to have changed what ensued.

And for once in my life...I would have told the truth.

* * *

_**I know it's not much but I'm working on the next chapter soon. I dont promise anything soon cuz monday I'm starting school and college will take much of my time -w- I hope you can wait for me though cuz this story is getting to the peak point of the climax.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Its been two weeks and I'm dying! School sucks -w-  
But~ I find some calm and peace in writing so I'm just writing this in bits and pieces where I have time. Hopefully this will be good for so much waiting. _**

**_Ill skip the thanks for this chapter but I will do it next time. Thanks, though, to everybody who reads, reviews, and waits so patiently for me :D_**

**_Like I said before, I think I did, this saga will actually be my road to Kingdom Hearts 3. Now let us start :D_**

* * *

**The Thirteenth Deceiver Said: Broken Bonds**

* * *

"Do you have any report to make?" Saix called condescendingly.

"None." I bit my tongue back from saying any smartass remark but with how irritated I've been these last few days it was hard not to. "I searched everywhere for Xion. Until the six members interacted with the impostor, I didn't see Xion at all."

Xemnas smirked and after all this meeting, which was of only them two and I, finally spoke deep in his throat. "You have done well. All you must do is continue with your assigned mission."

"Yes," I answer and bow slightly.

"Beware, though," he said slowly trying to get the message through. "One mistake."

"I will pay for with my existence," I finished for him not lifting my head. "I know. I won't fail."

"Good." He then disappeared which was when I stood back straight. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't be foolish about this, Noxaya."

I glanced about to Saix with a smirk plastered on my face. "Oh what? You're still here? I thought you've left to your _duties_." He actually sneered my way but right now I could have cared less what he did. Pissed and irritated as I was I didn't need his snarky comments. "I don't care what you have to say, truthfully."

"You will once this all unravels," he said disappearing from my sight and out of the meeting room. I sigh and leave, myself, into my room. I hadn't heard much of Axel or Roxas since then. I had pretty much kept myself inside the room. I was thinking just too much about Xion and what she would be doing with Riku.

I placed my hand over my chest and over my shirt right where Naminé's necklace laid. "You tell me what I'm suppose to do. The bitch ass silver-head won't help me. I can't help Roxas or Xion unless I can interact with them. I can't hold judgement as long as I'm lost like this."

**"You feel lost?" **I clicked my tongue at hearing Hotaru interrupting my mumbling. I didn't answer in hopes that she would go away. Unfortunately, she didn't. **"You already know why, do you not? The only way to find yourself again is to find** _her_.**" **

"I don't know where she is," I simply said to her. I didn't know what else to do anymore. If searching for her and using her as my beacon to find what I had left behind was what I had to do, I would. But then again... "Sora needs her more."

**"Sora needs them both," **she corrected me. **"One or the either won't be enough. Both are required for his awakening. We know that. However, it is most likely that she will fall first. Use her instead of him and you'll ensure your own revival. You know where she is..."** in her words I felt the smirk she gave off. **"Find her. She is what will set you free from this prison."**

I bit my lip and snarled at her as I took my leave through a portal. I hated when she was light. I reappeared in the midst of Twilight Town in it's summertime that was half way to its ending.

As much as I hated her, Hotaru was right. I was so engulfed in my lies that only one thing would set me straight. If I could glance the truth from another who lived it as well, I would come back as I was before. I needed Xion for that. Roxas was Sora's Nobody but without him knowing any of the memories from Sora, he was no help to me. Xion, however, seemed to be recalling some of Sora's memories. I needed to find her.

I looked everywhere though and there was still no sign of her. I decide to rest on a rooftop that overlooks the alleyways, "This is really getting frustrating." Days I've searched have been days of fruitless efforts. I don't know how much longer she would be able to remain out from the Organization without receiving some severe punishment. They wanted her for something but to what that something was I was still hazy on. I needed to find her and bring her back and then would I worry about searching for an answer to her birth and how I can help her.

I needed to know why they had created her in the first place. Axel hadn't told me anything just that he knew. Roxas...I sigh thinking just how the boy would react would any of us tell him the truth. I shook my head in denial to that outcome. If worse was to come I would tell him even if Axel didn't want to. He deserved to know anything and everything but only when the time was right.

I sighed, this was really wearing me out.

"Why do you keep pitying over them?"

Hotaru. Why can't I get her out of my mind?! "I'm not pitying them."

"Oh right," she said with a loud scoff. "You're _worried_. Nobodies aren't suppose to feel worried. In fact, they're not suppose to feel at all! So why are you?"

"Shut up!" I yell at her closing my eyes trying to make her go away.

Suddenly she chuckled low in her throat mocking me. Only then was when I noticed that I wasn't hearing her voice inside of my head. Her voice hadn't echoed like it always did. This was was out and about and didn't echo in my head. She wasn't in my head.

I shot a glance up and notice her standing in mid air a few feet before me. She didn't look so hazy like before and wasn't an extension of a shadow. It was her. I could tell immediately when I saw her eyes shinning a vibrant gold. They'd never done that before. Shone so bright with malice and...life.

"H-how...?" I couldn't understand this. The sneer she gave me sent chills done my spine of pure terror. She was really here.

"I finally got enough power from you to come back in a corporeal body," she said twirling around hugging herself. She stopped and stood before me with the same mischievous grin. "Amazing, no? What a couple thousand of hundred lies can do to feed a dark entity like myself."

"What?" My voice gave off a hint of confusion that I tried to hide but was unable to. "How are you actually here?!"

"I feed off from your lies," she said twirling around and making the ribbons of shadow consume her as they changed her outfit. "I'm not tied to you any longer." The ribbons swallowed her whole and then burst out leaving her in a short, sleeveless, dress that came to contrast against her pale skin. It hugged her chest and body and cut into petals around her thighs ending just before her knees while wearing underneath white pumpkin shorts with gold ribbons. White and gold-ribbon ballerina shoes covered her feet. Her dark midnight hair was let loose while a single gold ribbon headband held it with a bow to the side. She seemed innocent and cute but her presence alone gave off a lot more than that. I stepped back actually and slipped almost falling off the roof.

The tangible fear rose upon me again making me quickly draw Ares out and pierce it on the roof and hold on for dear life. My breathing shallow, I was at complete mercy of her but she didn't move. After taking a few seconds to regain myself, I glance once more towards Hotaru but she hadn't move. She had simply observe my pathetic breakdown just now. I stood up trying to show my defiance but it was useless. The aura she gave was menacing to say the least.

"But you don't really need me to survive. You need another." She clasped her fingers together and grin mischievously. "But you've done enough damage as it is. Who knows if you'll go back to be how you were?"

"You lied to me," I hissed under my breath. What a lying bitch.

She cackled, "It's not like you're any more honest. After all, because of the snake that bit you, every word that comes from your lips is a lie. A deceitful array of words that comes from robbing hearts of their essence. You're heart is not your own. It's a makeshift mishap of everybody and every thing you've ever seen. A true monster...but you've done worse," she said with a gentle sigh of satisfaction. "Much worse." She moved aside at this and gave me a view of the alleys below.

I gasped at seeing Roxas and Xion there face-to-face but instead of the gleeful reunion I had imagined it was something completely the opposite. Xion help her Keyblade aloft towards Roxas, threatening to attack him.

"What...?"

"The Coin Principle at work, my dear," she said eyeing the same happening from below. "The insurmountable happiness you had has turned into their unaccountable suffering."

No. Suddenly the scene, changed as Axel came in and started fighting Xion with Roxas as a bystander. I couldn't stand here and do nothing. But when I started towards them, a strong hand held onto my waist pulling me back. I tried pulling away but the effort was useless. I turned to face my captor and snarled at seeing Riku.

"Let me go!"

"You can't interfere," he said to me so calm and collected that it enraged me further. First the stupid principle and now him. Things just kept getting in her way.

"I can't let this happen!"

"It's suppose to." We both glance upward towards Hotaru who floated carelessly upon the shadows apparently enjoying the show. "This story will end soon enough and I can assure you this-" she stood up and glance down. I gasped as Axel hit Xion on the back of her neck turning her unconscious. Roxas yelled at him as Axel turned to leave into a dark corridor. But even with his cries of plead and for an explanation Axel refuse to give, the latter left leaving Roxas alone. Hotaru then opened another dark corridor before she finished her sentence, "It won't be a pretty ending."

I grunted and pushed away Riku's hold that let go of me. I turned and almost slid but stood my ground as I started to rant off to him. "Why did you stop me?! I could have stopped their fight!"

"It wasn't you're place to be."

He sounded so calm, so patient. I hated that. It infuriated me so much that I wanted to hit him. "But I could have done something! Why can't you understand that!?"

He suddenly held me by my shoulders, "And why can't you understand that you're getting too involved!"

His sudden jolt brought my eyes to widened. I bit my lip and pushed myself away from him. Jumping out of his reach and unto the shadows I place my head on my head to hide myself. My mind was a train wreck that not even my masks could hide now.

I glanced up to him and bellowed, "Tell DiZ I'm off the case. I will do what I have to..."

To safe them...my friends.

* * *

I laid in my bedroom after returning. Even after what I said to Riku, I wasn't sure of what I could do to remotely start helping. I was so lost. I heard whooshing in my room but ignored it and rolled on my side to face the wall. I didn't want to speak to anybody.

"You saw...didn't you?"

I cringed at hearing his voice, it was soothing as if he were trying to appease me but of what I don't know. "Go away."

"You're more grown than Roxas, Noxaya. You shouldn't judge based on what you saw."

That made me snap. Immediately I got up and face Axel who was stunned that I had actually faced him. "And what exactly am I suppose to base my judgement upon? The fact that you've broken what the four of us had or that you went behind our backs to stab us?!" I couldn't contain myself any longer. All I wanted to say burst out of me all at once.

"Why couldn't you have said something! This could had been avoided! Did you not see Roxas' face when you left? He was devastated!" At every word, I kept punching and punching him. He didn't step back or avoid them. He simply stood there and took my rage. "Why...? Why don't you trust us! Because of you all this-Your rashness...it's left us like this, Axel!" I couldn't stop and because of that soundless memoirs poured out. It wasn't Ayano's life but then it was. Something similar, oh so similar had happened before. But back then...I don't think it had been me yelling at Axel. The voice sounded much more deep and baritone but childlike. With a certain commanding tinge to it.

He suddenly held my fists in his hands stopping my punches. I couldn't help myself though and simply stood there before him. He then muttered words that barely made sense to my mushed brain, "I'm trying to fix it. Believe me, I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"I can't believe you..." I cry out to him and push him away. I glared at him with the most venom I could muster. "You lied to us. I can't believe you anymore Axel. It's cost us too much." Knowing he wouldn't leave, I opened a corridor and left hurriedly.

Somehow, I ended up in the small, peaceful islands where I'd once search for Xion. The waves hitting the shores seemed to calm me as I walked down the shoreline. Instead of going back to the castle I spent the whole day there. I watched the sun set and rise and only walked around at night to watch the glorious night sky reflect upon the deep sea. It was night while I saw on the small islet that was connected by a bridge. I saw on the contorted tree that held start-shaped fruit. I held one my hands that had fallen from being ripe. I watch the night reflect upon the sea. For once, I saw the sky, earth, and sea united as one being.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" So much for peace and quiet. I would have gone on a rampage like before but all my stamina was gone after my rant on Axel.

"It is..." I agree not wanting anymore fights to occur. I sought sanctuary here for a reason. I wanted peace just for one day to get my head screwed back on. "You know this place?"

I didn't look up but it wasn't hard to tell that Riku had stood before the tree and was now leaning on it with his arms crossed before him. "This is my home."

My eyes widened a bit as I turn to him. "Isn't it lonely to come here? I mean you can't come back...why come here and remind yourself of that?"

"For that reason exactly," he said lowering his gaze. "To remind myself of what happened and of what must be done to protect my home and the people I hold dear."

I glanced over at the sea and then at the fruit in my hands. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was really out of my mind. I couldn't think straight. I was just so overcome by what's happening with Xion and Roxas. It's kept me on a tight string lately."

"There's no need for an apology. I can relate to that feeling. As for yelling at me, it was a simple mistake. And-" he said to me. He spoke like some kind of wise man. It was entrancing somewhat but I knew that he was a young boy nonetheless. There was a second of silence before he formed the last part of his thoughts aloud.

"To err is human."

The words sunk into me slowly along with their meaning. My head shot up instantly as my eyes widened all the while he moved away from the tree and heading to the edge of the islet to feel the breeze.

How...

"How did you figure it out...?" I ask in disbelief.

"It wasn't hard." He didn't face me while speaking. Then again, I don't think he could have seen me with his blindfold on. "You worried too much about others. That has always been something you've done constantly, even back then." He chuckled, "You're a true worrywart, Ayano."

I sighed at hearing that name...my name. Ever since this started, I hadn't heard my name be uttered by another. Not even Hotaru dared to, suspicious that by saying it they might have triggered my lies to break. What she hadn't anticipated though was that the moment I saw Xion and Roxas against one another was more than enough to snap me back. My worry was too much and broke the dam of my lies, which Hotaru had most likely than not drained dry. My masks had debilitated much since then. I had trouble concealing myself and emotions now. It was as if something had broken inside of me.

Hearing him say my name though gave me back pieces. I was so engulfed in the lie that I believed it and I couldn't find myself out of it. I was slowly resurfacing though, my mouth was already out of water. It would be only a matter of time before I were myself again.

"It's going to end soon, isn't it." It wasn't much of a question as it was a statement. I knew now that Xion would be used for something bad by them. I couldn't let her do anything else that could harm others or herself.

"Yeah," he agreed and stood sideways as if wanting to face me. I stood from my sit and joined him by the edge of the islet to watch the night sky upon the waves. "But you've still got to stay there. Do it for them, just for a little bit longer."

I nodded and glanced at the fruit in my hand. I hand't eaten all day so I was quite hungry. I pick out a piece with my hand and eat it. It was sweet but tender and very juicy. It was very good.

His head turned towards me, "What are you eating?"

"I don't know," I say with a sigh taking another bite. "I found it on the ground near that tree we were at. It must have fallen from being done harvesting." I swallowed and sighed, "It's good though."

I was startled when his hand suddenly reached for mine, the one that held the fruit, and brought it to his mouth. Taking a considerably small bite, he ate it and let go of my hand. I was not amused by his lack of manners, "I could've given you a piece, you know?"

"You're right," he said with a soft mutter. "It's good." He stared back at the sea, "It's time for you to go back. They'll be wondering where you've been."

"Yeah, that's true," I ate the last of the fruit and turned to go, opening a dark corridor.

"Ayano." I stopped and glanced over my shoulder, "Take care of them, if that's what you really want. But realize that, it's not only your will here that's in play."

I nodded and softly answered, "Yeah."

I returned to my room shortly then after. I couldn't sleep. The whole day I'd been out on those islands but even so I couldn't let myself sleep. It was early in the morning while I was at least trying to conceive some sleep that Axel burst running out of a corridor.

"Axel?" I called confused and startled but he didn't answer anything and instead pulled me into another dark corridor. He ran fast through it as I was being dragged behind him. "Axel, what's going on? What's happening?!"

"It's Roxas and Xion!" he bellowed glancing back but keeping his pace. "Xemnas, he gave their missions so that they would meet at the same place and time."

"And?"

"Don't you get it?!" he yelled. "He wants for them fight until one can't go on! It's a setup!"

* * *

_**Okay! I know it's a jamboree of things in the beginning but I had to make it flow somehow. I hope it makes since. And thanks for all your patience again. This story is almost coming to its end too! Hope you stick around to see that as well.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I am actually working on stuff people so be patient! :) I'm actually almost done with this story so after this I'll go ahead and continue chronologically and start on KH2._**

**_But that's for another day._**

**_Today I just want to thank the wonderful people that review and that read and just simply everyone who follows this story. A resent one I've notice is MoonlightStar777 and then there are the usual that I love as well is Antex - The Legendary Zoroark. And also to everybody else who reads :D_**

**_Really a million thank yous xD_**

**_Now to start what you're all really here for! :D_**

* * *

**The Fourteenth Deceiver Said: Monster**

* * *

Before I knew it, Axel had brought us to a dark, foggy forest that I couldn't recognize for the life of me.

"Where are we?"

"More importantly, where are they?" he called completely ignoring my question. He's right. This wasn't the time to question every little thing. We needed to find those two before something really bad happened. "It's too damn foggy too see anything!"

"We can't look for them like this." But with that exclaim I heard a distinctive bark that had come from my head. I spun only to let Echo out of my hood not really knowing how he got there in the first place. He started sniffing around between the ground and the air. He seemed to get the whiff of something for he suddenly barked and started running towards one direction and keeping course.

I ran after him while I called to Axel, "Come on! He must've gotten a scent from them!" And certainly no less than a few minutes after we started hearing the clashing of blades nearby followed by his bellowing.

"Stop, both of you!"

"Do you see them!?" I bellow but before he could answer, he'd already jumped into the battle and had, thankfully, stopped the both of them before they could do any further damage. Using the scarf to sweep away the fog, I could finally get a glimpse of the three. Axel was standing between Xion and Roxas who had their blades aloft while being caught on his chakrams. I couldn't believe the state that Roxas was in most of all. He was completely disheveled, injured and wasted. Xion, on the other hand, had no visible injuries on her being.

Axel quickly explained to them what had happened on how the whole mission had been a setup. I, not really knowing much myself, simply stood back and listened as carefully as they were. When he finally finished I noticed Xion's expression sullen completely. It's almost as if...

Taking the initiative I pass him an elixir I had around. "Here. It'll do you good." Without protest, he took it and drank from it. I didn't know how but Saix and Xemnas had set this up specifically to get rid of one. If Xion was a puppet that copied Sora's memories like Axel had explained to me while we were heading here, then she must be absorbing Roxas' power, Sora's power.

"It's not your fault!" Roxas' sudden burst made me come out of my daydream. He was talking to Xion. How considerate of the boy.

He turned to face Axel and scratched the back of his head before saying, "Thanks for telling us...it's really appreciated. And about before...I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe he actually apologized. I guess Axel didn't either for he remained quiet for a while before answer. It was then that the laughter and amusement began once more. I smiled at how they acted. It almost seemed like how it was before.

Then Roxas brought up a dire question. "What are we gonna do now? Are we going back after what they did to us?"

I averted my gaze knowing it was a bad idea to return but it was Xion who voiced her opinion first. "Hey, let's go discuss this at the tower top!

And in no time flat we left to Twilight Tower and were all seated where we were suppose to. As they ate their ice creams, I sat back apart from them with Echo in my lap as he licked some ice cream drops that fell, melted. They were all silent and peaceful. It was bliss to see them all together again. It was even better to be a part of them.

_You're getting too attached._

Riku's words, nonetheless, kept ringing in my head. And I wasn't going to deny it. Yes, I was attached to them. They are my friends after all. And I want to spend whatever time I have left with them. Standing up from my seat, I took slow steps to stand just behind Axel and just a few steps away from the edge of the tower. All three heads turned to me as I slowly lowered myself to sit next to him while dangling my legs over the edge. I couldn't let go of his sleeve but I slowly began to get comfortable with being here.

"It's okay." I heard Axel say with a small murmur as he patted my hand that held to his forearm. "We're here. We'll watch out for you."

"Just sit there and don't look down," Roxas called.

"You'll be fine," Xion added.

I smiled and lessened my grasp on his coat but never completely letting go. Echo didn't mind the new sitting and simply lodged himself on my head and rested there. From time to time he would lick onto my ice cream from where he was. I chuckled every time he did that. He loved this ice cream like I did.

"Oh!" Roxas' sudden exclaim caught all of our attention. "I won!" And certainly, on his ice cream stick, the word 'winner' was printed along with a small crown.

"Really!" Xion exclaimed surprised and amazed. Her look change suddenly when she glanced down at her own stick. "Oh! I won too!"

"Huh?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Huh?" Axel said and showed us his own. "Me three."

Echo suddenly barked at me and snatched my ice cream by the exposed stick on the top. "Hey!" I snatched it from him and looked at it and noticed something weird. "Me four," I call goofing around showing them my stick that also said 'winner' on it.

"We all won?!" Xion called amazed.

"That's so cool!" Roxas bellowed as well. I chuckled at how childish they both were.

"Maybe it was just too easy to get a win..." Xion said, thinking more logically. At that, Axel started explaining how they could exchange more sticks for a prize bigger than a simple ice cream.

Xion's exclaimed, however, took us by surprise. "Guys, look! The sunset!" In turn, we all gazed at the sun that was setting on the horizon as it gave off an insurmountable red color mixed with yellow and orange. "It's really pretty." She was right. It was gorgeous.

"What... Isn't it the same one?" Roxas called confused.

"No. I feel like today's sunset is a special one," she said with a gleeful smile forming on her lips. Seeing her happy was so nice. "I...will never forget this beautiful scenery."

"Hey!" Roxas' sudden exclaim took us all by surprise. "How about we all go out to the beach on our next vacation?" To this Xion remained silent no doubt for what the exact same thing I was thinking about. "Oh...have you other plans already?"

His sadden tone brought her to look back up at him as she shook her head, "Nope."

"Then!" he called out cheerfully. "We'll go! I can't wait! It'll be awesome!" He then turned to Axel and myself, "Right?"

I nodded with a meek smile on my mask, "Yeah."

"And Axel?" Roxas asked.

He, however, barely hid anything behind the small smile he gave him, "...sure."

Gleefully giggling, Roxas exclaimed, "It's a promise then!" I couldn't help but feel bad for Roxas. For one, he had guessed right that one time. He _was_ the only one of us that didn't know anything of what was happening. I had to admit that in that matter he was much more lost than we were.

Soon we decided to head back to the castle and to our own rooms. I, however, didn't really wish to return to that cold place. I was too trouble by what to do and how to approach it. If I wanted to protect Xion and Roxas I had to come up with something and quick. If not what happened today would happen again. Xemnas wouldn't stop until he got his ultimate Keyblade Wielder. Nonetheless, I found myself pacing that small environment unable to think of anything else to do.

I couldn't go back to where Riku and DiZ. That would be way too obvious and he had also asked me to remain here a bit longer. Besides hi request, I also had to protect my friends from Xemnas. I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed. Immediately, I started tapping my foot on the floor unable to stop my anxiousness.

It seemed that my emotions were leaking so much that even Echo noticed my stress for he came up close to my leg and started rubbing up against me. My tapping ceased and I sighed heavily once more. I bent down and picked him up to me as I laid him on my lap and started petting him. Somehow, his presence soothed me. He was one of few words for one.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Echo," I say not really expecting an answer but just someone to talk to. "If I save them I could hing my existence on a loose string. If I don't, I'll loose them forever."

He whined in response and simply huddled closer to me trying to comfort me. But even his company now gave minute security to me. I was too disconcerted. Finally, I decided to lay down and try to at least get some sleep. Hours passed before I conceived any sleep and even them it was short when I heard the intercom come from the walls of the castle.

Along with Echo's barking, it awoke me brusquely and without warning. I was over exhausted from everything and needed sleep that apparently would never be granted to me. So instead I head towards 'where nothing gathers' where the supposed emergency meeting was to take place.

Once there, everyone appeared to know just as much as I did which was utterly nothing. I glanced over at Roxas who seemed to have a disgruntled expression to him. When I turned to Axel and saw his face was when I knew something had gone wrong.

Seriously wrong.

"Xion has once again deserted us." I hadn't even noticed Xemnas in the room until he spoke. I stood, as always, by his seat floating on the shadows. The news took the air from my lungs instantly. Could she had gone with Riku again? But even those thoughts were taken from my mind once Saix and Xemnas started explaining openly what Xion really was. I couldn't stop myself when the words came out of my mouth.

Jumping out of place and before them all before they could say anything and bellowed, "Is it really necessary to disclose that?"

Saix turned to me with a venomous glare that almost pierced through me. Almost. "It is," he spat at me. "We must search for it. We cannot let it run amok broken."

I glared at him and did something I hadn't done in all my time here. "She's not an 'it', _Saix."_ I could feel the venom that spilled from my lips at saying his name. Oh how I hated him. "She's our comrade and deserves to be respected as such."

"As if!" I spun on my heels to watch Xigbar as he waved his hand at me in dismissal. "Don't act like you don't know, buttercup. After all, who was it that read Vexen's reports about his little pet project but you?" I couldn't stand them both. It was as if they were trying to...

I gasped recognizing the position they were putting me. I spun once more to glance at Roxas and Axel and took a sharp breath at their faces. Roxas was confused but seemed more angry than nothing. Axel...oh goodness. That expression...that was the same one that he'd given me back at Castle Oblivion when he threatened my life. There was no doubt that they both hated me now.

I was setup.

Unintentionally, I began to hover downward from the shadows in utter defeat.

"Now if there's to be no more interruptions," Saix said aloud for me to hear. They continued and I could only see as Roxas took in all the information we had hid from him.

Finally, like me, he burst. "How can you say that?!"

"It is imperative that we capture her," Xemnas declared in his deep, monotone voice. "I am willing to overlook any nicks and scratches...just ensure she still functions on arrival." That was his final commandment after we were dismissed. However, only us three and Saix.

"What the..." Roxas sudden mutter took me off guard. "You knew all along...and yet you never told me anything? Both of you. Then, all along you've..."

"No." Axel's collected whisper took me by surprise. I couldn't even muster the strength to look the poor boy in the face. How did he even manage to speak to him? "I couldn't tell you."

"Why..." his soft whisper didn't hale any answer from him. "Answer me! Tell me why!" I couldn't take the fighting anymore. Like a child, one I didn't recognize, I covered my ears from the noise. I hated the fighting.

"Please, stop..." I murmur under my breath.

"Was I the only one that thought of us as best friends...?" Roxas thought a loud and that was when I finally uncovered my ears. No. You weren't. I thought the same thing too.

I still do.

"Roxas, we are, indeed, best friends," Axel answered him for once. "But Xion, she-"

The look that Roxas gave him shook me to the core. Never had I seen so much hatred in a single stare. And just as quickly, it faded and he covered his ears like I had and bellowed out, "Shut up!" And no sooner did he disappear in a dark corridor while Axel called out to him.

Suddenly he turned to me with that same deadly grimace. "Glad we could count on you to tell us." The sarcasm was heavy and deadly. He simply clicked his tongue, "You were right. You're nothing but a vile liar." He left promptly after leaving me with the only truth I knew about myself. I only stood there holding myself from the immense coldness I felt inside me.

"You are dismissed, Black Mamba," he said and I could swear I heard a tinge of satisfaction in his tone before he left. He must be as he had seen our friendship break so easily before him. A friendship I knew he detested.

I can't stay here any longer. I served no other purpose here. Opening a dark corridor, I headed straight for my room and took a piece of paper in my hand and wrote quickly on it. Once I was done I folded it and placed it inside an envelope. Before I left, I took what I could of my stuff and headed through another dark corridor. At opening the exit, I peaked out to make sure no one was there and entered Axel's room.

He must have gone out to look for Xion like everyone else had. I hurriedly but neatly left the envelope on his pillow and took my leave but not before glancing back.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and left inside the corridors of darkness. While walking through them, Echo suddenly jumped from my hood and opened one of his own and exited. "Echo!" I called running in and after him.

I didn't know where inside the castle we where but I just knew it was inside. Echo growled at the great computer that stood solely in the room. I came up to it and noticed that it was password protected. Echo growled at it again. He must have brought me here for something.

Hacking stuff wasn't hard for me. After all, Saix had given me plenty of information on his the code he made me write my reports on. That alone gave away a lot of it. Soon I was scanning through the computer and came upon something strange; a lone folder with the letter 'X' written there. I opened the folder and out came files and files of the subject. It wasn't until my eyes landed on the file 'Nobody' that I gasped and my eyes widened as I read it.

"It can't be..."

"You seemed to have found my research."

I turned to find behind me Xemnas whom I hadn't even heard come in. I was still too dumbfounded by the information that I had discovered to even think straight. All the words that I could muster came out ragged and no louder than a whisper.

"You lied to them."

"It had to be done," he responded and gave a wicked grin that I had never seen before and that sent chills done my spine. "It was all for that purpose."

"You..." Sense came back to me as I glared at him. I wouldn't lie to them anymore. I had to tell them. "You're a monster."

"Not much different than you," he admitted. "We seem to have something in common then."

"I'm nothing like you!" I bellowed taking a step away from him.

"No?" A red, glowing saber suddenly came from his palm as he wielded it. He gave a mocking scoff, "You must be right. After all, you're poor acting didn't manage to fool me."

My mind was still processing his words when he attacked me that I couldn't do much but fall back from it. I rolled out of the way as more attacks came. He was way too fast for me. I said that too fast though for he literally teleported from his place behind me and lashed at me with one of the sabers, throwing me back. Taking out Ares, I took my bearings more easily as I stood back up. He stealth my way as if expecting me to attack but I knew better. He was way out of my league for that ever to happen. I couldn't defeat him.

Instead I hastily opened a corridor in hopes to escape but before I could he threw me away from it as I landed on my side. The electricity from the saber was crackling still on my lower abdomen. It hurt so much.

"You can't expect me to let you leave after what you have witnessed," he spoke taking slows steps enjoying my torture. "You have seen way too much."

I grunted as I tried sitting up but even that was a huge pain. I couldn't fight after a hit like that. A loud barking before me made my eyes snap open as I saw Echo standing feet before me, blocking Xemnas from coming towards me. He growled and rushed at him and caught the hem of his coat.

"What a pestilence," Xemnas called kicking him and subsequently stabbing him with his saber.

"Echo!" I screamed as he whimpered and writhed and soon vanished from existence. The shadow that was left behind, though, instead of disappearing came towards me, below me, and opened a dark corridor to which I sunk in and which closed immediately after.

I could still feel his name in my throat as it threatened to scream his name out again. He'd vanished...while protecting me. I bit at my lip in regret. "Thank you, Echo." I stood up hastily, while ignoring the pain, and opened another corridor that led me to Twilight Town. I was near the station in the back alleys. This was were Xion and Axel had fought.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Axel standing there with a dumbfounded look but underneath that I saw something clear. A sense of despair and confusion that wasn't coming from seeing me there.

My breath was still ragged when I spoke to him, "Xemnas. He attacked me, he killed Echo and I ran away."

"He what?" he called startled. "Why?"

I had to tell him. "Because I sa-" the air suddenly escaped from my lungs. I reached for my throat and held my hand there. It was as if something was grabbing a hold of my trachea and squeezing it shut and keeping me from telling him.

"What happened, Noxaya?" he asked a bit more straight forward and angered.

I need to tell him. That I- "I betrayed the organization." I slapped my hands to my mouth when the words escaped my mouth. Words that I hadn't willed to come out.

"What?" he called confused.

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what possessed me to say those words. Words that, although true, wouldn't help my situation. The same sames that squeezed my throat now did the same to my lungs and my vocal chords, making words come from my mouth, "Xemnas found out what I was. Or what I really wasn't. You all were so gullible. I don't know how you didn't even notice that I'm not one of you." Suddenly the squeezing ceased and I covered my mouth. My voice had come out of my mouth but I heard the distinct baritone that differentiate hers from mine. I heard a slight phantom giggle behind me that confirmed my suspicions. "Hotaru!" I bellowed looking over my shoulder for her but saw nothing. She was gone.

"You're..." I turned to face Axel. Damn her. Damn her and the way she controls my body like that. The lies or more like the truths that I wouldn't ever had told to them. "You're not a Nobody?" The confusion and bewilderment shocked me and teared me apart. How could she...

There was no going back. I couldn't lie any longer. "I-I can explain..." I called taking a step forth and reaching out my hand. He, however, took one back and summoned his chakrams. I gasped as he raised them to me with the most intense glower on his face.

"You lied to us. You've lied to Roxas, Xion, and I about everything," he deadpanned as fire began to emit from his hands.

"I didn't! Not everything!" I cried, pleading for him to understand.

"Shut up!" He had yelled with such rage that I actually flinched from the terror it shook in me. He was mad. No, he was beyond mad. What Hotaru had done she literally set all hell loose on me. "Hearts lie all the time. You were just lying to us all. You were never part of us. Laughing at our expenses. You're as disgusting as every human being! You're a lying monster!"

"No! Axel, please listen to me!"

"I have nothing to hear from you!" with his bellow his unleashed his burning chakrams at me as they flew in my direction. Not wanting to fight against him, I lifted my arms to take the blow up front but the instant they came feet near me, a reddish barrier lifted and blocked them while spreading the fire out of my way.

I opened my eyes dumbfounded by had happened. Axel caught his chakrams and clicked his tongue, "That damn scarf."

And as I looked at the ends of my muffler, I noticed that some of the flames had caught the ends but the cloth simple absorbed them and subdued them until they did no more harm. Was this the powers of the gift they had given me? I shook my head having no time to contemplate on something like that right now. I faced Axel once more and cried, "Please, Axel. Listen to me! I may have lied about being a Nobody but just because I'm not doesn't mean that I don't care for you guys! Shouldn't that mean all the contrary? That because I have a heart I am able to truly care for you guys?!"

"No," he spat with a venom so tangible it hurt me to the core. "What you did was unforgivable. What you did is deplorable. And it won't ever happen again." The cold stare he gave me as he raised his chakrams scared me and told me he wouldn't listen, no matter how much I begged. He threw them and this time without fire and I knew what he did, the scarf's protection wouldn't work against normal attacks. Too startled to avoid it, I simply put my hands up in reflex. The moment I heard them clink against more metal and fall back to the floor was when I opened my eyes to see a figure holding a darkly pigmented Keyblade.

"Riku!"

"You," Axel called summoning them again to his hands. "This is the scum you work with then. Both impostors and fakes. I won't tolerate what you've done. Move aside! All I want is her dead."

The words struck my heart harder than they should have. How could he have gone from being such a tender man to such hostility? But then again, I knew the reason. I was simply blinding myself to reality.

"That'll happen over my dead body," Riku responded holding his blade high in stance.

"Fine!" he bellowed summoning more fire. "Then both of you will burn!"

I couldn't take this anymore. I don't want to fight him. I don't want Riku to fight him either. Axel wasn't at fault.

I was.

"Huh?" Riku's sudden exclaim told me that the dark corridor I had summoned had appeared before him. With that as a sign, I quickly pushed him inside and followed after him and quickly closed the entrance. But I couldn't close it before I heard the bellow of anguish that Axel gave out at seeing us escape.

The push had landed us at one of the rooms inside the Haunted Mansion and had put us both on the floor. He stood up but I couldn't see what he was doing for I had my eyes on the floor while I sat there.

"You acted fast. Well done," he complimented. I didn't care. "We should go join DiZ. Xion must be just about ready to leave as well." When I didn't move, I assumed his next words came from that, "Noxaya?"

I didn't really care anymore. All that had happened had all been my fault. I should have told Roxas what was happening with Xion. I should have told Xion that I really knew about Sora and ended her suffering. Most of all I should have confided on Axel and told him the truth. Told them all the truth.

I couldn't believe myself as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

I should have told them the truth...but instead all I did was lie to them. And lie after lie, they accumulated and in the end destroyed everything I had. And everything I cherished.

I couldn't stop myself from crying anymore.

It was true.

_"We seem to have something in common then."_

_"You're a monster!"_

They were all right...

"I'm nothing but a monster..." I cried loudly as I held my hands to my face and cried my heart out. How it hurt. How it ached. It was then that I felt large hands upon my back that suddenly brought me to him and held me as I cried in pain.

"You're not a monster," he murmured holding me close. "If you were...you weren't care as much as you do."

He was wrong. If I cared as much as I did, I would have done something different. I would have told the truth. It proved to myself just how much of a monster I really was.

And for that I wept more.

* * *

_**Its 11pm and I need sleep cuz tomorrow's my midterm. I studied...three days -w-**_

_**Hoped you liked this cuz I did :) It's such an emotional chapter :'c **_

_**Please review! :D**_


	15. Chapter Finale

_**I should be studying still but I don't really feel like it -w- it's almost reaching an end :D Or is it? xD**_

**_Thanks go to the fabulous people who review! Whom I'm too sleepy to remember right now x) Sorry :3 but you people know who you are! :D Plus also all the people who read this._**

_**So, without further ado, here ya go!**_** :)**

* * *

**The Fifteenth Deceiver Said: The First Day**

* * *

As we headed towards Naminé's room, I started hearing a distinct tapping from around the place. I couldn't quite place it but it spontaneously began increasing until it became a constant patting on the walls.

"What's going on?" Riku mumbled under his breath but because of the overall quietness of the place, I could easily hear him.

But that didn't answer any of our questions. Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out from inside a room minutes before the door across the staircase burst open letting Xion out as she ran outside in the lawn.

"Xion!" I called but she seemed to be to engulfed in what she was thinking to hear me.

I started going after her but Riku held me by my shoulder, "She should be fine." He nodded towards the open door from where Xion had ran out. Both of us ran towards that room and found Naminé and DiZ as they came sprinting out of the room.

At seeing me, Naminé's eyes seem to widen bewildered by my presence here. Her high pitched question just assured me more, "Noxaya."

I shook my head, "My name's Aya."

They instantly narrowed in confusion but before she could say anything DiZ was already hurrying all of us to go downstairs to guard Sora from being found. I shook my head and smiled at her while grabbing her arm, "I'll explain later. Right now we gotta go check on sleepyhead." She hesitated a bit before nodding and we followed behind the two that left before us.

Under the library, a great hidden laboratory was underground. Walking from that hidden pathway we soon got ourselves inside a computer room to which DiZ took a seat in front of.

"Confirm that the boy is well, Naminé," DiZ commanded her in a tone that made me a bit angry. "We cannot allow error to befall now that we're so close."

She didn't answer but instead looked at me before she headed into another room and from there to a very white hallway that greatly reminded me of Castle Oblivion. As we passed some pods that stood immobile and aligned to the walls, I noticed a couple that were being occupied. Both Donald and Goofy slept soundly inside the too.

"They too went to sleep, right?" I asked as we entered another great white room. She didn't answer me, however, and instead stood before a bigger pod that was barely visible from the outside. As I turned, I could barely make out the silhouette of a boy that had noticeably grown since I last since before he went to sleep. I couldn't believe how much he'd grown. "How long has it been since Castle Oblivion?"

"Almost a year," Naminé said not really paying attention to me. It seemed that she was engulfed in something else that took most of her attention away. Then, a few minutes later, she gave a relieved sigh that I knew meant Sora's progress hadn't been hindered by whatever had happened. "He wasn't discovered."

"Good," I say with a sigh and a wry smile.

At hearing me speak, she turned with a wary look on her face. She briefly glanced behind me to see if anybody had entered after us and after verifying that no one had come, she spoke to me freely. "Now, could you please tell me what you meant...Aya?"

I averted my gaze from her and cleared my throat. And slowly but surely I told her everything.

First of all of how after Sora's fight with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Ansem had apparently killed me. But as it turned out, he hadn't. I have no idea how but I survived the hit that should have been fatal. When I woke up, the crisis was already over and I had slept for five days in this exact mansion with DiZ looking after me. He explained to me that he had found me unconscious outside the mansion's courtyard and that he'd brought me back to heal me. I didn't know why he helped in the first place but I was grateful. After I came to he also told me everything that had happened with how Sora had beaten Ansem and saved the worlds. I hadn't known that in my sleep my masks had gone berserk, constantly changing me. When I was fully restored back to health three days later, he asked a favor of me after noticing my abilities.

"He wanted for you to infiltrate Organization XIII," Naminé said, already lining up the pieces of the puzzle.

I nodded and continued, "At first, I wasn't compliant as much. He went on and told me that they posed a threat to the worlds and until Sora awoke no one had any power to stop them. For now, that was all we could do. Watch and wait. So, after he told me that, I accepted." I snapped my fingers and in my hand appeared one of my masks materialized. This one was also black and white separated in the middle. Swirls and lines of the opposing color spread out from the left eye that was the black background. The white side only had a slash going through the top of a black color. "So to do this, I created 'Noxaya', a Nobody that spawned after Ayano died in Ansem's hands. She had lost memory of who she was. That was the best I could think of that wouldn't sprout any suspicion." I made it disappear back into my arsenal, "I spent a whole week wondering around Twilight Town before I stumbled into Roxas and Xemnas." I grimaced as I remembered what happened today. I felt the imprint of Hotaru's hand crushing my wind pipes at the very thought of what I found that almost got me killed by Xemnas. I got it clear that they didn't want me to tell anyone. As I glanced at Naminé, I couldn't help but want to weep. Oh, how they deserved to know, though. I sighed knowing nothing good would come of them knowing. For now I was going to keep that to myself.

"What happened then?" she asked me as her glanced returned to Sora.

I stood beside her looking up at him as well as we spoke, "I got discovered by Xemnas today. I couldn't take it anymore there. Everything that had transcended there took me apart piece by piece until I felt too infused in my own lie that I could barely tell reality and fiction apart. Riku brought me a bit to my senses. It wasn't until Roxas' own transgression that I too began to see clearly."

"It's not a surprise." The words that escaped from her mouth surprised me.

"What do you mean?"

"You are connected to Sora, like many others," Naminé explained walking closer to the pod and placing a hand on it. "Because of the broken junction of his memories between Roxas, Xion, and himself many others were also affected. You're powers, that are based on the person's personality that you mimic, were also affected when Sora's own persona was being scrambled with."

"I see," I simply say as I suddenly scoff at how easily she was taking this. "You're a calm sea compared to the tempest I've had from people who've found out."

"Who else knows?" Naminé asked confused thinking the same as I. Anybody who knew that I wasn't really a Nobody was a peril to us.

"Besides Xemnas..." I took a gulp of air before saying the rest. "Axel found out."

"Do you mind..." I knew by her hesitation that she knew that it was a bad subject.

I gave a brief smile before I lowered my gaze to the white floor. "Hotaru somehow made me tell him everything. She took control of my body. What I told him was far from tactful. I shouldn't have said those words. I wanted to warn him before heading here but all I did was expose myself. He attacked me and he called me a monster." Even saying that word made me cringed. Of all people, I knew Naminé would know how awful it felt to be judge because of powers you didn't even ask for.

I felt a hand on my forearm and turn to see her give me a small smile. "It's not true. We both know that."

I reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly before letting go. "Yeah," I murmured. But deep down, I still thought the same. All of them were right.

"Here you are." We both turned at hearing Riku's voice coming from the entrance as he headed for us.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Naminé and I faced him.

"The Dusks won't leave," he said with a snarl. "They're guarding us from going after Xion."

"What do you me-"

"Axel." Hearing him say his name with the growl in his voice gave me chills, "He fought her and took her back."

"Oh no," Naminé gasped.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought of what could happen now. Axel was the only person that knew where she could be. He knew her as well as Roxas and I. But even if I wanted to go after her and bring her back, I'd have the whole Organization on my back as well.

But even so...

"Where do you think you're going?" Riku called as I sprinted away and opened a corridor. Luckily, he didn't reach me in time and I was able to go through as the corridor closed behind me. I appeared in the city of the World That Never Was. The sky was blurred with dark clouds. It's going to rain. Pulling my hood over my head I reached the skyscraper and glanced over at the floating castle that was once my home.

No. It wasn't a home. The only thing that made it feel that way were those three. My...friends. But they were gone now, and without them I didn't want anything to do with this place. I started going towards the castle before a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?"

I spun on my heels as I heard Hotaru appeared on the steps of the skyscraper. She wore a dark and silver trimmed cloak that covered her from the bitter, cold wind. The tone in her voice had been more confused than nothing and that itself confused me.

"I came back for Xion," I told her stepping away. She had a somewhat a control over my body as I found out. Fighting her without knowing how would be a really bad idea but I wasn't about to go out without one.

"You're stupid." She said with that same collect face as she began steps toward me. "You should have just let this all happen as it was suppose to."

Suppose to? "You knew this was going to happen?" I scrutinize her without flinching when her gold eyes narrowed at me.

"It was obvious," she said with a murderous glare. "The way he hid everything from you. The way she scurried to know what she wasn't suppose to. The way he remained oblivious. It all added up in the end. You're lying was just the cherry on top." She now stood a few feet away from me. My hand was already positioned on Ares in case of anything. However, all she did was stare at me with those narrowed eyes that mirrored mine. Even when she was like this, an ashen version of myself, it was still something that came from me. She was a clever as I once had been. She grimaced then, "I'm just as observant as you were, yes. Having friends, caring, and losing everything cause you're powers to lose their edge. Those deceiving eyes aren't much compared to what they used to be."

"Deceiving eyes," I repeat under my breath. Yeah, it was these eyes that gave me the ability to fool anybody. Or so I thought before they had started malfunctioning. "My deceiving eyes are still the same pest they were when I came to in Wasteland."

At my words, I could feel the burning sensation in my pupils. I knew they were shinning a bright crimson.

Hotaru chuckled while covering her mouth with her hand and glared at me, "You're fooling yourself. Those eyes are deceiving even you now." Her sudden laughter started then ringing in my ears.

Fooling...myself?

Every time I said something some part of me asked 'it's another lie'. I would always answer 'No, no! It's the truth'.

Ever since I heard that 'person' that told me to lie, I've lied. I've lied my whole life and it's become a habit. A very hard one to kick.

_"You will never rid yourself of it."_

"Huh?" the voice I heard was something I had never heard before and yet it sounded familiar.

_"It's your gift. It is with what you will reach your wish." _

My...wish?

"A gift..." I murmured and then started laughing myself. Hotaru only stared at me with a furrowed brow.

Don't mock me. A gift? This? The very thing of why they call me a monster? Ha! How could this be nothing but a curse?

_"It was a power given to you. You're screaming will, that day, led _him_ to bestow this upon you. It is a gift. You have just been misusing it all this time."_

Misusing it?

_"Yes. All lies hide the truth but all lies lead to the truth as well. A liar won't be believed but telling the truth about a lie can save your own damned soul."_

I don't think anybody's given you the memo but I can't tell the truth. And you're right, nobody believes me anyways. I can't save myself. Any hope I have of doing any good is helping others through my lies.

_"That's not true. From many who dismissed your cries, one boy heard you and believed you."_

"Ah..." the name caught in my throat as I helped from saying anything.

Sora.

_"Lie all you want but they do not work on him. They weaken on anybody who's connected to him. You are a great liar, Ayano. However, you cannot lie to a person who sees only the good in everybody. You cannot lie to someone that resembles that girl so much in heart and soul." _

"That girl...?" I asked.

"Stop chatting with yourself!" She rushed towards me but I blocked it with Ares and pushed her back.

"Who are you talking about?!" I yelled not caring anymore. There was only one pure of heart that I knew of. "Are you talking about Kairi?!"

_"No. The girl I speak of...she was kind of heart to those who needed it the most. She mended broken hearts lost to the darkness. All she ever wanted...was to bring happiness to others."_

I felt the pain in my eyes dull immensely as tears sprouted from my eyes. I stepped away from Hotaru's attack before brushing the tears away from my eyes.

"Stop!" I yell trying to bully myself into not crying. But for some reason I couldn't help myself from feeling the immense pain in my chest. Why...Why was this making me feel so sad!?

_"Because you know, deep in your heart, that what I say is true. You were never destine to suffer for you lies. Those lies are suppose to protect others from the truth until they are strong enough to know it. Protect those you love through your lies until your powers are ready to perform their true mission."_

"What are you talking about?!" I bellow as I lay hit after hit on Hotaru. Why was she so weak? Or was it me...?

_"Soon...the time will come when he, like you, will see the truth to why you were chosen. There's always a reason to things. Which is why...that day, ten years ago...you didn't die."_

What?

Just then a piercing pain tore through my head making me stagger back.

"You're mine!" Hotaru cried seconds before she stabbed me with a lance right in my abdomen. Pushing me back into a wall, I landed on my side as I started coughing blood. It hurt. It hurt so much. Suddenly I felt something slither down from my arm. I opened my eyes to see a dark snake that had come from inside my sleeve from my shoulder. I take a sharp breath as it slithers down to the floor and is before my wound. It suddenly glances up towards me from my wound and I gasp at the bright crimson eyes that resembled mine so much. It turned back to my wound and opened its mouth wide before sinking them down. The instant they made contact, it disappeared within my body. I winced at the wave of pain that came but sighed when I didn't feel anymore after that. I glance down at my wound that had disappeared as if it had never been there.

"H-How!?" Hotaru bellowed my unspoken question as I stood back up.

_"You won't be allowed to die as long as you're mission still stands. You were given the opportunity to fulfill your wish and so you were given this gift. The eyes of the Deceiving Snake, able to deceiving anyone and everything. He is part of you just as much as you are a part of him. This was the weapon given to you to fulfill _his _will on this epoch. In exchange you are to be granted your wish."_

"The deceiving snake," I murmur and look back at my arm and my eyes widen at what I see. The dark slithering pattern had wrapped itself on my arm and was moving upward to my shoulder. Once there, it settled and I didn't feel it moving any longer. It was alive. Really alive. I grabbed my left shoulder with my hand to see if I could feel it but nothing. It was there but not exactly there. That snake...he was the 'gift' given to me. He is my powers. My hand went up to my left eye. He's my eyes.

_**"You and I are**_** one."**

That voice...

_"Keep on lying."_

"Tch," Hotaru clicked her tongue loudly at me making me look at her. That's right. She'd been here all along. This dark part of me but she wasn't the darkest of them. No, that was the snake. He was the one that told me to lie. He was the one that encouraged me because it was the power given to me. "You're a pestilence that I'll soon be rid off. So spawn how many times you want! I'll keep killing you for how many times is necessary!" She rushed towards me but I simple skidded out of the way before hiding my presence.

I thought it wouldn't work. I thought she would read my mind like always and find me. But, to my surprise, she was dumbfounded when she saw me disappear before her own eyes. It was as if I had vanished from the face of the earth to her. I didn't understand why it worked now when before it didn't but I didn't dwell long on that question as I headed onto her with Ares aloft. Striking her down, she hissed as blood began spilling from her left shoulder. I showed myself and began attacking her again. She was weak to my attacks that I combined with my masks. Hiding and attacking. Blocking and faking my position. My masks were working like magic.

When she stood on her knees from the last strike, she suddenly let her arm out spread out a gush of wing that swept me backwards. I stumbled to a knee of my own and saw as she glared at me before disappearing completely inside a dark corridor.

I had fought her using my masks. They were working again. I had...my gift back.

I stood up and glanced around and became confused. What was I doing here in the first place, anyway? I couldn't recall for the life of me. I raised my hand and feel the snake moving again as if in comfort. I sigh and suddenly feel a droplet of water on my hand. I cringe as I glance up and it starts raining.

"Shit," I cuss under my breath. I open a dark corridor and take a step in but not before turning towards the castle one last time. I can't help but think that I was missing something. But, then again, I couldn't be. I had nothing in that castle anymore. I stepped through the corridor and found myself in Twilight Town's market place.

I sigh as I feel the warmth of the sunset hit me. It felt nice...this warmth. I held my hand up to my scarf. The one that Roxas and Axel gave me. I'll keep it forever so I'll have them somehow near me. "Huh?" I mutter as I look at the handwriting on the edge of one end. The name read 'Xaya' with the 'aya' in gold and pretty cursive. The X, however, was in a darker thread and in a different cursive. It stood out from the red and the gold. A black color among it.

Again the distant pondering hit my head but I simply blew it off and started heading towards the old lady that sold the ice creams.

"One please," I tell her as I get near and ready my money.

"C'mon, Pence! You're so slow!"

I glance over my shoulder to see a group of three kids about my age playing around. A blonde boy runs up ahead with a brunette girl following behind. At last is a chubby kid with black hair that follows behind them both.

"You're so mean, you guys!" he called crying.

"C'mon, we gotta enjoy our summer vacation while it lasts!" the blonde calls.

"Maybe we could hit the beach this year!" the girl calls as they all head towards the back alley ways and disappear.

"How cute, right?" I didn't notice the old lady that came back with my ice cream. As I paid her, she kept talking, "Those kids sure are enjoying the last week they have left. Here you go. You too should spend these last days with glee, child. Enjoy being young while you can."

"Thanks," I say with a smile and leave to the mansion where DiZ and Naminé while eating my ice cream.

Seven days of summer vacation, huh?

"Yeah," I say stretching as I stand before the mansion's gates. "I think seven days would be just perfect for me. Seven days of vacation. That'd be nice."

Once inside, I go underground to find DiZ with a man cloaked in black as he held an unconscious Roxas in his hands.

"What happened?!" I bellow as I reach them and see the cloaked man place Roxas under some machinery from the computer.

"I sent Riku after Roxas," DiZ called going to his computer. "The boy was headed towards a collision course. We couldn't allow it. We need him in order for Sora to awake from his slumber."

I turn to the cloaked man and stare until the dark underneath of the hood is barely visibly for me. I took in a sharp breath as I noticed that he looked exactly like Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. The man who almost took my life from me.

"Riku?"

He nodded simply. I couldn't say much besides that. I had to believe him. He was here after all and not attacking us so that was something good.

"What's going to happen to him?" Riku asks, in a deep, baritone voice that I've heard before.

"Naminé hopes we can squeeze some time in before Sora's memories are completely restored," DiZ explained as he typed in different things into the computer. I went and stood just before Roxas and watched as he slept. He seemed to peaceful. "Until then, we'll transplant new memories in him and let him live in a simulated Twilight Town. That will throw off pursuers. Once the time is ripe, we can dispose of him."

Those words made me cringe. I, then, came down to my knees and embraced Roxas.

"Aya," Riku called in his new deep voice.

I didn't answer him but instead I reached to my neck and pulled my necklace over my head. I gently placed it over Roxas' and watched as it landed on his chest. The beads that had once been of such pastel colors when they were on me changed to hold completely different colors. The middle was black while the one to the left was red and to the right was a gold one. Red, black, and gold. They resembled my scarf too. I didn't get the meaning of it. I leaned forth and gently placed a kiss upon his forehead and whispered, "I'll always be your friend. Axel's and yours."

I knew he couldn't hear me but I at least wanted for him to know that no matter what they had been my first and most treasured friends.

"Poor thing," Riku said aloud. I stepped back and came to stand beside him.

"It is the fate of a Nobody," DiZ called heartlessly. "It is a luxury for him to live in a dream before his end. There's is nothing better."

"No, it won't." I held tight to my scarf as tears silently spilled on it. He'd be gone once Sora awoke. But he couldn't be without Roxas. Sora had to awake again. But... "It will never be able to replace the life he had. That happiness...even if he forgets, he'll always have it."

"Happiness," DiZ mocked as Roxas began to become data inside the computer. "A Nobody cannot feel happiness. They cannot feel because they don't posses a heart. They weren't even suppose to exist. For him, an dream like this will be much more satisfying before he disappears."

But he was wrong. I knew it with every bit in my being. Those moments that we all spent together would always be there. And even if he disappeared and even if Axel disappeared...I would still be here.

And I will never forget. I will never forget that happiness we had together.

I promise you that...my friends.

* * *

_**And so it ends. **_

_**How was it? I hoped you guys liked it. Next time, i'll be starting with the next installment which of course goes on into KH2 xD I'm excited for that! **_

_**So hoped you guys enjoyed it! :D**_


End file.
